ROCKIN HEAVEN
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Luhan bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan. Couple yang lain menyusul. "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".
1. Chapter 1

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

Part 1 (ENDLESS MARCH)

"Di tempat itu aku bertemu dirimu"

Author POV

Pagi yang tenang, Luhan tengah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah barunya.

"Luhan, mau sampai kapan kau siap – siap?! Nanti terlambat!" mamanya berteriak didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Mama, chakamman! Ottae? Aku terlihat cantikkan dengan seragam ini?" ucap Luhan semangat. Namun melihat raut muka mamanya yang masam, ia sedikit takut.

"Kenapa wajah mama jadi menakutkan?"

"Karena seragam yang kau pakai hanya ada disekolah itu, Lu! Lagian, kau mau fashion show musim semi, eoh?" mamanya denagn cerewet menceramahinya.

"Oh, Luhanie ini buatmu! Hadiah dari baba dan mama karena kamu masuk sekolah baru! Igo!" ucap babanya sambil menyodorkan sepasang sepatu baru pada Luhan.

"I...igo! Sepatu yang kuinginkan bukan?! Jinjjayo?!" ucapnya kegirangan.

"Makanya cepat berangkat ke sekolah sana!" omel mamanya.

Luhan POV

Aku sudah 4 bulan tinggal dirumah baruku, tapi ... Mulai hari ini aku jadi murid baru kelas 1 di Neul Paran High School. Fighting!

"1 G, eodiseo?!" dengan semangat aku celingak – celinguk mencari tempat yang akan menjadi kelasku belajar.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"Untuk para siswa baru silakan masuk ke kelas masing – masing!" dengan senyum penuh semangat aku memasuki gedung itu satu persatu.

"Suasananya sangat berbeda dengan Junior High School!" gumamku pelan.

"Igo yeojaya, nuguya?" ngg? Waeyo? Kenapa semuanya melihat kearahku? Apa mungkin karena seragam ini? Aku jadi senyam – senyum sendiri.

"Aku rasa bukan!"

"Aaak, jwesonghamnida! Aku kaget! Aku kira tidak ada yeoja selain aku!" aku membungkuk minta maaf.

"Neon, siswa kelas G juga?" tanya yeoja itu ramah.

"Ne, Xi Luhan imnida! Bangapseumnida!" dia tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapta!"

"Assa, bagaimana jika kita kekelas bersama, Baekhyun-ssi!?" dia mengangguk dan kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Saat kami membuka pintu,

'Kenapa semuanya namja?' batinku

"Yeoja"

"Igoo.."

"Yeoja"

"Yeojaaaaaa"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" aku berteriak sejadinya. Menutup pintu itu dengan segera dan menahannya.

"I... igo kelasnya ... namja semua?" ucapku khawatir.

"Kau, neo mollaso? Sekolah inikan sampai tahun kemarin sekolah khusus namja?!" Mwoyaaa?!

"Hajiman, mulai tahun ini sekolah ini jadi sekolah campuran dengan perbandingan 1 : 5! Khususnya kelas Sains, perbandingan namja dengan yeojanya 15 : 1 !" jelas Baekhyun.

"Ah, jeongmalyo? Jadi, murid yeojanya Cuma kita berdua?" ucapku sarkatis.

"Wah, ige mwoya? Kau, murid kelas ini juga?" seorang namja muncul dengan menenteng tasnya.

'kyeopta! Namja itu tampan sekali!' batinku.

"Ternyata ada juga yeoja yang masuk ke kelas ini!" ucapnya cool.

'kyaaa, seperti artis! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya, ternyata disini ada namja setampan ini!'

"Hehe, nde! Kita sekelas! Salam kenal!" ucapku tersenyum untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Salam kenal juga!" dia mendekat dan mengecup puncak kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mematung menerima perlakuannya. Sedetik kemudian aku membuka mulutku lebar – lebar.

'Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia bertingkah seperti itu pada murid baru sepertiku!'

"Sehun-aah kelas kita sekarang ada yeojanya loh!" seloroh salah satu namja yang ada dikelas tadi.

"Spertinya dia bos dikelas ini!" celetuk Baekhyun

"B ... bos?!"

"Dia adalah anak kepala sekolah disini! Oh Sehun! Makanya tidak ada yang berani dengannya, bahkan anak kelas 3 tidak ada yang berani! Tepatnya ... Dia adalah bos dari gank disekolah ini!"jelas Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu banyak, Baekhyun-ssi!"

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu! Kitakan satu kelas, arraseo!"

"Ne!"

"Aku paling suka model – model berkelas tinggi, makanya kupikir sekolah ini punya barang bagus!" jelasnya.

"Maksudmu barang apa?" aku penasaran, barang apa yang Baekhyun maksud?

"Eh, ani! Maksudku itu ... "aku hanya melongo dan terkejut dengan yang Baekhyun katakan.

HOME

"Ini dia masterpiece kita!" ejek mama saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mama, jangan tertawa! Mama benar – benar tidak berperasaan! Padahal aku sudah mati – matian merubah penampilanku!" ucapku membela diri. Mama memang suka jail dan selalu mengejekku.

"Gwenchana, semua akan baik – baik saja, arraseo!"

"Nae mama arraseo! Mama, jangan minum bir terus!"

"Ini karena hari ini pertama kamu masuk sekolah!" balas mama. Aku terdiam, mengingat kejadian disekolah hari ini.

"Mmmhh, kalau itu sih ... Nan ... " ada banyak hal yang mengejutkan tentang Baekhyun, dia adalah no. 1 apalagi saat melihat Sehun. Dia sangat tampan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Waeyo? Apa kau tidak mau pergi ke sekolah itu?" aku terdiam, tiba – tiba mama mendatangiku.

"Pinjam seragammu! Biar mama yang pergi sekolah!" aku melongo.

"Yaak, shireo! Mama, micheoyo!" aku mendengus dan pergi ke kamarku.

NEXT DAY

'Apa aku bisa? Aku harus bilang apa?' kelas benar – benar berisik dan aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah seperti ini?

"Kalian bisa diam tidak sih?" bentakku.

"Ah, Luhan! Kamu terkenal yah waktu Junior High School?!" ucap salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Mwo?" seenaknya saja dia bicara. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa – apa.

"Ne ... Songsaengnim ... "

"Songsaengnim, kami punya pertanyaan! Bolehkah saya bertanya?" aku menoleh pada mereka.

"Ne, pertanyaan yang mana?" Suho, salah seorang teman Sehun menyerahkan lembaran soal pada songsaengnim.

"Igo, songsaengnim!"

"Jika songsaengnim dalam satu menit tidak bisa pertanyaan yang saya buat, lebih baik songsaengnim pulang saja!" Chen berucap lantang.

"I ... igo!" kulihat songsaengnim diam menghadap papan tulis. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertindak seperti ini pada songsaengnim yang seharusnya mereka hormati?

"Waktunya sudah habis!" Chanyeol menyahut pertama kali dengan senyuman lebar.

"Pulang!" Kai membalasnya dengan sumringah.

"Pulang!" seluruh siswa berteriak menyuruh songsaengnim pulang.

"Yaa, kalian! Aku adalah songsaengnim kalian!" bentak songsaengnim marah.

Braaakk, kudengar meja berdecit karena ditendang.

"Pulang!" ucap Sehun dingin. Kenapa wajahnya berubah? Kemarin dia adalah orang yang suka dengan kedamaian.

"Huh!" songsaengnim pergi keluar kelas dengan geram.

"Hahahahaha, dia benar – benar pulang!" Chen kini menampakkan wajah troll andalannya sambil menatap pintu.

"Pertanyaan yang kubuat tidak mungkin akan selesai dalam waktu satu menit!" Suho kali ini tersenyum manis. Ck, kenapa semuanya terasa berbeda dengan kemarin?

"Sehun memang seram!" Kai menyahut sambil merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Belajar sendiri! Belajar sendiri!" dia, jadi dia yang sebenarnya seperti itu? Mengecewakan.

"Babo!" ucapku lirih. Mereka semua menoleh padaku.

"Jadi kalian senang dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Sehun menatapku tajam. Aku mulai sedikit takut dengannya.

"Hehehe" dia tertawa lirih dan menyeringai kearahku. Sementara kulihat Chen hendak menuju kearahku dengan wajah marah.

"Tunggu, Chen!" Sehun menahan temannya lalu berjalan menuju kearahku menggantikan Chen.

"Sepertinya kau mulai banyak bicara, eum? Kalau kau memang niat belajar, kenapa datang kesekolah ini? Apa mungkin kau berniat memperbaiki cara belajar sekolah ini? Kau ini sudah masuk ke sarang namja tahu, atau… kau memang sengaja datang untuk kami makan?" aku mendelik kaget dan menatapnya tak percaya. Aku benci smirk itu. aku benci ekspresinya yang seolah mengintimidasi sekaligus meremehkanku. Dia berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Sehun-aa, eodi?" Kai berteriak sambil membuntutinya.

"Lihat bunga!" sahut namja itu cuek.

"Ikuuut" sahut Chen mengikuti Sehun begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Suho.

"Kenapa dia begitu sih, menyebalkaaaaan" aku mnejerit frustasi sambil menelungkupkan wajahku ke meja.

"Dia nangis tuuh!" Chanyeol yang keluar paling akhir bicaradengan senyum idiotnya.

Author POV

Mereka berlima berjalan menuju kantin sambil bercanda.

"Dia semakin banyak bicara saja, bagaimana kalau kita kerjai?" Kai yang tepat berada dibelakang Sehun memberikan ide sementara Chen sudah mengangguk semangat.

"Karena dia yeoja, kita harus lebih sabar" Suho menyahut kalem.

"ottae, Sehun-aah?" Chanyeol kini gentian bertanya kearah Sehun.

"Terserah kalian saja!" Sehun menyahut dengan dingin. Sementara Chen dan Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah troll terbaik mereka.

Luhan memandang lokernya yang kosong dengan wajah bingung.

'Sepatu baruku,…' batinnya kesal.

"Waeyo?" Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya memandang Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Ige, sepatu baruku tidak ada… ish, siapa yang berani mengambil sepatuku? Beraninya!"

"Kau yang babo Lu, ini akibatnya jika kau tidak patuh. Ini adalah salah satu reaksi dari mereka." Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

'Jadi mereka diam seperti tadi karena merencanakan hal ini?'

"Aah, mian aku ada urusan!" ucap Luhan

"Aku tak bisa menunggu Lu!" Luhan mengangguk dan berlari.

Sementara itu ditepi kolam renang yang ada di sekolah, Chen sudah meletakkan sepatu baru Luhan diatas air. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang menyuruh Chen untuk segera menjatuhkannya.

"Kalau ini basah, dia nangis tidak? Aku ingin lihat dia nangis!"Chen memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Chamkamann" teriakan melemgking Luhan membuat mereka kaget dan hampir saja Chen ikut masuk ke dalam kolam jika saja Suho tak menariknya ke belakang.

"Ka .lian .semua .namja .usil. Jadi kalian yang menyembunyikan sepatuku?" Luhan datang dengan nafas tersenggal dan juga penekanan disetiap kata – katanya.

"Kau pikir dengan begini aku akan simpati dengan kalian dan menuruti perkataan kalian? Tidak, kalian dengar?" Luhan sudah emosi tingkat tinggi dan hendak menerjang Chen yang kebetulan membawa sepatunya. Namun dengan tanggap Suho menahannya.

"Hentikan, kubilang hentikan!"

"Kalau kau mau menurut pada apa yang kami bilang, maka aku kana mengembalikannya" ucap Chen santai sementara Luhan sedah seperti rusa ngamuk saat ini.

'3 tahun? Tidak akan. Aku tisak akan pernah mau menuruti kalian. Aku tidak ma uterus seperti ini'

"Kembalikan! Jangan mentang – mentang orang tua kalian pemilik sekolah ini kalian jadi bertingkah seenaknya!" Luhan berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat namja dengan kulit pucat itu menatapnya geram. Ia merampas sepatu Luhan dari tangan Chen dan melemparkannya ke kolam renang. Luhan hyanya tertegun melihat wajah Sehun.

"Dengan begini kau tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Kau tahu, kau sudha terlalu melebihi batas. Jadi, kalau kau mengerti mulai besok kau harus menurut rusa manis!" Luhan hanya diam namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya mengeras dan ia berjalan menuju ke kola renang sambil membuka blazernya.

"ish, dasar usil! Menyebalkan!" umpat Luhan lirih sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Yaa, sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Suho yang sedikit khawatir berteriak pada Luhan.

"Aku mau…. Buka baju!" ucap Luhan dengan tampang garang.

"Yaa, apa yang kau pikirkan? Bodoh! Sudahlah menyerah saja!" Sehun berteriak spontan.

"Shireo, maldo andwae!" Luhan benar – benar melepas kemejanya hingga meninggalkan kaos tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sementara keempat namja lain sibuk menyemangati Luhan agar membuka bajunya.

"Diam bodoh!" Sehun membentak keempat temannya dan menarik tangan Luhan agar ia mau membatalkan niatnya.

"Hentikan!"

"Ani, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun diam dan melepaskan tangan Luhan tanpa sadar dan salahkan luhan yang juga tengah menarik tangannya.

"Aa, andw…" Luhan tercebur kedalam kolam dan Sehun yang menatapnya terkejut. Keempat namja lainnya hanya bisa berteriak heboh.

"Kenapa mereka belum keluar juga?" Suho panic sendiri.

"Hun… Oh Se…" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh Sehun yang menggendong Luhan keatas.

"Gwenchana?" Chen menyahut

"Gwenchanayo?" Kai ikut mengerubingi mereka.

"Uhuuk" luhan terbatuk sambil menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Hey, gwenchana?" suara Sehun mengalun dengan cemas dan tepat saat itu juga Luhan membalas tatapan mata Sehun. Mereka berdua tertegun sejenak sebelum…

"Kyaa, mau apa kaau!" Luhan berteriak sambil memukul kasar tubuh Sehun yang memangkunya.

"Cih, aku ikut jatuh juga bodoh! Ck, basah lagi" Luhan tertegun memandang Sehun yang juga mlepas seragam sekolahnya yang basah.

'Andwe, maldo andwe. Apa tadi dia menolongku? Aku…'

"…Tidak akan menyerah! Aku pasti bisa melewatkan kelas dengan nyaman" teriak Luhan membuat kelima namja itu menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, rusa manis!" Sehun menyeringai lalu meninggalkan kolam renang.

'Neul Paran high school, kelas 1 G. Ditempat yang bagaikan neraka ini, akan kuubah menjadi surga' Luhan tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangan hingga menemukan onggokan basah ditepi kolam.

"Ish, sepatu baruku basah deh! Aku pasti akan dibunuh mama!" ucap Luhan lirih lalu memungut sepatunya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

balasan review:

** dwiihae**:gamsahamnida, ngg jangan panggil dengan formal begitu dong. malu jadinya hehehe. pangil hyun/dyo aja:). ini sudah diupdate, umm nuna? ne ne bakal terus keep write kok. gamsahamnida 3 bbuing~

** ruriminhaha**: gamsahamnida, lucu memang nuna ini ceritanya(?). mungkin akan jadi long chap karena satu volume aja 3 chapter dan ada 8 volume :'(#nangis darah. ne sudah diupdate nuna yeppeo. gomawo dukungannya 3 bbuing~

** MinwooImitasi** : seru? joneun malah gak nyangka, hehe kirain bakal bosenin. baekhyun? gimana maksudnya? ambigu? apanya? haha iya semua uke yeoja kok. gomawo ya nuna, tapi jangan panggil author, hyun/dyo aja boleh kok.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 2 (BEGINNING)

Author POV

4 bulan berlalu, Luhan berjalan dengan ceria menuju kelas barunya. Dia bersenandung dengan lirih disertai senyuman yang mengembang. Sementara Baekhyun yang kebetulan baru saja muncul dari toilet memandang Luhan dengan heran.

'Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan yeoja itu? Dia selalu berurusan dengan kawanan serigala itu dan dia masih bisa seceria ini?'. Sementara Luhan sudah samapai didepan pintu kelas dan dia berhenti dengan mata membelalak.

"Ya ampun"gerutunya saat matanya menangkap keadaan ruangan kelas yang bisa disebut jauh dari kata kelas sekolah. Karena siapa yang melihatnya pasti akan bilang jika itu adalah gudang. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap Kai dan Chanyeol yang asik dengan ponsel mereka dalam keadaan kelas yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa sih kalian selalu melakukan hal ini terus selama seminggu? Dimana letak tanggung jawab kalian hah?" sepertinya rusa manis ini tengah PMS dan siap menerjang siapa saja yang membuatnya terpancing emosi.

"Mwo?" Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh dengan tampang cengo. Mereka tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan karena mereka tidak memeperhatikannya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka memahami apa yang Luhan katakana pada mereka. Tiba – tiba Luhan menutup hidungnya ketika bau tak sedap tercium dari kelas itu.

"Ish, bau apa ini? Kalian tidak mandi sebelum berangkat kesini eoh? Aigoo, setidaknya pakailah parfum dan buka jendelanya supaya sirkulasi udaranya berganti!" dan sekarang rusa PMS ini berubah menjadi super cerewet. Kai Nampak kesal diomeli oleh bocah rusa cilik ini.

"Yaak, kau berisik sekali eoh?" Kai memandang Luhan dengan jengkel. Dia hampir saja menyelesaikan gamenya jika saja rusa itu tak berteriak dengan nyaring.

'Ish, mereka ini. Sudah 4 bulan di sekolah baru ini tanpa seorang sonsaengnim pun yang mengajar dan sepatuku yang masih baru itu… Di area khusus namja seperti ini…' Luhan membatin dengan jengkel.

"Ehm, jadi kau pakai parfum, eoh?" Luhan terpaku begitu mendengar suara husky yang berat itu. apalagi dia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dilehernya. Sementara namja bernama Sehun yang saat ini tengah mengendus leher Luhan memasang seringai yang sangat patut diwaspadai.

"Kyaa" Luhan berteriak dan menjauh dari jangkauan namja pucat itu. ia bergidik dan berlari memeluk Baekhyun yang baru masuk kelas dan berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Delicacy?" Sehun menyeringai sambil menutup matanya seolah dia masih bisa menghirup aroma buah berry yang bercampur dengan vanilla dari leher Luhan.

"Kau kenapa?" Baekhyun berbisik sambil merangkul Luhan yang semakin menyurukkan badannya. Luhan hanya menggeleng sambil memeluk Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya yeoja bereyeliner itu menatap Sehun dengan datar. Tanpa ekspresi namun terkesan mengintimidasi.

"Jadi kau pakai Delicacy eoh? Wangi dan aku suka" ujar Sehun santai membuat Baekhyun melotot dan Luhan yang semakin memeluk Baekhyun. Sehun yang sudah puas mengerjai rusa mungil itu melanjutkan jalannya menuju ke bangkunya yang dipenuhi teman – temannya.

'Ck, setiap hari dia selalu memulai pertengkaran. Dan tidak pernah berhenti' Luhan membatin sambil melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju ke bangku mereka yang bersebelahan.

4 hari ini keadaan mereka tidak ada yang berubah. Selalu sama setiap harinya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk kali ini.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian hari ini" Suho berucap dengan santai walaupun semua namja dikelas itu tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Mungkin hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun yang menatap Suho dengan penasaran.

"Mwoji?" Chen yang sadar jika namja yang ada didepan sana adalah Suho segera membalikkan badannya. Ia takut dilempar ke kolam renang oleh namja guardian yang merupakan ketua kelas itu.

"Arraseo!" sahut Chanyeol kini ikut memperhatikan Suho.

"Sekolah akan mengadakan class match. Dan setiap kelas akan bertanding atletik dengan kelas lain. Dalam tiga hari kalian pilih siapa yang akan ikut dan bergabung menjadi satu tim."

'Class match? Ini yang pertama sejak aku bersekolah! Basket, sepak bola…' Luhan membatin dengan senyum mengembang. Kesempatan ini tak boleh ia sia – siakan karena ini pasti akan menjadi keangan yang indah di high school. Kertas didepannya seolah adalah pengumuman bahwa ia menang lotre.

"Aa, kalau aku tidak ikut – ikutan…" Chen menimpali dengan santai sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Luhan tertegun dan memandang Chen sadis.

"Majja, lebih baik kita adakan reunion kelas saja!" Kai menimpali sambil menyangga kepalanya.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan memasang logo itu? itu sangat diluar fashion kita!" Chanyeol menimpali sambil memandang logo kelas yang dibawa Suho dengan tatapan 'kau menjijikkan'.

"Ne, majjayo! Kita kan kelas yang bebas ingin melakukan apa saja. Yaa, jadi terserah kita juga kan?"Kai tersenyum diikuti high five dari semua temannya.

"Cha…chakaman!" Luhan berteriak sambil berdiri mengundang tatapan tajam dari geng Sehun dan juga tatapan heran dari siswa lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Baekhyun mengumpat Luhan dengan lirih.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menganggap semuanya semudah itu eoh? Ini adalah event pertama sejak kita sekolah kan? Jadi kenapa tak ikut saja?" ucap Luhan berapi – api.

"Ne? kau bercanda?" Chen sudah tertawa troll dengan keras.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, bocah rusa!" kali ini Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak akau sendiri saja yang ikut?" Kai menambahi dan itu membuat aura disekitar Luhan menjadi gelap. Sepertinya rusa satu ini akan benar – benar meledak.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan kesatuan kalian untuk sesuatu yang berguna?" nada suara Luhan berubah datar dan rendah.

"Mwo?" Kai menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kalian tahu pemikiran kalian semua itu seperti apa? Anak kecil!" ucap Luhan penuh penekanan membuat persimpangan muncul didahi Chanyeol dan Chen.

"Wae? Aa, jadi begitu… hoksi, sebenarnya kalian takut dikalahkan eoh?" ucapan Luhan dengan nada meremhkan ini berhasil menciptakan kedutan didahi Kai.

"Yaak, bocah rusa! Jangan banyak bicara kau! Kau tahu, kami ini tak terkalahkan!" Chen sudah meledak dan ia sudah ingin sekali membungkam mulut cerewet rusa itu.

"Kalau hanya basket tidak akan ada yang menang dariku!" Chanyeol menunjuk dadanya dengan bangga sementara Luhan hanya berdecih dan mehrong.

"Aku tidak peraya! Aku kan tidak pernah lihat jadi mana aku tahu kalian akan menang atau kalah?!" raut wajahnya mengejek dan sukses membuat 3 namja beagle itu siap mendampratnya.

"Lebih baik kau keluar sana, gadis sial!" Chen yang sudah diliputi emosi membentak Luhan dengan wajah yang seram.

"Kim Jong Dae!" Sehun balik membentaknya namun dengan suara datar.

"Sehun?" Chen memandang Sehun dengan terkejut.

Luhan POV

'Ommo, aku tidak boleh takut' jujur saja aku takut mendengar bentakan dengan suara dingin seperti itu. Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahku. Danberhenti tepat didepanku.

"Jadi kau ingin ikut class match?" suaranya masih datar.

"N…ne. Itukan menyenangkan!" sial, suaraku bergetar. Tapi aku tidak akan takut pada namja ini. Ini demi kemajuan dari kelas ini. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Arraseo"

'Akhirnya' aku menatap Sehun yang kini berjalan menuju ke depan kelas dan mengambil setumpuk logo dari tangan Suho. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Dia menjatuhkan setumpuk logo itu didepan mejaku.

"Kalau begitu pasang semua 35 logo ini pada masing masing baju kami. Jika kau bisa menyelesaikannya besok, maka kami akan ikut class match!" dia berbicara dengan nada datar dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Jinjja?" aku bicara tanpa sadar.

"Hmm, kalian semua berikan baju kaliah pada Luhan!" mereka semua sontak emmbuka tas dan melemparkan baju mereka kearahku. Aku hanya bisa menatap syok pada tumpukan baju dan logo didepanku.

"Jangan bicara apapun lagi! Pokoknya semua harus selesai besok!" ucapnya dingin sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

XXX

"Ne, aku akan melakukannya!" yes, aku berhasil. Aku tersenyum dan berjanji pada siriku sendiri akan menyelesaikan ini besok!

"Ottokhae? Ke kanan 70 jahitan ya? Tapi kenapa satu saja belum selesai?" aku bergumam sendiri sambil menjahit diruang tengah ditemani dongsaengku, Xiumin.

"Kau sedang apa Lu?" aku menoleh dan mendapati mama berdiri dibelakangku bengan baba.

"Aku sedang menjahit karena besok sudah harus selesai baba!" ucapku sambil focus memasukkan benang kedlam jarum.

"Mo…modu(semua)?" aku mendengar nada terkejut dari baba. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka harga diriku dalam jahitan begitu mereka tidak akan bisa menentangku lagi.

"Assa, jadii!" aku memekik senang dan mengangkat tinggi – tinggi baju yang sudah selesai kujahit dengan dipenuhi bercak darah. Aku menoleh pada jam dinding dan terkejut.

"Mwoji? Satu baju membutuhkan waktu satu setengah jam? A.. apakah bisa selesai?" aku mulai gugup. Apa aku tidak bisa membuat kenangan indah di masa high school ini? Kurasa aku harus mengerjakannya lebih cepat.

"Lu, berikan kami sepertiganya! Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya sendirian!" aku menoleh pada mama yang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ne, kalau sendirian tidak akan selesai! Gomapta(terimakasih) mama, baba!" aku tersenyum menatap mereka. Beruntungnya aku memiliki mama dan baba yang sangat perhatian padaku.

"Aa, jadi kau sudah mengerti? Kalau begitu lanjutkan sendiri ne, kami mau tidur!" aku mendelik mendengar ucapan mama. Ish, kapan sih mereka berhenti bersikap konyol dan benar – benar membantuku?

Author POV

"Lu, kau benar – benar tidak tidur semalaman?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sangsi. Luhan mengangguk samar.

"Ne, karena kalau aku tidur semua tidak akan bisa selesai kan?" Luhan menyahut dengan wajah lemas. Namun ia masih berkonsentrasi pada jahitannya.

'Yeoja yang penuh semangat, bisa kujadikan barang yang bagus!' batin Baekhyun lalu mulai menulis sesuatu pada note kecilnya.

"Baiklah teruskan saja Lu!" ucap baekhyun sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ne" sahut Luhan seadanya.

XXX

Sementara itu kelima namja penguasa kelas G sedng berada dilapangan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Bagaimana jika dia benar – benar menyelesaikannya?" Chen buka suara terlebih dahulu pada rapat tak terencana itu.

"Kalau memang selesai mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Suho tenang.

"Dia sampai tak tidur, kau tahu? Hebat juga yeoja rusa itu!" kali ini Chanyeol menimpali dengan sabuah pisang ditangannya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya! Sudah diforsil begitu oleh Sehun!" ucap Chen meremehkan.

"Jangan bicara begitu, Chen! Kau tak tahu bagaimana sikap yeoja sih!" kali ini Suho membentak main – main namja segengnya itu.

"Tapi, aku juga ingin melihat yeoja rusa itu memakai baju itu! Pasti dia sangat manis!" ucap Kai sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Kim Jong In!" kini Chen gentian membentak Kai yang mulai ngawur.

"Aku bercanda man, bercanda!" ucap Kai kesal karena dubentak kedua sahabatnya. Sementara ketiga namja itu bertengkar, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk dibawah pohon sambil menatap mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" Chanyeol membuka suara sementara Sehun hanya diam sambil menatap langit.

"Jika memang dia bisa menyelesaikannya, apalagi yeoja itu benar – benar menjahitnya kan? Semua baju ikita dengan sungguh sungguh?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun.

"Ooh, begitu yaa" jawaban singkat itu membuat perempatan muncul didahi Chanyeol. Dia mengoceh panjang lebar dan namja itu hanya membalasnya hanya dengan tiga kata saja? Keterlaluan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Jangan berisik, Doby!" Sehun membalas pekikan Chanyeol dengan suara datar.

"Yaa neon!" teriakan keras itu membuat mereka berlima menoleh dan mendapati seorang undong sonsaengnim(guru OR) menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk kedalam kelas?" lanjut namja paruh baya itu dengan wajah seram namun tak membuat kelima namja itu takut.

XXX

"Aaak, appo!" Luhan meringis kecil karena jarinya kembali tertusuk jarum.

"Aish, berdarah lagi! Harus bisa cepat selesai. Eng, semuanya pergi kemana ya?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas dan tak mendapati siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Gawat gawat… katanya ada anak kelas G yang berkelahi dengan sonsaengnim!" teriakan dari luar kelas itu membuat Luhan memandang pintu dan bergumam tak percaya.

XXX

"Ini tidak ada urusannya dengan sonsaengnim kan?" Kai menyahut sambil berkacak pinggang didepan sonsaengnim itu.

"Kalian tak mendengarku?" namja paruh baya itu terlihat marah.

"Jika kalian tidak mendengar kata – kata sonsaengnim, berarti kalian bukan haksaeng dari sekolah ini! Padahal kalian sudah besar tetapi tidak bisa diatur! Padahal yang lainnya sudah berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, tapi kalian itu hanya bisa mencemarkan nama sekolah tahu! Aku tidak akan minta maaf padamu. Dengar dan ingat itu baik – baik!" sonsaengnim itu menarik kerah seragam Sehun. Dan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Kalian semua itu, hanyalah makhluk – makhluk kotor!" lanjut sonsaengnim membuat mata Luhan melebar.

"Kau bilang apa? Lepaskan tanganmu!" Suho dan Kai yang melihatnya balas membentak sonsaengnim dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari seragam Sehun.

"Begitu yaa?" kini malah Sehun membalasanya dengan dua kata meremehkan yang membuat sonsaengnim itu naik pitam.

PLAK, tangan besar itu terangkat dan menampar pipi salah satu haksaeng yang ada disana.

"Luhan!" Sehun dan Kai membeku saat melihat Luhan berlari dan berdiri didepannya. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah panic. Luhan memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dengan napas terengah.

"Saem! Anda tidak pantas berkata seperti itu!" entah kekuatan apa yang Luhan miliki, yeoja itu bahkan sudah bisa berteriak dengan nyaring pada namja paruh baya yang baru saja menemparnya. Sejenak saem itu terdiam namun dengan cepat ia mendorong Luhan hingga ia terjatuh.

"Diam kau! Kalian sama saja!" benatakan itu kembali terdengar. Membuat Kai dan Chen yang kebetulan sudah berada dibelakang saem itu marah. keduanya lagsung menendang punggung itu hingga tersungkur didepan Sehun. Saem itu menatap horror pada dua namja yang baru saja menendangnya hingga tersungkur.

"Kelakuahn sonsaengnim telah membuat kami marah!" ucap Chen dengan wajah badass andalannya.

"Mau masuk kekelas atau tidak itu urusan kami" lanjut Kai dengan keras. Sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil menonton apa yang terjadi didepannya.

"Majja, yang barusan itu sudah kelewatan. Seharusnya saem tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu!" sahutan dari siswa yang berkerumun membuat Sehun memandang saem itu dengan datar dan menusuk. Pandangan khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau tidak akan minta maaf padaku, kan? Kalau begitu cepat pergi sebelum aku marah!" ucapan Sehun membuat saem itu tertegun dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Minggir!" bentaknya pada siswa yang mengerumuni tempat itu dan berjalan dengan tergesa pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Sehun dan Luhan memandang datar pada saem itu, Kai masih menggerutu.

"Dasar guru brengsek!" Chen sudah mengacungkan jari tengahnya sambil mengumpat kasar.

"Kalian juga sama brengseknya dengan guru tadi!" ucap Luhan membuat kai memekik tak terima dan memandang Luhan jengkel.

"Mwoya? Kau ini sudah dibela juga!" ucap Kai marah.

"Hajiman, aku harus tetap bilang gomawo pada kalian!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum hingga membuat Chen dan Kai terdiam. Namun kemudian wajah kedua namjaitu terkihat kikuk,

"A..aah ini bukan apa – apa kok!" ucap kai tertawa gugup.

"Benar!" sahut Chen.

"Kenapa kalian jadi malu – malu?" ucap Luhan heran.

"Siapa yang malu?" bentak Kai dan Chen bersama. Tiba – tiba Luhan merasakan jari mengusap bibirnya lembut.

"Bibirmu robek!" suara Sehun membuat Luhan langsung mengambil cermin dari sakunya.

"Jinjjayo?" Luhan terlihat takut dan panic.

"Makanya jangan bertindak bodoh, bocah rusa! Apalagi lawanmu itu laki – laki dewasa! Lebih baik kau lindungi dirimu sendiri!" ucap Sehun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kalau begitun kalian setuju, kan?" lanjut Sehun sambil berbalik dan melukis smirk andalannya. Membuat Luhan dan teman gengnya kaget.

"Mwo?" Kai terkejut.

"Seolma, Myeon andwaeyo!(tidak mungkin, tidak)" Chen menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kau, kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" kini Suho bertanya dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Luhan girang disambut tatapan tak percaya dari keempat namja didepannya. Kecuali Sehun pastinya.

Dan, malamnya Luhan tidur lebih dulu karena balas dendan

"Dia tidur seperti orang mati!" ucap ammanya sambil mengintip dari celah pintu kamar Luhan.

"Dia kelelahan, makanya tidur cepat! Kajja"ucap babanya lalu tersenyum dan menutup pintu.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

balasan review:

**ruixi1** : ne, nuna... sudah dilanjut ya. gamsahamnida 3 bbuing~

**dwiihae** : serukah? gamsahamnida. ternyata ada yang bilang seru juga selain aku, keke. ne, nuna. jeoneun namdongsaengnya Sehun hyung. ne, sudah dilanjut. ne nuna, masih keep writing kok 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : majja, kasihan Lu nuna. eeh? lebih panjang? diusahakan ya nuna. ini berhubung masih libur(terpaksa) sekolah makanya dyo bisa update tiap hari. gini kan kemarin dyo ada sedikit kecelakaan terus jari dyo cidera jadi belum bisa ngetik maksimal#malah curhat. dan juga ini karena dyo nurut dengan chapter di komiknya. 1 chapter aja bisa 25 lembaran. dan kemarin salah, noona. karena 1 volume ternyata ada 4 chapter. tapi gomawo nuna mau komen yang gimana gitu(?) hehehe jadi bikin dyo tambah semangat. ne ini sudah diupdate nuna, yang gimana gitu(?). gomawo nuna. Hyun/Dyo sama aja terserah nuna gimana enaknya aja. gamsahamnida 3 bbuing~

**vhienatrialvin** : ne nuna, sudah diupdate ya, gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 3 (CLASS MATCH)

Author POV

Pagi ini nyonya dan tuan Xi terbangun karena bunyi absturd yang berasal dari dapur mereka.

"Apa ada pencuri yang masuk rumah?" nyonya Xi bertanya dengan cemas sementara tuan Xi hanya menggeleng heran. Mereka segera menuruni tangga dan mendapati putri sulung sedang berkutat sesuatu di counter dapur.

"Dia sedang membuat apa? Tumben bangunnya pagi sekali?" baba Luhan menoleh pada istrinya dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman oleh istrinya. Luhan sedang serius membuat kimbab yang tidak tahu akan seperti apa rasanya.

XXX

"Xi…"

"Lu…"

"Han…" begitu datang Luhan dikagetkan dengan Chen, Kai dan Suho yang menyebut namanya dengan penekanan dan juga saling sambung.

"Kenapa bajunya banyak bercak darahnya?" Kai melempar baju yang penuh bercak darah itu pada Luhan.

'Pasti sakit' batin Sehun sambil menatap datar pada Luhan.

"Ish, bisakah kau berperasaan sedikit saja? Aku sudah melakukannya dengan sungguh – sungguh tahu! Dasar namja tak tahu terima kasih" gerutu Luhan sebal sambil mengucap sumpah serapahnya.

"Wae? Bukankah itu sama saja?" sahut Kai memandang Luhan jengkel.

"Yaa, itu tidak sesuai dengan janji! Ah, kalau begitu untuk kalian yang bisa mencetak rekor aku membawakan bekal karena kalian sudah berusaha." Luhan tersenyum sambil mendekat sekantong bekal yang sudah ia siapkan dari pagi tadi. Tapi sebelum salah satu dari teman sekelasnya menyela, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan pernyataannya.

"Jangan bertanya apa yang kubuat karena kalau kalian melihatnya duluan kalian pasti tidak mau memakannya!"

"Jinjja?" bisik Chen lirih.

"Kurasa dia buat kimbab!" balas Suho lirih juga.

"Sepertinya cukup menarik!" ucap Sehun menyeringai.

"Majja" sahut Kai

"Bukankah kalian suka basket?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku suka sepak bola! Sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" sahut Suho kalem diangguki Kai dan itu membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada keduanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Berkumpul dimana?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Lapangan sepak bola!" sahut Suho namun wajah Sehun perlahan berubah dan dia berbalik pergi.

"Kenapa Sehun berubah?" lirih Luhan memandang punggung itu pergi menjauh.

"Terlambat, Lu!" sahut baekhyun.

'Terlambat? Apa maksudnya?'

XXX

Luhan POV

Pertandingan sudah dimulai beberapa waktu lalu. Aku dan Baekhyun berada ditepi lapangan bola untuk melihat pertandingan kelas lain.

"Woaa, ddaebak! Mereka memang hebat! Mereka datang tidak ya?" pekikku lalu menatap Baekhyun yang ada di sampingku.

"Semua tergantung dari kekuatan mereka Lu!" jawab Baekhyun masih memandang ke lapangan.

"Iya juga sih!" sahutku lalu menatap miris pada jaket yang kupakai. Mereka tidak memakai seragamnya karena banyak bercak darah, hiks. Perjuanganku disia – siakan.

"Ah, iya…" ucap Baekhyun.

'Mereka kok belum datang ya? Dasar'

"Begitu rupanya…" aku menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Baekhyun. Yeoja ini benar – benar misterius.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah membagi tim mereka sendiri!"

"Mwo?" aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai di tim basket. Sementara Chen dan Suho di tim sepak bola. Berarti mereka hanya bisa mengikuti 2 permainan dari 3 permainan saja dan itu artinya mereka bisa saja mengundurkan diri" aku tertegun.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena dinilai tidak konsisten!"

"Ahh, begitu ya" ucapku lemas.

'2 dari 3 permainan…..'

"Seharusnya informasi yang kudapat tidak salah!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan note kecilnya.

"Hmm?" dehaman dengan suara berat itu mengagetkanku dan Baekhyun. Apalagi namja tiang itu merebut paksa note dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun kaget.

"Kamu, mengintrogasiku mm?" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bukan bosnya kan?" Baekhyun dengan ketus merebut kembali notenya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Haha, kalau soal itu kami memiliki alasan sendiri. Dan kau tahu kana pa konsekuensinya jika kau tidak patuh?" seringai Chanyeol kini berkembang dan membuatku merinding.

"Aku tahu!" sahut Baekhyun dengan ketus.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu dimana Sehun?" tanyaku membuatya menatapku.

"Kalau dia tidak ikut main, kita tidak bisa berpartisipasi nanti!" lanjutku.

"Sepertinya dia ada dihalaman belakang! Kau mau kesana?" aku tersenyum

"Ne, aku akan kesana!" aku melangkah menuju ke halaman belakang.

Author POV

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah banyak berubah ya?" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika Luhan sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Wae? Karena aku sudah lebih dewasa. Daripada kalian yang tetap selalu berkelompok!" sahut baekhyun.

"Karena kami suka berada didekat Sehun! Banyak hal yang bisa kami pelajari darinya" ucap Chanyeol serius.

"Benar – benar pertemanan yang bodoh!" sahut Baekhyun cuek.

"Kami tidak bisa tidak berada didekat Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terdiam.

XXX

"Aish disini ternyata namja ini!" ucap Luhan jengkel dan berjalan cepat menuju seorang namja yang sedang terbaring disalah satu bangku taman di halaman belakang.

"Pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai! Ayo pergi, ini bukan saatnya tidur, Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan namun Sehunm asih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Itu membuat Luhan jengkel dan menarik jaket yang dipakai Sehun hingga simpangan muncul didahi Sehun.

"Sehun-aa, ayo bangun! Ireona! Ish, kenapa kau masih tidak berubah sih? Bagaimana dengan basketnya? Kau bisa melakukannya saat Junior High School bukan? Aku dengar… kau mau… mengundurkan diri ya?" ucapan Luhan yang terus menerus dan super berisik itu membuat Sehun menarik Luhan tiba – tiba dan menindihnya di bangku yang ia gunakan untuk tidur tadi.

"Kau bilang apa? Rupanya kau ini… benar – benar ingin dimakan ya?" Luhan terdiam memandang Sehun yang kini berada diatasnya.

"Le…lepaskan! Jangan keterlaluan Sehun!" seru Luhan.

"Siapa suruh kau menggangguku?" sahut Sehun santai.

"Karena kalau kau sampai tidak ikut maka kita tidak bisa ikut pertandingannya!" bentak Luhan pada Sehun membuat namja itu terkesiap dan memandang Luhan. Pandangan Luhan kini berubah datar.

"Apakah aku perlu bilang lagi padamu bahwa aku pasti akan melewatkan hari dengan menyenangkan? Dan aku, akan membuat kau mengerti… Oh Sehun!" pekikkan keras Luhan membungkam bibir Sehun. Merasa banyak orang yang memperhatikan Sehun berdiri dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

"Seenaknya saja kau!" ucap Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

'Justru kaulah yang seenaknya, Oh Sehun! Kurang ajar!' batin Luhan kesal lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke kelas.

"Aaah, kimbabnya" serunya lalu berlari.

XXX

Luhan membawa sekotak bekal itu menuju lapangan. Dia masih berperang dengan batinnya karena tadi teman sekelasnya seperti meragukan bekal yang ia buat.

"Annyeong, kau Luhan dari kelas G kan?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Luhan dan membuat yeoja rusa itu berbalik.

"Kau bawa apa? Waah enaknya…"dua orang namja itu mendekat kearah luhan dan mengerubunginya.

"Eh, bagaimana kalian bisa tahu namaku?" ucap Luhan bingung.

"Eoh, neon mollaseo? Kau cukup terkenal tahu! Kemarin kau rebut dengan guru OR kan?" Luhan tampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya gatal.

"Aaah, itu…"

"Padahal kamu itu manis ya. Sayang sekali… kamu masuk kelas bodoh!" raut wajah Luhan mengeruh.

"Ah iya, kalau tidak salah kemarin ya? Mereka sudah dari Junior High School. Kelompok Sehun sudah terkenal brengsek. Rajanya bodoh(siap dirajam baginda Sehun kau nak?) Luhan, kau tidak merasa bersyukur kan masuk ke kelas itu?" namja dengan rambut pirang itu berkata pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, apa kau tahu julukan kelas G dari para guru?" seorang lagi yang berambut coklat menyahut.

"Julukannya 'KELAS SAMPAH'! ah, aku boleh minta satu kan? Dari pagi aku belum makan!" ucap si pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, boleh!" jawab Luhan lirih. Dia mengambil satu potong kimbab dan melemparnya pada rambut coklat.

"Yaak, appo!" namja itu mengaduh kesakitan karena kimbab itu tepat mengenai matanya.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" teriak Luhan mengundang semua untuk memandangnya tak terkecuali Sehun dan gengnya.

"Ada apa ribut – ribut disana?" ucap Kai penasaran.

"Mwo? Bukankah itu Luhan?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun memandang kearah Luhan dan dua namja dari kelas A itu.

"Kenapa sih ucapan kalian kasar sekali? Dasar tidak berperasaan!" teriak Luhan dibalas kedua namja itu dengan mendorong Luhan hingga dia terjatuh… bersama dengan sekotak bekal yang ia bawa hingga isinya jatuh semua.

"Andweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" semua siswa G yang melihat itu berteriak histeris. Pasalnya itu adalah bekal untuk mereka nanti. Dan sekarang semua sudah rata dengan tanah.

"Ck, itu salahmu sendiri!" ucap namja pirang tadi melihat Luhan memunguti kimbabnya.

"Ayo pergi!" ucap namja coklat lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Sementara Luhan memandang tidak percaya pada kimbab didepannya. Ia memejamkan matanya guna menahan air matanya yang sudah ingin tumpah.

'A…aku tidak boleh menangis' batin Luhan namun setitik air mata sudah menggenang disudut matanya. Tepat saat itu pula Sehun datang dan mengambil satu kimbab yang ada didepan Luhan kemudian memakannya tanpa ragu. Luhan membuka matanya ketika merasa ada suara disampingnya. Ia mendapati semua temannya kini mengerubunginya dengan ekspresi ingin menangis.

"Chanyeol, lawan kita di team basket kelas A kan?" ucap sehun sambil memakan kimbabnya.

"Eoh? Ne!" jawab Chanyeol ragu. Ekspresi Chen, Suho, dan Kai yang semula menahan tangis kini sudah menampilkan seringai iblis mereka. Mereka menurunkan zipper jaket mereka dan mengambil kimbab yang berjatuhan lalu memakannya. Ternyata mereka sudah memakai baju yang sempat dijahit Luhan.

"Ini sudah melewati batas!" Ucap Sehun lalu melepas jaketnya dan melemparkannya kea rah Luhan. Ingat, hanya Sehun.

"Tunggu disini, arra!" Luhan hanya bisa memandang perubahan Sehun dengan air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya.

Pertandingan dimulai dan Luhan tertegun dengan perubahan teman sekelasnya. Perlahan dia tersenyum. Apalagi saat mendapati atmosfir Sehun berubah. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Sehun yang tengah menggiring bola dan memasukkannya kedalam ring.

XXX

"Unngg, gaaah!" helaan nafas berat khas orang kelelahan itu terdengar setelah peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Yang penting menang!" sahut Chanyeol dengan nafas tersenggal. Luhan hanya bisa menatap temannya dengan senyum manis. Apalagi melihat papan skor yang menunjukkan angka 35 – 33.

"Diam" sahut Kai saat melihat gelagat Luhan yang ingin bicara.

"Waaah, kalian semua sudah berjuang!" pekik Luhan senang. Chanyeol dan Kai langsung salting dan menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum idiot.

'Walau bohong, mereka terlihat keren. Kerohjiman(tetapi)… kenapa saat aku melihatnya, aku jadi berdebar – debar ya?' batin Luhan bingung.

"Apa lihat – lihat?" ucap Sehun ketus pada Luhan yang tengah memperhatikannya minum air.

'Kyaaaaa, apa yang terjadi denganku?' Luhan menutup wajahnya karena malu ketahuan memperhatikan Sehun.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**guest** : gak ngerti? sama dyo juga. habis susah sih remake dari gambar ke tulisan. tidak semudah remake dari novel. but still gomawo mau baca guest-nim! 3 bbuing~

**dwiihae** : iya nuna, maaf kalo kurang. ini dyo cuma ikut alur di komik. habis bingung juga bikin plot cerita dari gambar yang berhubungan. gomawo nuna, nuna absen terus nih review di ff dyo ;) . ne nuna, masih keep write kok. 3 bbuing~

**you know** : aneh? penjelasan ada dichap 7. terserah dyo mau buat yang kaya gimana namanya juga remake. namanya juga slight. ngak ngerti arti slight ya? udah ntar liat aja sendiri. kalo gak mau baca juga gpp. itu ada tanda silang dipojok kanan atas. silahkan diklik. gomawo 새끼.

**payah** : namanya juga slight. ish pada gak ngerti arti slight apa? gak suka ya? gak usah dibaca. itu ada tanda silang dipojok kanan atas. silahkan diklik. gomawo 새끼.

**you-know** : astaga... 바보야 임마. benar benar tak mengerti arti SLIGHT eoh? udah, males ribut. tunggu aja chap 7. dan terserah dyo mau macem macem kaya apa. kalo gak suka itu ada tanda silang dipojok kanan atas. silahkan diklik. gomawo 새끼.

**Cherry EXOL** : ne nuna, Lu nuna coba bikin neraka jadi adem. iya, hyung mesum banget#digeplak Hun hyung. serukah? gomawo nuna :). hyung? keren? lupakan lupakan#kibas tangan, dideathglare hyung. kan yang tanding cuma namja nuna. ingatkan kalo sekelas yeojanya cuma dua? mana bisa Lu nuna main basket sama namja?#ditimpuk Lu nuna. yosh, udah next nuna. gomawo ya nuna semangat banget. 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : TBC? aah jangan dibunuh. nanti kalo TBC dibunuh yang gantiin jadi END. nuna mau? xixixi aigoo, jangan dibanting. kasihan itu kan mahal. kata Suho hyung, walau kita mampu membeli lagi, tapi lebih baik kita menghemat#sok ceramah. ne sudah dilanjut nuna. diusahakan tiap hari update. bener? gak banyak? dyo kira banyak lo. gomawo nuna. 3 bbuing~

**_MIAN, kalau dyo banyak ngomong. panas juga lama lama_**

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HANDSOME DADDY**

**WU YI FAN, KRIS, GALAXY**

**생일 축하**

Part 4 (Study Together)

'_Cinta pertama yang bersemi ditaman, waktu Elementary dan Junior High School pun aku belum pernah merasaknnya. Ini… cinta atau bukan?'_

Author POV

"Apa aku jatuh cinta?" Luhan yang sedang belajar terus menggumam kata itu.

"Ugh, kalau tidak digaris dengan pulpen merah aku tidak akan ingat!" lagi – lagi ia bicara sendiri. Ia tak menyadari seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kelas.

"Pagi Hun!" sontak mata Luhan membulat mendengar suara Suho menyapa Sehun. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan menatapnya dalam diam.

'Sepertinya, sejak class match itu Sehun terlihat sedikit berubah.' Batin Luhan lalu mengedikkan bahu dan menatap kembali pada kertas didepannya.

'Kyaaa, nilaiku merah! Kalau sudah begini aku tidak boleh menunda lagi!' lagi lagi inner Luhan berbicara disertai dengan ekspresi konyol.

"Naeiren(besok) bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke game center?" Chen bicara dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Jinjja? Kajja kajja!" Kai menyahut dengan semangat sementara Luhan membulatkan matanya danm enatap kearah mereka.

"Yaaa neon… tunggu!" Luhan menyela sambil berdiri.

"Mwo, wae?" sahut Kai terkejut. Sementara Chen sudah memasang wajah masamnya. Jika Luhan sudah bilang tunggu, maka pasti rencananya akan gagal lagi.

"Ada apa lagi, eoh?"

"Mwoji mwoya(apanya yang apa)? Besok senin kita ada test, kau lupa?" Luhan sudah mencak mencak mendengar jawaban Chen.

"Waeyo? Aku sudah tiga tahun sekolah tidak pernah belajar kok!" ucap Kai santai membuat rahang Luhan jatuh.

"Majja, tidak ada gunanya!" sahut Chen seakan setuju dengan Kai.

"Eung, buang buang waktu saja! Lebih baik kugunakan untuk tidur!" dan tambahan dari Kai membuat Luhan benar benar geram.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu… kalian tahu, gara gara kalian kelas kita disebut kelas sampah tahu! Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kalian harus belajar!" teriak Luhan sambil menunjuk Kai dan Chen dengan wajah galak.

"Memang siapa yang mau ikut eoh?" teriak Chen sengit.

"Siapa juga yang sampah, hah?" Kai juga terpancing emosi.

"Sekarang sudah tidak berguna, kau tahu!" imbuh Chen dengan wajah jengkel.

"Siapa bilang? Itu tetap berguna kok jika kau mau!" suara bass itu membuat mereka menoleh.

"Masa iya kalian mau tinggal dalam kelas ini? Apa kalian tidak merasa malu?" tambah namja itu membuat kedua namja beagle line itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Chanyeol hyung!" sahut Kai shock.

"Chanyeol oppa! " Luhan kini tersenyum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan membelanya.

"Bagaimana, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang sedang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa jadi aku?" ucap Sehun kaget namun tetap dengan raut datarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir sampai hal itu!" Chen menyahut dengan kikuk. Sementara Suho menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Chanyeol memang berbeda dengan kita!"

"Engg, apa tidak ada kegiatan lain selain belajar?" Tanya Kai ragu sambil bersikap sok imut.

"Astagaa…" Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lelah sementara Luhan masih syok.

"Johda(baiklah)! Nan arraseo(aku tahu)" sahut Luhan membuat para namja itu bingung

XXX

"Chullie, Luhan… apa dia tersiksa disekolah barunya?" Hangeng, baba Luhan bertanya pada istrinya. Sementara Heechul yang sedang membantu Xiumin memakan biskuitnya menatapnya bingung.

"Emm? Kenapa pikiranmu aneh sekali?" Heechul balik bertanya pada suaminya.

"Pantas dari pagi kamu membuat banyak makanan. Nanti malam siapa yang mau makan? Dan juga, karena Luhan masuk sekolah yang banyak namjanya. Aku jadi khawatir!" Hangeng memegang dagunya sambil berpikir sementara Heechul sedah tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Kau tidak khawatir dengan Luhan?" Hangeng sedikit jengkel dengan istrinya karena hanya tertawa sementara dirinya mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Bukan begitu juga, ge! Aku juga memperhatikannya. Tapi, bukankah kau yang harusnya lebih bertanggung jawab atasnya?" ucapan Heechul terpotong saat pintu terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakkan Luhan disana.

"Aku pulang!" teriaknya dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Selamat datang!" ucap mamanya sambil tersenyum.

"Xi Luhan, bisakah kau membuka pintu dan memberikan salam secara normal?" Hangeng yang sudah jengkel dengan sikap istrinya kini tambah jengkel dengan Luhan.

"Mama, malhagesseoyo(aku mau bicara)! Naeiren, nae chingudeul uri jib eseo ogesseoyo(besok, teman temanku akan datang kerumah)! Urineun kaci beugosseoyo(kami akan belajar bersama)" Hangeng dan Heechul terdiam sejenak namun kemudian Heechul tersenyum senang dan Hangeng sudah syok dengan mulut menganga.

XXX

"Anyeonghasimnika!" ucapan serempak itu berasal dari kumpulan para namaj yang baru saja masuk.

"Ne, anyeonghaseyo! Dereo oseyo!" mama Luhan menjawabnya dengan antusias sementara babanya dan juga Xiumin kecil mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Woaa, rumahnya masih baru!" pekik Kai sambil melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Jwesonghamnida, ahjumma! Igeo, kami ada sedikit oleh oleh." Chenyeol memberikan tas pada mama Luhan.

"Ne, gamsahamnida. Tidak usah sungkan ne, anggap rumah sendiri!" balas mama Luhan kalu membawa mereka masuk.

"Ayo kalian semua ikut aku!" mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah sembari bercakap cakap.

"Ah, perkenalkan, saya mamanya Luhan!" Heechul tersenyum manis pada teman teman putrinya.

"ah, sepertinya ahjumma baik!" ucap Kai yang disahuti deathglare dari Luhan.

"Sehun-aa, cepat masuk!" Chen berteriak didepan pintu dan tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk dengan raut canggung.

"Anyeonghaseyo!" sapa Sehun pelan membuat Luhan terdiam memandangnya.

'Se…Sehun memakai pakaian bebas, sangat cocok dengannya. Ah, bajuku aneh tidak ya? Kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh? Aku tidak menyangka jika Sehun juga datang!' Luhan bingung memandang dirinya sendiri sementara Sehun sudah masuk dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

"Eh, Lu… dikamarmu ada televisinya tidak?" Luhanm enoleh pada dua namaj yang mengeluarkan PS2 dari tasnya, Kai dan Suho.

"Yaa, bisakah kalian serius sdikit saja? Senin ini kita mulai tes pertama!sekarang buka catatan dan terjemahkan bahasa inggrisnya! Setelah itu kerjakan matematikanya!" Luhan berteriak dengan nyaring sambil menunjuk kedua namja itu. kedua namja itu mengerut takut dan menuruti perintah Luhan. Mereka bergegas duduk dan mulai mempelajari bahasa Inggris. Hampir 2 jam berlalu, mereka sudah selesai dengan pelajaran bahasa inggris mereka. Dan sekarang mereka tengah berkutat dengan soal matematika yang membuat ekspresi mereka berubah setiap detiknya.

"Kau bisa tidak?"

"√3?"

"Yang ini salah!"

"Aku nyontek dong!"

"Ani, shireo! Kerjakan sendiri!" Luhan menyahut dengan ketus pernyataan teman temannya.

"Ada yang bawa kalkulator?"

"Yeogi!" Suho mengulurkan kalkulator itu pada Chen.

"Aaah, aku tidak mengerti!" Kai berteriak nyaring sambil mengangkat keuda tangannya.

"Majja, aku pusing!" kali ini Chen menumpukan kepalanya diatas meja sambil mendengus sebal.

"Aish, dasar kalian ini! Makanya belajar yang benar!" gerutu Luhan sambil memandang teman temannya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kai dan merebut bukunya.

"Sini kulihat! Emm, X dibagi dengan yang ini berapa ya? Nggg, lalu…. Ini…" Luhan bergumam bingung membuat Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menarik pundak Luhan.

"Lebih baik aku saja yang mengajari kalian!" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh kaget dan menatapnya canggung. Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menggantikan Luhan mengerjakan soal yang da dibuku Kai.

"Yang ini dibagi, lalu dikalikan" jelas Sehun sambil menulis jawabannya.

"Ahh, begitu ya?" ucap Luhan lirih sambil memperhatikan Sehun.

"Yang namanya belajar itu seperti ini!" sahut Sehun dingin seperti menyindir Luhan.

"Iya iya aku tahu!" sahut Luhan ketus.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah sih?" kali ini Kai menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

'Dia bisa menjawab soal yang susah ini. Aku…jadi penasaran! Dan, kurasa ini memang benar!' lamunan Luhan terhenti karena mnedengar suara berisik didekatnya. Ia melihat Suho dan Kai menarik kardus dan membukanya.

"Buka buka, cepat buka Kai-aa!" suruh Suho berbinar.

"Yaa, kalian sedang apa?" Luhan menjerit ketika melihat kardus tempat photo albumnya dibongkar dua namja itu.

"Album foto!" pekik Kai heboh membuat Luhan histeris. Mungkin karena banyak foto absturd dirinya di album itu.

"Kembalikan!"

"Lihat sebentar cepat"

"Wuah, foto siapa ini?"

"Kamu suka ya?"

"Sudah sudah!" Luhan menjerit pada teman temannya karena mereka membawa foto Luhan sambil berputar putar.

"Ayo mulai…" ucap Chen

"…belajarnya" sambung Chanyeol. Mereka berdua terlihat kesal diacuhkan sementara Luhan kesal karena Suho dan Kai yang jahil. Kalau Sehun?

"Aah, ini dia!" pekik Kai memegang sebuah foto namun disahut oleh Sehun.

"Ini foto saat Junior high school" ucap Sehun datar sambil mengamati tiga orang dalam foto itu. Luhan yang berada ditengah diapit mamanya yang tengah hamil dan babanya. Mata Sehun perlahan berubah sendu dan ia berdiri meninggalkan ruang tengah.

"Gwenchana?" Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun berdiri menatapnya khawatir.

"Wae? Aku mau keluar dulu!" sahut Sehun lalu berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Sehun mana?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang sedang membolak balik bukunya.

"Dia ke toilet!" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu ya!" ucap Luhan sambil manggut manggut mengerti.

"Kalian bisa serius tidak sih?" suara menggelegar Chanyeol terdengar karena ia risih dengan teriakan dari ketiga beagle line itu.

"Ne" sahut Kai, Suho dan Chen menurut.

"Dia marah!" ucap Luhan lirih mendengar bentakan Chanyeol. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatap pintu kemana Sehun pergi tadi. Sehun berdiri diluar sambil menyandarkan tubuyhnya. Matanya masih memandang kearah langit yang mulai gelap.

XXX

"Sudah tidak bisa… aku tidak ingat lagi!" Kai berucap sambil meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, begitu juga dengan Chen. Sementara Suho sudah tengkurap diatas karpet. Mereka bertiga sama sama sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

"Tapi inikan soal susah, dan kau bisa menjawabnya dengan benar!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum memegang buku Kai.

"Jinjja?" Kai menjerit kaget dan menyahut bukunya kemudian melihatnya dengan teliti. Kai berubah sumringah sementara ekspresi Chen sudah seperti akan menelan namja tan itu bulat bulat.

"Kau tahu, ternyata aku pintar juga!"

'Aah, waktunya makan!' batin Luhan.

XXX

"Manhi mokgessemnida!"ucap mereka sebelum menyentuh makanan yang tersaji dengan rapi dimeja.

"Ayo semuanya, makan yang banyak ya!" ucap mama Luhan sambil menuangkan minum untuk suaminya. Mereka terlihat lahap menyantap makan malam itu. tak terkecuali si kecil Xiumin yang sudah bisa makan sendiri.

"Yang kenyang ya!" tambah baba Luhan sambil duduk disamping istrinya.

"Ne" sahut mereka kemudian mulai menyantap hidangan mereka.

"Kenapa kimchinya tidak simakan sih? Kalau kau makan pilih pilih begitu bagaimana bisa pintar?" Luhan memulai ceramahnya

"Hey, makan juga lobak putihnya!" kali ini bentakan dari mama Luhan membuat mereka mengkerut takut.

"N…ne" sahut mereka gugup.

"Makan itu tidak boleh pilih pilih!" tambah Luhan dengahn wajah sangar.

'Seandainya Baekhyun juga datang! Tapi dia lebih suka belajar sendiri!' batin Luhan sambil memakan nasinya. Ia kembali menoleh ke depan dan mendapati Sehun duduk didepannya.

"Sehunnie, kau mau nambah dagingnya?" tawar Luhan.

"Ah, ani. Ini sudah cukup" jawab Sehun seadanya membuat Luhan memandang Sehun lebih dalam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja didepannya itu.

"Chanyeol-aa, apa Sehun kalau makan setenang itu?" Luhan berbisik pada Chanyeol disampingnya sementara Chanyeol tak terkejut.

"Dia memang seperti itu!" sahut Chanyeol lirih.

"Ah, jinjja? Aku sampai kaget. Aah, aku harus memakan ini!" ucap Luhan lirih sambil menatap sayur yang mampir disumpitnya.

"Atau mungkin saja Sehun sedang memikirkan sesuatu!" tambah Chanyeol.

"Yaa, masakan babaku itu yang paling enak sedunia tahu!" galak Luhan salah menangkap maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol. Kemudian Luhan menatap Sehun lagi dengan pandangan berpikir.

"Uwaaaaah aku kenyang sekali!" Chen berbicara dengan santai sambil merebahkan tubuhnya dikarpet.

"Majja, kalau prut sudah kenyang pasti langsung mengantuk!" tambah Kai kini kut rebahan di karpet.

"Ya ya ya" heboh Luhan melihat teman temannya tergeletak dikarpet.

'Chanyeol juga?' batin Luhan melihat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

"Ah, baba tidurkan Xiumin dulu ya!" pamit baba Luhan sambil menggendong Xiumin yang sudah terlelap. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian berdiri dan membawa semua piring kotor ke bak cuci piring.

"Aku akan membantumu!" Sehun tiba – tiba datang sambil membawa sisa piring kotor yang tertinggal di ruang makan.

Sehun POV

Aku hanya ingin membantunya agar aku bisa cepat pulang. Aku meletakkan piring piring itu dan menyalakan kran.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang cuci!" Luhan terlihat sibuk mengenakan apronnya agar bajunya tak basah.

"Gwenchana!" sahutku seadanya. Aku segera melakukan pekerjaan ini dan aku sempat melihat wajah gugup dari yeoja disebelahku ini.

"Ah iya, mianhae kalau masakannya kurang enak! Tadi kulihat kamu makan sedikit!" aku kaget dan menatapnya.

"Ania, itu tidak benar! Aku…aku menikmatinya kok" sial, kenapa aku jadi gugup begini.

"Ah, yang benar!" aku menatap wajahnya yang menatapku tajam.

"Ma…maaf, makanan kita nggak ada racunnya kok!" aku sudah menggeleng panic. Ish, kenapa yeoja ini salah paham sih?

"Kenapa disaat seperti inipun mama tidak membantuku sih? Apa karena mama yang tomboy seperti cowok?" ucapnya lirih. Pandangankupun mendadak kosong tapi aku melaanjutkan mencuci piring.

"Itu…membantu kok! Karena orang tuaku jarang berada dirumah. Mereka sudah bercerai, makanya kami tidak pernah makan bersama seperti ini." Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. Aku kaget karena melihat dia menangis.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?"

"Eh, aaah…"

"Aku sudah banyak bercerita, ya? Lupakan saja!"

"Bagaimana jika setiap malam kamu makan dirumahku saja? Mama juga pasti akan senang kok! Mau ya?" Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan itu membuatnya memandangku dengan ceria.

Author POV

"…mereka sudah bercerai, makanya kami tidak pernah makan bersama seperti ini!" Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia salah sangka.

'Ah, jadi itu alasannya. Bukan karena makanan yang tidak enak. Dia… pasti kesepian!' batin Luhan tanpa merasa air matanya sudah meleleh.

"Hey, kenapa menangis?"

"Eh, aah…" Luhan terkejut dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku sudah banyak bercerita, ya? Lupakan saja!"

"Bagaimana jika setiap malam kamu makan dirumahku saja? Mama juga pasti akan senang kok! Mau ya?" Sehun yang mendengar itu perlahan memberikan senyum tipisnya sementara Chanyeol juga mendengar ucapan itu dari ruang tengah. Maklum karena ketiga namja lainnya sudah tertidur. Dan Luhan tersenyum membalas senyuman Sehun.

"Nah, pink promise dong! Kau kan sudah berjanji!" ucap Luhan sambil merangkul lengan Sehun.

"Kau ngapain sih?"

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu!"

"Tidak perlu repot repot!"

XXX

"Lain kali datang lagi ya!" Luhan melambai sambil tersenyum cerah pada kelima namja yang baru saja meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Ne, gomawo!" Kai berteriak keras sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti kami berantakin kamarmu lagi, ya?" sahut Chen sambil tertawa troll.

"Enak saja!" sahut Luhan sewot. Luhan menatap teman temannya dan pandangannya terhenti pada Sehun yang memandangnya dengans enyum tipis.

'Aku senang sekali, ketika kalian datang kerumahku… aku bisa melihatnya diluar sekolah' Luhan tersenyum.

"Anak itu baik baik saja kan?" baba Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, ani ani. Kajja masuk!" ajak baba Luhan lalu menarik putrinya masuk.

XXX

"Engg, sepertinya… aku tidak menyangka jika keluarganya sangat hangat! Mamanya juga" ucap Chanyeol yang berjalan ditengah mereka.

"Majja" balas Suho.

"Yeodongsaengnya juga lucu sekali!" ucap Chen sambil menerawang. Dan yang ada dikepalanya adalah wajah menggemaskan Xiumin.

"Kai, kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?" Chen menghamnpiri Kai yang berjalan paling depan.

"Ah, ani!" dia menggeleng dengan cepat lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gawat…gawat" desisisan lirih dari Kai itu menimbulkan tatapan aneh dari Suho dan Chen dibelakangnya.

"Sepertinya… aku….. menyukai Luhan!" ucapan Kai yang malu malu itu membuat Chen dan Suho mendekat kearahnya sementara Sehun diam kaget dibelakang mereka.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**Cherry EXOL** : Kai hyung jangan disiksa. andweeji! hyung cuma acting doang kok! ohohot, seru kan? wajah baru dari seorang Suho jusshi#dilempar sandal. Yeol hyung kesambet tuh!#dilempar bakiak. sekali kali membalik sikap hyungdeul seru juga# dasar maknae kurang ajar. ne, sudah di next nuna. gomawo ya 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : Yeheet~. anyeong, selamat datang.#elus elus kepala reader, loh(?). saran diterima captain. tapi sayangnya dyo harus ikut chapter di komik. diusahakan update tiap hari kok. jadi gak terlalu penasaran nantinya.#smirk setan. cinta berlima? mian, dyo belum siap mati muda ditangan Hun hyung. kode apa ya? o.O? ne, fighting! gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 5 (Sick)

Auhtor POV

Kelas 1 G sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Selain karena guru yang tidak datang, mereka juga baru selesai menjalani test.

"Wohoooo, hebat! Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan nilai bagus!" pekik Kai bahagia melihat lembar testnya yang terpampang nilai dari 47-56.

"Kau mendapat nilai segitu saja bangga?" kini troll boy atau Chen mencibir kearah Kai. Luhan yang kebetulan berada disamping Kai tersenyum dan ikut tertawa karena cibiran Chen.

"Itu karena kau sudah berusaha, Kai! Lain kali berusaha lebih giat lagi ne!" Kai tertegun sambil memegang dadanya yang mendadak berdegup tak karuan karena ucapan Luhan.

"A…ah ini bukan apa apa kok!" ucap Kai gugup sambil menyombongkan dirinya membuat Luhan sedikit jengkel. Tak lama Luhan melihat sosok Sehun terpaku dibelakangnya bersama Sehun yang mengikutinya.

"Sehun!" sapa Luhan lalu menghampiri dua namja itu.

"Sehun-aa, bagaimana hasil testmu? Kudengar Chanyeol peringkat tiga lagi ya disekolah? Ddaebak!" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, ania… Luhan sendiri, bagaimana?" ucap Chanyeol pelan dan pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sehun yang mendadak mengubah raut wajahnya tadi.

"Dia pasti dapat nilai jelek sepertiku, iya kan?" sahut Kai dari kejauhan membuat Luhan menatapnya garang.

"Yaa, siapa yang bilang? Ani ani, dia bohong!" kemudian Kai dan Luhan sama sama tertawa. Membuat Sehun benar benar mengubah pandangan matanya.

_'Sepertinya aku suka sama Luhan'_ ucapan kata itu terus mengiang ditelinga Sehun seperti radio rusak. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas itu. sekedar menangkan pikirannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan yang melihat pergerakan dari Sehun kembali menegur namja itu dan menyusulnya karena tak mendapat respon dari namja itu.

"Tu…" Luhan yang tengah berusaha menghentikan langkah Sehun terhenti ketika Sehun menolak untuk disentuh Luhan. Tangannya menampik keras tangan Luhan yang sempat menyentuh lengannya. Luhan terkejut, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. Namun Sehun tak bereaksi sama sekali dan melanjutkan berjalan keluar kelas.

'Ah, waeyo' iner Luhan sambil memandang punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan POV

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia berubah? Kenapa…dia jadi dingin begitu? Hah… aku memejamkan mataku lelah memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Saat ini aku sedang piket membersihkan halaman belakang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hey, auramu gelap sekali! Kenapa?" aku menangkap nada mengejek dari Baekhyun. Aku meloleh padanya.

"Baekhyunniee…"

"Kau suka menggambar komik tentang namja kan? Eoh? Benar kan? Kalau begitu kau pasti mengerti perasaan namja kan? Bisakah kau katakana padaku? Bisa katakana padaku tidak?" aku menatap Baekhyun dan mengguncangkan bahunya dengan keras dan dia membalas menatapku bingung. Jadi, biar kuceritakan. Dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya disekolah ini, dia bilang dia mencari barang bagus. Dan yang dimaksud adalah 'sesuatu' yang bisa ia gunakan untuk keperluan menulis komiknya. Jadi, jangan berfikir Baekhyun itu aneh dan ambigu. Ya walau dulu aku sempat berpikir begitu juga. Eh, back to story.

"Kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini sih? Masa bodoh ah!" aku menutup wajahku sambil mengomel tidak jelas. Namun kemudian aku merasakan seseorang menarikku.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku jengkel pada Baekhyun. Seenaknya saja dia menarikku dan menyuruhku bersembunyi dibalik semak semak. Namun kemudian aku melotot melihat Chanyeol menarik Sehun.

"Sakit, Chanyeol! Bisakah kau lepaskan?" Sehun terlihat tak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol. Namun agaknya namja tinggi itu tak menggubris perkataan Sehun. Chanyeol melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan seminggu ini kemudian menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Tanpa melepas tarikan tangannya.

"Barusan tadi itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Itu bukan karena keinginanmu kan? Menyedihkan sekali…" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ceramah lagi?" kali ini Sehun memandang Chanyeol jengah. Aish, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dua bocah itu?

"Sehun… kalau kau memang suka padanya, kenapa kau tidak berfikir untuk bergerak lebih cepat untuk mendapatkannya? Kau tidak perlu memikirkan Kai!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Chan!" sahut Sehun dingin. Oh, demi Xiumin yang suka sekali makan bakpau aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang dua namja ini maksud.

"Kai, Suho, Chen juga kau… aku tidak pernah ingin kalian lepaskan!" aku melotot bingung mendengar sauara lirih Sehun. Apa maksudnya?

"Buatku… kalian lebih penting daripada dia… aku jauh lebih senang bila bersama kalian! Aku tidak mau egois. Jadi, lepaskan saja aku!" aku melihat Chanyeol tertegun sambil menatap Sehun. Sementara Sehun sudah menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol-aa tanganku… sakit" Chanyeol melepas tangan Sehun dan Sehun bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku hanya diam mengintip dari balik semak bersama Baekhyun.

'Ada apa ini? Tidak akan melepaskan? Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa wajahnya seperti itu? aah, aku benar benar tidak mengerti perasaan namja'

"Hey, jangan melamun Lu!" aku kaget dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Tapi ia malah meninggalkanku. Mungkin karena aku tak merespon ucapannya.

Author POV

Keesokan harinya Luhan sengaja datang agak siang. Tujuannya agar ia bisa melihat Sehun yang sudah berada dikelas. Namun begitu masuk ia tak mendapati hidung namja itu. Luhan melihat Chen dan Suho yang mengerumuni Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut" ucap Chen membuat Luhan penasaran dan mendekat kearah mereka.

'Tidak biasanya dia tidak masuk seperti ini…'

"Arraseo…setelah pulang sekolah aku akan menjengukmu. Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja sih Hun?" Luhan diam memandang Chanyeol yang tengah memulai sesi ceramah pada …Sehun?

"Eung, Chanyeol-aa! Sehun sedang istirahat ya?" Tanya Luhan pelan setelah Chanyeol mengakhiri ceramahnya pada namja diseberang sana.

"Ne, sepertinya dia sedang demam. Makanya hari ini dia tidak tidak masuk sekolah!" Luhan terlihat kaget.

'Waktu itukan dia sempat bercerita tentang keluarganya…"

"_Orang tuaku jarang dirumah"_

"_Mereka sudah bercerai" _kata kata Sehun waktu it uterus terngiang dikepala Luhan. Membuatnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Emmm, Chanyeol-aa pulang sekolah nanti, boleh aku ikut bersamamu kerumahnya?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut serius. Dan tiba tiba saja sebuah bisikan setan melintasi otak Chanyeol.

"Aku ingat ada sedikit keperluan! Bagaimana jika aku gambarkan petanya? Jadi nanti kau dulu yang pergi menjenguknya?" Luhan langsung menjawab dengan yakin.

"Waeyo? Sehun sakit? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" Kai yang baru datang langsung ikut berdiskusi bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Andweyo! Kalau kalian juga ikut nanti dia malah tidak bisa istirahat" ucap Chanyeol penekanan. Mau jadi matchmaker nih hyung?#dilempar sandal, lanjutkan.

"Igeo! Pokoknya kamu lewati gerbang dulu ne, setelah itu pasti ketemu. Rumah Sehun itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

"Ne" Luhan menerima coretan kertas dari Chanyeol.

'Kok jadi aku sendiri yang kesana? Gawat juga ini…' batin Luhan sambil mendekap kertas peta rumah Sehun.

XXX

Sehun POV

Keadaan rumahku sepi. Namun tidak dengan suara berisik hujan diluar. Aku sedang berbaring dikamarku yang berada dilantai dua. Sial, kepalaku sangat pening. Aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Aku membuka mataku. Ah, pasti CHanyeol. Aku menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Aku memencet tombol camera intercom secara tidak sadar.

"Yeo…" igae mwo? Kenapa yeoja rusa ini ada disana?

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Cepat pulang!" ucapku dingin padanya.

"Tadinya aku berfikir seperti itu… tapi diluar hujan deras. Aku tidak bawa payung dan sekarang basah kuyup." Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Benar, diluar sedang hujan. Dan dia yeoja Oh Sehun. Demi Tuhan, kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya cepat pulang?

"A…ah iya masuklah! Aku akan membuka pintu."

Author POV

"Tunggu disana" ucap Sehun kemudian naik ke kamarnya.

"Mianhae, merepotkanmu!"

"Mmm"

"Rumahnya memang berbeda dari yang lain!" ucap Luhan lirih sambil mengamati setiap detail yang berada dihadapannya.

'Ini sangat indah. Ditempat seperti ini… dia selalu sendirian… tidak ada harapan'

"Hey…" ucapan tiba tiba Sehun mengangetkan Luhan dari lamunannya.

"Buka bajumu!" ucap Sehun dingin dan penuh penekanan. Membuat Luhan melotot kaget dan segera berlari panic menuju pintu. Ia mencoba membukanya berkali kali tetapi tidak bisa.

"Tu…tunggu hei! Aku datang bukan untuk itu!" teriak Luhan sambil memandang Sehun horror.

"Ini aku bawakan baju ganti untukmu! Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau basah kuyub!" balasan Sehun yang jengkel membuat Luhan sadar bahwa ditangan Sehun ada setumpuk baju ganti.

"E…eh i…iya!" sahut Luhan gugup.

"Ternyata otakmu lumayan ngeres juga eoh?" Sehun menyeringai seolah mengejek Luhan.

'Ugh, menyebalkan!' Luhan menerima baju ganti itu lalu memandang punggung Sehun dengan tajam. Atas petunjuk Sehun, dia mengganti pakaiannya dikamar tamu.

"Ish, orang sepertinya memang tidak punya simpati! Kenapa tadi aku harus mengkhawatirkan dia sih? Harusnya aku gak usah datang!" Luhan mengomel pelan sambil mengganti bajunya. Selesai itu dia keluar dan menghampiri Sehun di ruang tengah.

"Sehuan-aa, gomawo baju gantinya!" ucap Luhan namun ia terdiam saat melihat Sehun tertidur dengan lelap di sofa ruang tengah.

"Dia tidur? Aa, dia memang sedang sakit!"Luhan berucap lirih sambil memandang Sehun yang tertidur.

XXX

Sehun membuka matanya. Ia tak sadar seberapa lama ia tertidur. Seingatnya ia sedang menunggu yeoja rusa itu berganti pakaian. Sehun berusaha duduk dan ia melihat punggung Luhan yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sesuatu didapur karena ruang tengah dan dapur berhadapan.

"Ah… kau sudah bangun? Aku pinjam dapurnya! Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, mau makan? Selagi panas!" ucap Luhan tersenyum sambil emmbawskan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan uap itu ke meja makan. Sehun tak membalas tapi ia berjalan pelan dan menarik kursi diruang makan.

"Bisa dimakankah?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap semangkuk bubur yang tersaji didepannya.

"Yaa, jangan meremehkan masakanku ya!" bentak Luhan main main. Sehun memandang counter dapurnya yang penuh bahan makanan lalu beralih menyendok bubur itu dan mencobanya.

"Kau membeli ini semua sebelum datang kemari ya?" Tanya Sehun sambil meniup bubur yang ada disendoknya dengan lucu hingga membuat Luhan berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"Ne, karena kupikir Sehun pasti belum makan! Ahaha, karena waktu itu kamu bilang dirumah tidak ada siapa siapa kan!" ucap Luhan sambil tertawa canggung.

"Aaah, begitu! Enak!" ucap Sehun setelah berhasil mencicipi rasa dari bubur buatan Luhan. Sementara Luhan terdiam melihat senyum senang Sehun.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne"

"Syukurlah… kupikir itu akan aneh!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Kali ini Sehun yang terdiamena melihat senyum Luhan yang ia rasa lebih dari sebelumnya.

Ting Tong

Kedua orang itu menoleh pada pintu. Luhan segera berdiri semnetara Sehun masih mematung sambil memegang mangkoknya.

"Kau makan saja Sehun-aa, biar aku yang keluar!" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ne"

Luhan menghadap layar intercom dan memencet tombol camera nya.

"Loh, Kai? Ada apa ya?" Luhan kemudian memencet tombol speaker sementara Sehun sudah membatu dimeja makan.

"Yeo…" Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun membungkamnya dari belakang.

"Yeoboseyo…" ucap Sehun dingin sambil membekap Luhan.

"Sehun-aa, ini aku! Aku dengar katanya Luhan kemari, benarkah? Apa dia ada?" ucap Kai dari luar dengan payung ditangannya.

"Ani, obseo! Pasti dia sudah pulang kan?" ucap Sehun dingin sambil membungkam Luhan. Sehun segera mematikan intercomnya dan menatap kosong dengan tangan masih dimulut Luhan dan posisinya yang berada dibelakang Luhan. Sementara Luhan sendiri tidak bisa mengelak dan melirik Sehun yang berada dibelakangnya dengan mendongak.

'Sehun-aa…'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**dwiihae** : hyung cuma modus kok nuna#dilempar panci. penasaran sama baekkie nuna? kenapa? ne, sudah di next. sip, masih keep write kok. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**readerr** : sudah di next reader-nim. suka bikinan dyo? gomawo 3 bbuing~

**XOXOChikaLee** : ah, jwesonghamnida. soalnya dyo juga lagi belajar dan coba nerapinnya. bukannya aku kasih bahasa indo juga ya?#mikir. nanti dikurangin deh. gomawo nuna 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : ya ya ya, jangan mengejek hyung. dia itu bukan namsan tower. tapi tiang listrik berjalan#dilempar ke laut. tenang saja nuna, semakin berlanjut semua semakin jelas kok#malah ngasih clue. ne, fighting. keke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**niasw3ty** : love? sama siapa nuna? aku? hun hyung? keke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : Tbc emang sering ganggu nuna, tapi jangan dibunuh. nanti jadi END yang gantiin hehe. salah hyung aja ngomongnya mesum#dibekep. eung... gimana ya? pasti ada tapi tidak untuk chap depan#ketawa setan. rajin baca aja biar gak ketinggalan chapternya pas popo. biar bisa komen pertama kali#modus. ia nih nuna ngaco#ditabok. ne, sudah dinext nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : mian mian mian... ini udah dinext kok. jangan sedih ya. jangan hajar TBC ya hahaha. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : sudah dilanjut nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 6 (The Reason)

Auhtor POV

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan tangan yang masih bertengger manis dimulut Luhan. Luhan tak memberontak sedikitpun, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Uuu…uuuuuunggg~" geraman Luhan seperti memerintahkan Sehun untuk melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

"Mian!" ucap Sehun setelah melepas Luhan sementara Luhan tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Kai… sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Luhan lirih. Sementara Sehun masih diam dengan raut wajah datar.

'Tadi… Sehun kenapa sih? Jadinya sekarang hanya berdua sajakan? Bagaimana ini?' batin Luhan bingung.

"Kai… Kai menyukaimu!" ucap Sehun sambil memegang samping kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Mwo? MWO?" Sehun menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan yang melebihi suara Chen ketika memekik.

"Apa kau bilang? Gotjimal hajima(jangan bohong)!"

"Ani, aku tak bohong!" Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Karena… kalau dia melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, bisa gawat nantinya"

"Begitu ya? Begitu… maaf, aku mau pulang saja!" Luhan berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan yeoja rusa itu memegang pundak Luhan untuk menahannya.

"Luhan…" Sehun kaget melihat Luhan menangis. Namun belum sempat Sehun mengeluarkan kata, Luhan sudah berlari menuju kamar tamu dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragamnya yang basah. Sementara diluar sana Sehun merutuki sikapnya.

"Babo" makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

'Aku tahu Sehun bermaksud baik! Dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa rasanya hatika rasanya sesakit ini?' bati Luhan sambil terus menangis.

XXX

Suasana kelas G masih sama, ramai. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hari itu, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Ah, iya…kemarin kalian lihat tidak?" suara Kai membuat Luhan yang duduk dibangku depan menoleh dan menatap Kai.

'Masa iya sih Kai suka denganku?' batin Luhan sambil menatap Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan Suho dan Chen.

'Tapi, jika dilihat dari orangnya dia hanya orang yang memikirkan diri sendiri. Mana mungkin dia suka padaku'

"Sehun-aa, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Ne" mendengar suara Sehun membuat Luhan benar benar gugup.

'Aku harus terlihat baik baik saja! Jangan sampai membahas soal kemarin' Luhan menunduk seolah tak menyadari kehadiran Sehun disana. Sementara Sehun memandang Luhan dan berjalan pelan kearahnya.

"Luhan!"

"A…apa?" Luhan tampak canggung ketika Sehun memanggilnya.

"Igeo(ini)!" Sehun memberikan bungkusan pada Luhan

"Apa ini?" Luhan menggenggamnya dan membolak balik bungkusan itu.

"Sudahlah simpan saja!" ucap Sehun cepat. Namun Kai melihat itu dan penasaran dengan apa yang berada didalam bungkusan itu.

"Igae mwo(ini apa)? Coba lihat!" Kai merebut bungkusan itu dan membukanya.

"Tunggu Kai!" cegah Sehun tapi ia kalah cepat dari Kai.

"Apa ya isinya?" Kai membuka bungkus itu dan mengeluarkan isisnya.

"Yangmal(kaoskaki)?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Ah, majja(benar). Kemarin aku lupa!"

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Sehun pada Luhan sambil menatap yeoja tajam.

"Kelupaan? Jadi, kemarin Luhan ada dirumah Sehun ya? Jangan jangan… kalian melakukan sesuatu yang hentai?" Ucap Kai dengan lirih sementara Luhan menggeleng heboh. Sehun? Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ania… kemarin aku basah kuyub karena kehujanan dan Sehun hanya memberikan baju ganti." Jelas Luhan malah membuat wajah Kai mengeras.

"Mwo? Kau kenapa sih? Kemarin kau bilang dia sudah pulang!" bentak Kai pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya memejamkan mata dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Karena… aku tidak mau terjadi kesalah pahaman" ucap Sehun kalem.

"Apa maksudnya? Dari mimic wajahmu saja sudah ketahuan kok!" ucap Kai kalap.

"Jong In" bentak Chanyeol kesal.

"Ternyata orang sepertimu tak boleh diremehkan eoh? Kenapa hah… apa begini… yang namanya sahabat?" teriakan keras Kai membuat Sehun menegang dan menatap Kai bersalah. Sementara Luhan terdiam. Tak lama kemudian Kai membekap mulutnya karen tahu ia sudah bicara kelewatan.

"Eung.." sela Kai lirih.

"Aku tahu…" Sehun berucap lirih dan sendu.

"Sehun!"

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Sehun membentak Chanyeol yang memanggilnya. Ia bergegas keluar kelas tanpa seorangpun yang mengikutinya. Semua memandang dengan diam sementara Kai sudah jongkok dilantai merutuki mulutnya.

"Kim Jong In! kata katamu tadi sudah kelewatan!" bentak Chanyeol pada Kai yang dipenuhi awan mendung.

"Aku memang keterlaluan" ucap Kai sambil menangis.

"Kaiiii…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu!

"Ish, baboyaimma(dasar bodoh)!" ketika semua saling menyslahkan Kai, Luhan hanya diam menatap semua itu.

"Lalu sekarang, dia sudah pasti terluka kan?" Luhan terkejut menyadari hal itu.

"Luhan" ucap Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan.

"Chanyeol-aa, sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya! Biar masalah ini cepat selesai!" Luhan menatap Chen yang baru saja selesai bicara hal yang dimengerti Luhan pada Chanyeol.

"Sehun… kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Luhan lirih sambil menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Chanyeol-aa… apakah karena aku orang luar, makanya aku gak boleh tahu?" ucap Luhan sambil menahan lengan Chanyeol. Wajahnya sudah putus asa. Pandangan Chanyeol berubah.

Diatap Sekolah…

"Saat Sehun berada di tingkat 2 junior high school, dia pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas gedung sekolah!" raut wajah Luhan shock mendengar cerita pertama dari mulut chanyeol.

"Apa kau tahu jika orang tua Sehun adalah kepala sekolah disini? Sehun juga diharuskan menjadi anak yang terbaik dimata orang lain. Dan… didunia ini hanya ummanya saja yang bisa mengerti. Tapi, ummanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dan yang tersisa hanya hubungan appa anak yang sangat dingin." Chanyeol diam. Begitu juga Luhan. Ia tak menyangka jika hidup Sehun sangat menyedihkan.

"Tapi, Sehun selalu berusaha!" tambah Chen.

"Tapi, tidak pernah ada hasilnya" Suho menimpali dengan raut sendu.

"Sampai sampai dia ikut tiga kursus dalam satu bulan. Dan itu pertama kalinya dia mengambil kursus." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kursus?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung.

"Sehun benar benar berjuang sekuat tenaga. Karena dia pikir, kalau dia menjadi anak yang sempurna, maka appanya akan melihatnya… tapi tetap saja. Semuanya tidak ada yang berubah.

"_Aku tahu, lebih baik aku tidak ada saja" _ucapan itu masih teringat jelas dikepala Chanyeol sebelum Sehun terjun dari lantai atas gedung sekolah.

"Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Akhirnya dia nekat sampai bunuh diri. Dia pikir dengan seperti itu dia akan menemukan kebahagiaan. Aku saja tidak habis pikir jika dia benar benar melakukannya." Chanyeol menatap lurus.

"Orang tua Sehun memang benar benar menyebalkan! Bisa bisanya mereka memperlakukan anaknya sampai seperti ini!" Chen menyahut sambil merebahkan dirinya dibangku.

"Tapi waktu itu Sehun sangat supel, semua teman sekelasnya suka padanya!" tambah Suho.

"Jadi begitu? Makanya kalian semua selalu ada disekeliling Oh Sehun ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan jari yang berada didagu.

"Tidak seperti kelihatanya kok!" sahut Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kami bahkan sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kami mencoba menghindarkannya dari itu!"

"Kalau begitu, perasaan lukanya itu akan semakin membengkak bukan? karena kalian sepertinya hanya terkekang oleh keadaan Sehun… bukankah yang paling ingin melihat Sehun bahagia adalah kalian?" Ucap Luhan sambil berteriak dan menatap keempat namja disana. Mereka terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah ketempat Sehun! Kai juga!" intonasi Luhan merendah.

"Tapi…"

"Memangnya kau tidak mau berbaikan dengannya?" ucapan Luhan membuat Kai diam dan menatap Luhan.

XXX

"Sehun!" Sehun yang sedang duduk sendiri ditaman menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilnya menoleh. Dia kaget mendapati teman temannya menghampirinya dengan Kai yang berada didepan.

"Kai?"

"Ppaliwa!" Luhan mendorong Kai mendekat pada Sehun. Sementara Sehun hanya bingung menatap mereka semua.

"A…aah aa…aku…maafkan aku!" Kai membungkuk pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku kemarin…" ucap Kai dengan nada malas.

"Kaiiii…" bentak Luhan pada Kai.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi. Aku… aku suka denganmu… aku juga senang main sama kamu!"Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan Kai.

'Ada apa dengan bocah ini?'

"Ne, kami juga senang!" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Na do!" Chen menyahut dari belakang.

"Ka…kalian apa apaan sih? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak" ucap Sehun bingung. Sementara Kai sudah maju hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Kau… jadi orang…Rasain nih!" ucap Kai geram lalu memeluk Sehun dari belakang dan mecekiknya pura pura sambil tertawa. Sehun yang semula hanya diam kini ikut tertawa bersama Kai, Suho dan Chen yang sedang bercanda dengannya. Luhan hanya mampu diam membatu melihat tawa lepas dari Sehun.

"Yaak bocah rusa! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" protes Sehun pada Luhan karena dia kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari ketiga temannya itu.

"Rahasia!" teriak Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Apa dari junior high school, ada kehidupanmu yang berubah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan keempat namja itu bercanda.

"Yang lalu… yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang aku senang bersama kalian semua!" sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. Membuat Chanyeol juga tersenyum lalu kembali menatap teman temannya.

'Kenapa waktu itu dia menangis ya? Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini?' batin Sehun sambil mengamati Luhan yang tertawa disamping Chanyeol.

'Sepertinya… aku memang suka pada Sehun!' batin Luhan tersenyum manis saat Sehun menatapnya.

TBC

pendek lagi ya? hehehe mian, jangan hajar dyo. tunggu chapter 7 besok ya. Anyeong~


	7. Chapter 7

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**BeibiEXOl** : #tutup muka. ratenya T nuna. masa chapter satu udah main poppo aja. gak boleh#dilempar swallow. jjang? jinjja? gomawo nuna 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : kasihan hyung, tapi biarin aja. hyung kan selalu jail#ditabok. ne, majja. wajah hyung kaya tembok rumah kosong. datar dingin dan berdebu, kyahahahaha#disuapin bakiak. JANGAN USIR KAI HYUNG!#capslock jebol. eoh? itu bukan panggilan sayangnya. nanti ada kok tapi bukan itu ya... ne, sudah dinext nuna kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : dibales disini skalian nuna ya. sweet? kaya gula? syukurlah, berarti tidak perlu tambahan waktu untuk merebus hati nuna. kan bumbu hunhannya udah meresap sempurna kan?#perumpamaan ngaco. jjang? gomawo. belum belum, kyung nuna belum waktunya masuk. ne, keep write kok nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : aniaaa, andweji! Sehun hyung punya saya!#dilempar ke galaxy

**vhienatrialvin** : gomawo... ne, sudah diupdate. jinjja? woah, call me oppa!#dijitak. yeheet~ ne, hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : iyya, nanti daddy nongol kok. ngg, masih lama mungkin. emm, gimana ya? boleh deh, tapi bubble tea dua cup ya#narget. ne, selalu happy ending. ne fighting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 7 (That Girl)

Auhtor POV

"Ugh… aju deoweosoo(sangat panas)" Luhan memegang rambutnya dan menariknya kedua arah yang berbeda.

"Makanya ikat rambutmu! Bagaimana tidak panas jika rambut panjangmu tergerai begitu!" nasihat Kai yang baru saja masuk kelas dengan ransel yang masih ada dipunggungnya.

"Enak saja! Memang kau fikir berapa lama aku bisa membuat rambutku seperti ini?" omel Luhan pada Kai membuat namja tan itu langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan omelan Luhan.

"Emm Baekhyun-aa, ada rencana tidak hari ini?" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dengan senyum cerah.

"Obseo" sahut Baekhyun datar.

"Ah, coba lihat ini! Ini hasil test yang kemarin!" Kai mengurutkan lembar jawaban dari nilai 13 – 20 dengan bangga.

"Woah ddaebak angkanya berurutan!" ucap Chen dan Suho terkekeh senang bersama Kai.

"Yaak, nilai jeblok begitu saja kau pamerkan?" cibir Luhan dengan jengkel.

'Cih, memang dasar kelas bodoh!' batin Luhan mendumal kesal.

"Kalau kau mau memotong rambutmu, datang saja kerumahku!" ucap Chen tersenyum kearah Luhan.

"Dirumahmu buka salon? Aah, pantas saja rambutmu selalu bagus! Eng, bagaimana ya"Luhan tampak bimbang dengan tawaran Chen,

"Mukamu tidak akan berubah kok, bocah rusa! Kan yang dipotong hanya rambutnya saja!" cibir Kai yang malas melihat tingkah ragu Luhan.

"Yak neo! Diam saja kenapa hah! Mulutmu benar benar…" Luhan benar benar jengkel dengan bocah satu ini. Kenapa dia selalu mencari gara – gara dengannya? Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Luhan yang merasa ada yang berdiri dibelakangnya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun disana.

'Se…Sehun!'

"Aku mau makan" ucap Sehun sambil melihat Kai yang memegang ayam goreng.

"Makan?" Kai mendekat pada Sehun dan menyodorkan ayam ditangannya. Sehun menggigit sedikit lalu keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

'Ternyata… aku memang menyukai Sehun! Tapi, setelah itu kami jarang sekali ngobrol. Dan memasuki musim panas kali ini, hatiku jadi berbunga bunga' Luhan menatap Sehun yang bercanda dengan Kai sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup dengan kencang.

XXX

"Ah, tinggal dua minggu lagi!" ucap Luhan semangat saat pulang bersama dengan kelima namja itu.

"Kapan test itu akan berakhir? Aku ingin segera istirahat!" Ucap Kai dengan raut memelas. Dia kelihatan sudah bosan dengan ujian sekolahnya.

"Aish, panas!" kini Chen mengipas lehernya dengan tangan. Bahkan kemeja dan blazer seragamnya kini berada dipinggangnya.

"Ah, bagaimana jika liburan musim panas kali ini kita pergi ke laut? Pasti menyenangkan!" usul Luhan dengan senyum manis namun berbeda dengan tanggapan dari Kai dan Chen.

"Menyenangkan? Tapi kenapa kesannya seperti memaksa eoh?" Chen memandang Luhan dengan raut datar.

"Majja!" ucapan Kai membuat dahi Luhan berkedut tak suka.

"Memang jika jalan dengan teman sekelas itu tidak menyenangkan ya? Dasar egois!" maki Luhan pada dua namja usil itu.

"Memangnya kita pikirin?" Kai dan Chen berjalan dulu mendahului yang lain.

"Ah, aku mau ke game center dulu ne! Anyeong!" Kai melambai pada Luhan kemudian berjalan dengan Chen. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berada dibelakang memandang Luhan.

"Ruru" Luhan yang merasa seseorang memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun masih disana.

"Menurutku panjang lebih bagus!" ucap Sehun membuat Luhan diam.

"Mwo?"

"Ah, yasudah jika kau tidak mengerti! Sudah ne, anyeong!" Sehun berbalik dan menyusul temannya yang sudah berjalan dulu.

'Panjang?'

"_Bagaimana jika kau datang kesalonku?"_

"_Gimana ya?"_

'Eh, jangan jangan… yang dia maksudkan itu rambutku! Ba… barusan dia memanggilku Ruru? Ruru!' Luhan terdiam begitu menyadari maksud perkataan Sehun. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

Luhan POV

"Aku pulang! Mama, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memotong rambutku!" aku membuka pintu dengan semangat dan berteriak dengan keras. Kulihat mama memandangku dengan bingung sambil menggendong Xiumin yang sedang makan ice cream.

"Mwoji?" ucap mama bingung sementara aku hanya tersenyum.

XXX

Aku mandi bersama Xiumin dan mengeramasinya. Ah ya, kenapa Sehun tiba tiba bilang begitu ya? Apa dia juga suka memperhatikan rambutku? Aah, senangnya… Ish, aku jadi kepikiran terus. Ah, bagaimana ini? Isi otakku hanya Sehun saja. Dan, disekolah khusus laki laki seperti itu bukankah aku hanya orang luar? Ah, aku jadi menginat saat pertama kali bertemu. Cara dia memberi salam… Bagaimana jika yeoja hanya dijadikan bahan percobaan saja? Ish pikiranku semakin tidak jelas saja!

XXX

"Yeoja yang disukai Sehun?" ucap Baekhyun bingung pada pertanyaan Luhan.

"Eung, kupikir Baekhyun pasti tahu!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, yang lalu biarlah berlalu?" kini Luhan hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Baekkie!" rajuk Luhan manja.

"Arraseo arraseo, tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun membuka note kecilnya dan mencari data yang ia butuhkan.

"Emm, dia tidak memiliki tipe yang khusus sih."

"Ta…tapi bukankah ini sekolah namja? Kenapa bisa?" mana ada tipenya disekolah ini? Kan isinya namja semua.

"Sekolah ini juga dekat dengan sekolah khusus yeoja. Sekolah khusus yeoja Genie." Sekolah khusus yeoja? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu? Ish Baekhyun benar benar tahu semuanya.

"Dari dulu sekolah ini bukan sekolah campuran! Maka dibuatlah alternative yang lain. Sepertinya… Sehun cukup terkenal disana. Ah ya, sepertinya ada satu yeoja yang sudah cukup lama berteman dengannya. Tapi mereka sekarang jarang bertemu. Namanya Ju Hyun." Ju Hyun? Siapa yeoja itu?

Bruuk~

"Aahh" aku terdorong kedepan dan jatuh.

"Lu…"

"Mi…mianhae! Aku tidak melihatmu! Gwenchana?" aku menatap yeoja dengan seragam berbeda yang menabrakku tadi dengan raut bingung. Wajahnya manis sekali. Dia cantik dan kulitnya putih.

"Luhan, ada apa?" kudengar suara Sehun menghampiriku.

"Sehun"

"Irene!" ke…kenapa situasinya jadi berubah? Apa Sehun kenal dengan yeoja ini? Baekhyun membantuku berdiri sementara kulihat yeoja bernama Irene itu sudah bisa berdiri.

"Loh, Irene! Sedang apa?" aku menoleh pada Kai yang juga terlihat akrab dengan yeoja itu.

"Tahun ini aku menjadi dewan siswa, karena nanti akan diadakan festival gabungan. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari!" jelas yeoja itu ramah.

"Aah, sudah lama ne kita tidak main… goukon!" celetuk Kai membuatku semakin penasaran dengan yeoja ini.

"Kai…" ucap Chen malas. Aku mendekat pada Chen.

"Sedang membicarakan apa sih?"

"Ah, Irene… dia adalah mantannya Sehun. Nama lengkapnya Bae Ju Hyun." Aku hanya mampu membuka mulut dengan lebar dan diam membatu. Apa aku tidak salah? Yeoja yang disukainya secantik ini… aku kalah totall.

"Ah, itu… aku tidak bisa pergi!" balas yeoja itu sambil melihat kebelakang.

"Mwo? Wae?" Suho dan Kai bertanya seolah tak terima.

"Maaf ya, nanti jika ada waktu kita ngobrol lagi! Anyeong!"

"Anyeong~" Kai dan Suho membalas sapaannya dengan manis.

"Woah, dia masih saja cantik" aku mendengar Kai bicara dengan senyum senang. Sementara aku hanya berdiri dan disampingku Sehun juga sama.

"Aku sampai gugup tadi!" sahut Suho.

"Hunie… juga tertarik dengan fisiknya ya?" ucapku dengan nada setengah menyindir.

"Apaan sih? Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada yeoja secantik itu"

"Memangnya aku tahu?" sahutku sewot.

"Lagipula akukan jika berteman tidak pilih pilih!" ucap Sehun santai.

"Kau bilang apa?" Kai datang dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Padahal ada perasaan yang kuat tuh!" Chen menggoda Sehun.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan!" jawab Sehun datar.

"Ah, masa sih? Ngaku saja" aku jadi tidak nyaman berada disini.

"Aku mau pulang!" aku berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Aku kesal. Karena apa aku juga tak tahu.

"Tunggu dulu, Lu!"

"Mwoya? Lepaskan!"ucapku tak sadar membentaknya saat ia menarik tanganku.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah?" aku hanya menatapnya kaget.

"Aku tidak marah!" bentakku lalu ia melepaskan tanganku. Aku menatapnya gugup lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

'Aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan pernah mau tahu tentang Sehun dan yeoja itu. Majja, sebaiknya aku tidak tahu. Harusnya aku bersikap biasa saja!'

Auhtor POV

"Jadi tidak seru, tahu! Gara gara yeoja itu datang sih!"

"Baekkie… kata katamu membuatku terluka!" Luhan berjongkok ditaman belakang dan Baekhyun baru saja datang sambil membawakan tasnya.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ngomong yang sebenarnya saja? Bodoh!" Luhan merasa seperti kata kata Baekhyun menusuk hatinya. Sakit tapi ada benarnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah menyerah dengan Sehun? Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang ada didalam hatimu!" tambah Baekhyun santai.

XXX

'Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan! Lagipula, yeoja itukan hanya masa lalunya saja. Benar benar suatu kesalahan! Kenapa aku bisa terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini? Aku harus bisa seperti biasa lagi!' batin Luhan sambil masuk kembali ke kelas. Ia merasa seperti ada yang tertinggal dalam kelas. Setelah yakin ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. Dan ia berpapasan dengan yeoja itu.

'Si mantan, dia datang juga…'

"Ah, yang kemarin!" ucap Irene ramah.

"Anyeong! Xi Luhan imnida!"

"Anyeong, Bae Ju Hyun imnida. Bangapta!" Luhan memandang yeoja itu dengan bingung.

"Eung, Irene? Kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali?" Tanya Luhan beruasah sebiasa mungkin dengan yeoja didepannya sementara yeoja didepannya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, ini data festival tahun lalu!" Luhan mengambil separuh dari bawaan Irene dan membantunya.

"Mwo? Jadi setiap tahun harus menyiapkan yang seperti ini?"

"Ne, Luhan juga baru sekolah disini ya? Tapi, hebat ya. Aku bisa jadi dewan siswa. Karena aku senang. Eh, Luhan sekelas dengan Sehun ya?"

"Ne!"

"Aah, begitu! Dia bagaimana?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Apa masih sama seperti dulu? Selalu bersama sama dengan Kai dan yang lainnya?"

"Ah? Ah, sepertinya sekarang banyak yang berubah! Tambah bodoh!" ucap Luhan jujur.

Duukk

"Akh!" Luhan memekik sakit ketika ia merasakan seseorang menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan suka membicarakan kejelekan orang lain!" ucap Sehun datar.

"Sehunie!" pekik Luhan kesal.

"Apa ini? Mau dibawa kemana?" Sehun tak menanggapi ucapan Luhan dan beralih membantu Irene.

"Ke ruang meeting!" ucap Irene sambil terus memandang Sehun.

"Kenapa punyaku tak kau bawakan sih?" kesal Luhan pada Sehun karena hanya Irene yang dibantunya.

"Bukannya kau tak kelihatan keberatan?" sahut Sehun sambil smirk menggoda Luhan. Membuat Irene memandang pertengkaran kecil yang manis dari hunhan dalam diam.

"Mwoya?" mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju ke ruang meeting.

"Permisi!" Sehun mengucap salam lalu masuk dan meletakkan data Irene ke meja.

"Dia tidak berubah. Masih tetap baik!" Luhan menoleh pada Irene mendengarnya bicara dengan lirih. Karena kini jarak keduanya terlampau dekat.

"Seandainya dia juga menjadi dewan siswa, kalau dia menjadi dewan siswa pasti aku akan selalu datang kemari!" Luhan membulat mendengar ucapan jujur yeoja itu. apa ini berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk Luhan?

"Jangan bilang bilang ne!" Irene tertawa kecil lalu menghampiri Sehun.

'Kenapa… yang lalu kenyataannya tidak seperti itu? jadi, masa lalunya…'

"Gomawo, Sehun!"

"Cheonmaneo!" Sehun berucap sambil tersenyum tipis.

'Dan, sekarang yeoja itu masih menyukai Sehun! Jika tidak, maka dia tidak akan mungkin bicara seperti itu. apa mungkin dia merasa menyesal? Bagaimana kalau nanti…me, mereka balikan lagi?'

"Hai, kau kenapa?" Luhan kaget dan menatap Sehun.

"Dia cantik sekali ya?"

'Ommo, aku bicara apa sih?' Luhan kemudian memejamkan matanya karena setitik air sudah menggenang disudut matanya.

"Begitu? Aku tidak semudah itu suka dengan seseorang hanya karena wajahnya yang cantik!" Luhan kali ini mendongak dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu! aku sih sukanya…"

"Tunggu! Kau tadi ngomong apa?" Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun dengan nada jengkel.

"Ania, aku tidak bilang apa apa!"

'Ani, aku tidak mau menjadi masa lalu bagimu, Oh Sehun!' batin Luhan sendu ketika menatap Sehun tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Ugh, rasanya aku ingin mandi dan berendam karena aku sedang kesal padamu!" geram Luhan dari belakang karena Sehun meninggalkannya.

'Yeoja itu hanyalah masa lalu Sehun!' yakin Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Ya, ppaliwa!" ucap Sehun sambil menoleh pada Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan berlari menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada didepan.

'Tenang saja, Xi Luhan juga tidak akan kalah dengan yang seperti ini!'

"Siapa sebenarnya Xi Luhan itu?" Irene keluar dari ruang meeting dan memandang dalam pada punggung Luhan dan Sehun yang berjalan berdua.

TBC

mian untuk typonya ya. wait next chap ya! saranghaja~


	8. Chapter 8

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Dyo mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena chapter ini molor. Dyo tepar gara gara hujannya Suho hyung. maaf ya, diusahakan supaya gak molor lagi. gomawo semuanya. saranghae bbuing~.**

**balasan review:**

**huy** : sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : bener? udah pernah baca? iyalah gak sama nuna. kan ini bukan visualisasi. judulnya sama nuna. iya keren. yang jadi peran utamanya Matsuyuki Ran sama Konishi Sawa. udah inget? emang masalalu nuna sama ya kaya yang dyo tulis? dyo bukan telekinesis ya... dasar orang tua#ditabok. ne, sudah di next. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : hey hey jangan ngamuk nuna. irene kan cuma acting dan irene punya dyo. jangan dicincang#mewek. iya iya hyung cuma buat Lu nuna kok. ne sudah di next ini. gomawo pujiannya. iya sih, dan bikin saya cemburu#bakar menyan. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : gak jelas gimana sih nuna? nuna sih bacanya dari chap 4. baca dari awal dong biar paham dikit#sok. iya nuna, misterinya kebongkar. benar, hyung terlalu malu maluin. diambil Kkamjong baru tahu rasa!#dilempar panci d.o . molla, hyung kan aneh! hyung lagi PMS tuh#diwushu. ehem cie Lu nuna... #diceburin ke kolam. amin. udah lanjut nuna gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Usoo** : bacanya dari awal dong reader, aduuh#migrain mendadak

**guest** : gomawo, sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : gak kok nuna. sebenernya sehari sekali. tapi 3 hari ini dyo tepar gara gara air hujannya Suho hyung. makanya molor. mian ya nuna. hyung mukanya kaya celana dalam baru? O.o aku bilangin hyung lo#smirk setan. iya boleh tanya, emm itu jawabannya di chap depan nuna. sabar ya... KrisHan nya masih lama kok. intinya hanya satu, sabar#tersenyum lebar. *udah dijawab X-| . ne fighting! kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : kan irene itu ex nya hyung#muka males. dan juga slight couple nuna. jawabannya di chap depan ya nuna, sabar...#senyum lima jari. ne udah lanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 8 (Goukon)

"_Entah bagaimana aku harus menyampaikannya. Padahal aku ingin sekali dia tahu perasaanku. Aku suka padamu… aku ingin mengakui itu padamu…"_

Luhan POV

Aku sudah memutuskan akan bertanya pada mama dan baba. Aku keluar kamar sambil berlari.

"Mama, baba, diantara kalian siapa yang menyatakan cinta dulu?" aku langsung berteriak begitu sampai diruang makan.

"Uhuuk" baba tersedak kopinya dan menatapku horor. Sementara mama hanya memandangku polos dengan sepotong roti menggantung dibibirnya. Aku ingin mendengarnya, bagaimana kisah mama dan baba dulu.

"Waeyo?" Tanya baba dengan raut gugup.

"Nugunde(siapa)?" rajukku dengan suara manja.

"Tentu saja babamu!" sahut mama dengan wajah bingung.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana awalnya?" tanyaku antusias.

"Awal…nya?"

"Baba punya saingan tidak?"

"Eoh, kau ingin tahu?" kali ini wajah baba terlihat sedikit bersemangat.

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu adalah musim panas. Waktu itu Chullie dipuja sebagai yeoja yang dingin dan cantik. Banyak namja yang ingin bicara dengannya. Termasuk baba…" baba menyunggingkan senyum manisnya sementara mama menatapku innocent. Aku perlu waspada karena bisa saja wajah innocent itu berubah dalam sekian detik.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang! Lebih baik kau pergi kesekolah. Aah, kau ingin menyatakan perasaan cinta ya? Aah, jangan jangan namja pendek yang putih dan kalem itu(read : Suho). Kelihatannya dia namja yang baik. Ake merengut sebal karena mama menebak Suho. Ish, kenapa bukan namja tinggi dengan kulit putih dan juga rambut blonde.

Author POV

"Semuanyaa…. Ayo kita goukon!" Kai berteriak dengan kencang hingga Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho dan Chen memandangnya cengo.

"Yaak, kau bercanda? Kau serius?" wajah Suho kini sudah kaget bercampur senang.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Irene dan kita juga sudah siapin semuanya kok!" ucap Kai dengan wajah berbinar.

"Goukon dengan haksaeng(murid) Genie?" Tanya teman sekelasnya.

"Kai, aku ikut!"

"Andweyo! Karena kami hanya membuat pesertanya 5-5." Kai menyeringai penuh ejekan pada teman sekelasnya.

"Lalu Luhan bagaimana?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah serius.

"Bukannya pilihan yang banyak itu lebih bagus?" Kai bicara nonsense yang tak dimengerti teman temannya.

"Aku tidak ikut!" ucap Sehun datar.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Kai tidak terima. Luhan yang mendengar kata goukon hanya diam dan mulai berfikir aneh.

'Goukon? Irene ikutan goukon? Lalu 5-5…

Irene – Sehun  
>? – Chanyeol<br>? – Chen  
>? – Kai<br>? – Suho ' Luhan terdiam membayangkan kemungkinan pasangan bermain mereka dalam goukon nanti.

"Kai… aku juga mau ikut!" celetuk Luhan tiba tiba. Sepertinya keputusan untuk memperjuangkan Sehun sangat kuat.

"Ah, itu… kau ini mendingan tidak usah ikut! Paling nanti kau tidak bisa main!" ucap Kai sambil meledek Luhan sementara wajah Luhan sudah memelas.

'Aaah, bagaimana ini? Jika aku tidak ikut lalu Sehun pergi dengan yeoja itu…' lamunan Luhan terhenti karena dering ponsel Kai.

"Yeoboseo(halo)"

"Kai" suara dari seberang sana terdengar cukup keras ditelinga Luhan.

"Joengmal mianhae(maaf banget) sepertinya yeojanya masih kurang dua!" lanjut suara dari seberang sana membuat Luhan memasang tampang penuh harap sementara Kai hanya melirik Luhan dengan sangsi. Ia takut jika permainannya nanti dikacaukan Luhan.

XXX

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Suho meneliti secara detail bangunan itu.

"Sudahlah, kau ini hanya tinggal masuk saja cerewet! Lagipula dompetku tak terlalu tebal untuk menyewa tempat yang bagus!" gerutu Kai sambil menuntun kesembilan orang lainnya untuk masuk.

"Dan, kenapa kau harus ikutan segala sih?" Kai memandang tajam pada Luhan.

"Memang kenapa?" Luhan protes dengan wajah tak terima.

"Na do! Kenapa aku juga? Daripada ikutan goukon lebih baik bikin komik!" ucap Baekhyun sebal.

"Gwenchana, Kai-aa! Aku memang ingin Luhan ikutan kok" Irene berucap sambil tersenyum. Membuat Luhan terdiam saja.

'Walau aku bukan namja, aku juga tak akan mengalah. Makanya aku datang kemari.' Batin Luhan berapi api. Mereka bersepuluh duduk mengitari meja. Suho mengambil mic dan mengacungkannya kedepan.

"Siapa yang mau nyanyi?"

"Aku aku!" Luhan mengangkat tangannya dengan girang. Ia menyanyikan lagu duet dengan Baekhyun. Membuat yang lain bertepuk tangan setelah mereka berdua selesai menyanyi.

"Baekkie, suaramu bagus sekali!" teriak Luhan seperti fan girl. Sementara Kai mewek dan Suho yang menyindirnya habis habisan.

"Tapi kenapa harus menyanyikan lagu perempuan iblis sih(penyanyinya dibenci Suho)?"

"Wuah, suaranya seperti anime!" puji yeoja dari sekolah Genie. Baekhyun hanya diam dan tersenyum hanya pada Luhan.

"Assa(baiklah), bagaimana jika kita mulai permainannya? Tema kali ini adalah raja dan budak!" ucap Kai sambil menggenggam 10 stik kayu ditangannya.

"Astaga" Baekhyun menghela nafas jengah.

"Woah, kau membuatnya sendirian?" Suho bertnya dengan konyol pada Kai.

"Aku membuatnya kemarin. Demi goukon!" balas Kai semangat.

"Aku ikut!"

"Memang semua harus ikut, kan?" ucap Kai tajam. Dia mulai membagikan stik itu hingga masing masing memegang satu.

"Yang ada warnanya merah… dia yang menang!" teriak Kai lalu tersenyum. Semua terdiam menatap Kai tajam.

"Ini memang trikmu, kan?"Chen sudah menarik kerah baju Kai. Bagaimana mereka tidak kesal karena yang memegang stik berujung merah itu tak lain tak bukan adalah Kai. Otak dari permainan ini.

"Ania, ani jeongmalyo(tidak, sungguh)! Ah, yang jadi raja harus memberikan perintah. Dan perintah raja itu mutlak." Kai mengkeret dipandang tajam oleh Chen dan Suho. Setelah Chen melepaskannya, Kai menyeringai aneh.

"Nomor dua…Harus mau dipangku raja!" ucapan ngawur Kai membuat Chanyeol membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat. Walaupun terhalang kacamata, mata itu jadi terlihat akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aish!" Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas lalu mendudukkan pantatnya dipangkuan Kai dengan wajah keruh.

"Kenapa Kai milih nomor dua?" Sehun memandang aneh pada namja Tan itu.

"Mungkin karena Kai terlalu senang!" padahal ia berharap nomor dua adalah Luhan atau Irene.

"Sialan!" umpat Kai pelan sementara Luhan terkikik disampingnya.

"Nah, sekarang acak lagi!" ucap Suho semaangat.

'Aku tidak pernah bermain seperti ini. Apa akan terjadi hal baik ya?'

"Siapa rajanya?" Chen menyeringai dengan wajah troll andalannya.

"Aku! Yang nomor 3 cium pipi nomor 4!" seketika Luhan menganga tak terima.

"Mwo?" Irene bergumam kecil sementara Sehun hanya memasang wajah datar.

'Aniaaaaaa, andweyo. Enak sekali' Luhan menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Tunggu, ini diluar kesepakatan…" Sehun mencoba untuk mengelak.

"Ania.." Chen mengibaskan tangannya tanda ia tak menerima penolakan.

"Cium…"

"Cium…"

"Jinjja, gwenchana(benar tidak apa)?" Irene memandang Sehun dengan gugup. Antara malu dan takut jika namja itu marah.

'Permainan ini benar benar…' Sehun memejamkan matanya pasrah namun merutuk dalam hati. Diam diam ia mengumpat Kai dan Chen.

"Mianhae(maaf)!" Irene mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. Luhan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

'Aku kalah… permainan ini… permainan ini…' Luhan benar benar sebal dengan permainan ini.

"Lihatlah, wajah Sehun memerah!" ledek Kai sambil merangkul Sehun.

"Kau pemalu juga eoh?" kali ini Chen datang iku merecoki. Dan Irene memegang bibirnya pelan. Sehun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan yang mereka sewa.

"Eodiya(kemana)?" Tanya Kai.

"Ke toilet" sahut Sehun dingin dan diangguki Kai.

"Eng, Luhan. Apakah saat ini ada seseorang yang disukai Sehun?" Irene bertanya pada Luhan saat semua sedang sibuk tertawa.

"Ne?" Luhan memandang Irene tak mengerti. Namun tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Nihao, mama! Kenapa?"

"Ingat kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam, ya?"

"Ne, mama" Luhan menutup panggilan dan memasukkan ponselnya.

"Wae? Kau harus pulang?" tanyab Kai seolah kecewa.

'Aah, nice timing. Kalau tidak ada mama aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.' Luhan menghela nafasnya lega.

"Lu, ayo cepat!" Luhan menoleh karena panggilan Kai dan Chen.

"Rajanya siapa?"

"Aku" seorang yeoja dari Genie tersenyum puas.

"Assa, yang terkahir harus berbeda nih!"

"Nomor dua…"

'Aku nomor dua' batin Luhan melihat stiknya.

"…dan nomor tujuh, ciuman!" Luhan dan Kai terdiam. Namun kemudian wajah keduanya memerah malu.

"Ci…ciuman?"

"Chakaman(tunggu). Ini pasti bercanda kan? Aku tida bisa… aku tidak mau" ucap Luhan heboh sementara yeoja Genie yang menjadi raja sudah memekik senang dengan temannya. Kai menarik pundak Luhan dan menahannya.

"Ingat, perintah raja adalah mutlak!" ucap Kai dengan seringaiannya sementara Luhan tertawa ragu.

"Tunggu, tapi… aku tidak suka! Kai, please… jangan!"

'Gawat…gawat. Masa harus ditempat seperti ini sih?' Kai memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

Brugh

Sehun menjatuhkan beberapa tumpuk buku dikepala Kai.

"Kau ini apa apaan sih" protes Kai tak terima.

"Sudah waktunya keluar dari ruangan ini. Waktunya sudah habis!" ucap Sehun datar. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah Kai, cium saja micnya sana!" ledek Suho tertawa cekikikan.

"kenapa tidak Kau saja?" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Suho. Suho yang melihatnya bergidik.

"Aku bisa kena sial 40 tahun jika tercium olehmu, hitam!"

Luhan POV

'Syukurlah' aku menghela nafas lega. Saat ini aku berada ditoilet dan memperhatikan diriku di cermin. Ish, aku masih saja sebal. Apa apaan permainan tadi? Untung saka aku tidak kena. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak tadi saking takutnya. Aku berjalan keluar dan mendapati Irene dan Sehun berada dikoridor depan toilet. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?

"Ternayata Sehunnie tidak berubah! Masih tetap baik seperti dulu. Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Aku jadi tidak canggung" apa maksud perkataan yeoja ini sih? Senyumnya mencurigakan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa sih?" aku mendengar Sehun menyahut dengan nada tak mengerti.

"Eh… kita, apa tidak bisa berbaikan lagi?" aku diam kaget. Yeoja ini… raut wajah Sehun kaget dan yeoja itu seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Bicara apa kau? Percuma saja kau bicara seperti itu. Sudah ya…" Sehun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Irene.

"Kenapa aku bicara seperti itu… apa kau tahu?" Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Irene berteriak sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak mau hubunganku jadi memburuk seperti ini denganmu. Karena aku selalu menyukaimu, Sehun! Aku terus merasa kesepian" Irene mengusap air matanya dan pergi dari situ. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Irene…" temannya menyapa dengan bingung.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Apa lebih baik begitu?" ucapku lalu keluar dari balik tembok.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sudah berakhir kan?"namja ini, kenapa ngomongnya enak sekali.

"Belum berakhir!" aku membentaknya.

"Karena didalam hatinya masih belum berakhir! Karena dia sangat menyukaimu! Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! kalau selesai itu, harus sepakat dari kedua belah pihak!" aku menatapnya tajam dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Author POV

Sehun masih terdiam disana setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

'Apa ini juga salah?'

XXX

Sekolah Genie baru saja berakhir. Irene keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia kaget melihat Sehun menunggunya duliar sekolah.

XXX

"Hei, kita ngapain sih begini? Seperti stalker saja! Kenapa tidak secara langsung saja hah?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang pada Luhan yang sedang mengintip dari dinding taman dekat Genie.

"Itu jelas tidak mungkin, Baekhyun-aa" Luhan diam dan kembali berjalan hingga matanya menemukan hal yang membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ah, itu…"

"Apa sih?" Baekhyun ikut melihat ke arah depan Luhan. Kedua yeoja itu diam dengan mata membulat kaget.

"_Apa kita gak bisa balikan lagi?"_

'Apa ini karena aku?' Luhan baru kali ini merasa bodoh dan menyesal dengan ucapannya sendiri. Matanya tak berhenti menatap Sehun dan Irene yang saling berpelukan di taman dekat Genie.

TBC

Special story 1 (Failed Plan)

Luhan POV

Karena aku dan keluargaku baru saja pindah kerumah baru, kami harus menentukan pembagian kamar. Dirumag ada 4 kamar berbeda. Ada kamar modern 2 buah, kamar sederhana korea dan kamar sempit dibelakang.

"Mulai besok kita baru mulai tinggal dikamar yang sudah dibagikan. Lalu bereskan perlengkapan masing masing" mama berucap layaknya komandan perang.

"Dan yang menang suit akan mendapat kamar yang diinginkannya." Aku langsung berjingkrak senang.

"Chullie… untuk apa kau bermain hal semacam ini?" aku menoleh pada papa yang memasang wajah datar.

'Aku harus mendapat kamar yang paling luas.'

"Xiu juga mau ikut" Xiumin memekik dengan ceria.

"Arra, sekarang kita mulai permainannya!"

"Kawi bawi bo"

"Ah, papa menang ya? Papa kamar belakang saja deh!" ucap papa sambil tersenyum.

"Ania, kalau begitu untuk apa bermain seperti ini?"

"Ne, mama benar!"

"Arraseo, papa kamar korea saja!"

"Tinggal dua kamar lagi… Kawi bawi bo!"

"Uuung? Xiu menang ya?" ini benar benar gawat.

"Xiu, kamu sayang dengan jie jie kan?" aku harus bisa merayu Xiumin.

"Yaa, tidak boleh curang!" mama membentak dengan wajah sangar.

"Xiu mau kamar utama!" ugh, gawat. Aku bisa dapat kamar belakang kalau begitu. Kali ini aku harus menang.

"Kawi bawi bo"

"Yes, aku menang!"

"Papa dan mama pakai kamar utama, kalian berdua pakai kamar korea dan modern yang lain" aku melongo sebentar.

"Mwo?" aku berteriak tidak teriam begitu mama pergi dan memutuskan dengan seenaknya.

"Mama curang!"

"Hei, rumah ini mama juga yang beli kan?" hah, dan pembagian kamar hari ini gagal total.

**END**

Special story 2 (About Him)

Baekhyun POV

Anyeong, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini usiaku 15 tahun.

"Baekhyun-aa, masa kau sudah siang begini kau masih menguap? Kau pasti tidur larut lagi eoh? Atau mungkin kau malah tidak tidur!" dia temanku, Xi Luhan. Yeoja ceria, cerewet, dan aneh.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak tidur! Lihat, rambutmu berantakan! Sini kurapikan!" aih, aku bosan mendengarnya berceloteh.

"Sudah cukup"

"Mwo? Ania" disini terlalu banyak namja dan aku tidak nyaman. Tapi yeoja ini, kenapa dia bisa bersikap biasa saja?

XXX

Menikmati makan siang ditemani semilir angin sejuk ditaman memang menenangkan. Daripada makan dikelas yang bising seperti bunyi mesin pesawat itu.

"Eoh? Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak bersama Luhan?" aku menoleh dan mendapati tiang itu sudah berada dibelakangku dengan bos besarnya itu. ditangan mereka ada burger yang memang sudah dimakan separuh.

"Kau tidak mau makan bersamanya?"

"… apa aku salah jika aku tidak suka keramaian? Kau tahu, aku berbeda dengannya"

"Memang. Kalau banyak pikiran orang itu jadi mudah bingung ne? Tapi Luhan, dia selalu berfikir untuk berbuat baik untuk orang lain" ah, namja ini bicara apa? Ah ya…

"Kalau tidak salah, kau memiliki dua orang nuna ya?

"…"

"A…aah. Aku pergi dulu. Bukankan Ruru ada dikelas?" aku berdiri dan hendak meninggalkannya. Hei, tahukah kau jika diacuhkan itu sangat meyebalkan?

"Ada apa yeol?" aku mendengar Sehun berbicara lirih padanya.

'Park Chanyeol. Aku akan mulai mencari tahu semua tentang dirimu…'

**END**

**mian untuk typo dan tunggu next chap :D saranghaja~  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**sebelumnya Dyo mau minta maaf lagi. janjinya kan kemarin mau update cepet. ternyata molor lagi. dan setelah pertimbangin semuanya, Dyo putusin mau hiatus bentar aja ya, karena kondisi Dyo benar benar drop seminggu ini. tenang reader dan nunadeul, Dyo masih akan lanjut. tapi nanti setelah Dyo baikan ya :D ditungguin dan mohon doanya.**

**balasan review: **

**BeibiEXOl** : hehe iya maaf nuna. suruh cium panci D.O nuna aja#digampar Kai hyung. ada kok. pasti. ditunggu ya. jawabannya ada disini nuna. gomawo#bow. ne sudah dilanjut. hwaiting! gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : tapi Dyo sayang TBC kok#dipelototin. sudah dilanjut. gwenchana kok hehehe. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : loh kenapa nuna? perlu Dyo hibur gak?#dicekik Hun hyung. gwenchana nuna. nanti kalo sempet baca lagi aja. ne fighting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : oooh gitu ya#angguk angguk. ampun nuna#pegang pipi. keke ania, Lu nuna cuma lagi sebel sama hyung. kan Lu nuna nempatin gimana seandainya ia berada diposisi Irene. jangan dong. cukup Dyo aja yang down gara gara hujan badainya Suho hyung. yang lain jangan sampai ikutan juga. gak enak beneran. gwenchana nuna biarin aja toh cuma pelukan#dilempar tongkat. sudah dinext nuna. iya nuna, doain biar cepet sembuh ya. ck, modus ya?#diinjek. okay hahaha gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Usoo** : jinjja? mian mian. iya Dyo minta maaf. Dyo gak tahu. maaf ya nuna/hyung. nanti Dyo perbaikin lagi. iya gwenchana, Dyo tahu niat nuna/hyung baik kok :D nanti akan berusaha diperbaiki lagi ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : aduh, susahnya nulis penname nuna#dihajar. **chap 1** : jinjjayo? nuna tahu komiknya? kayaknya bukan deh nuna soalnya ini langsung cerita sma. kalo di online Dyo gak tahu nuna. sama sama nuna-nim. gwenchana nuna, Dyo tahu nuna sibuk :D **chap 2** : berasa humor sih kalo baca dari komiknya. kalo disini malah Dyo ngerasa aneh nuna. suka? gomawo, Lu nuna emang jjang!#kibarin boxer Kris daddy. **chap 3** : keke, Lu nuna kan masih labil#ditabok. ne nuna, Dyo kesusahan remakenya. maafin Dyo ya nuna. jadi aneh gini. gomawo nuna hehe. **chap 4** : haha, iya nuna slight dikit biar hyung panas gitu. sukurin#ditabok panci. iya nuna, tapi cuma dicerita ya :D **chap 5** : ohoooot~ hyung lagi kesambet#dilempar helm. iya lah, kan sama sama suka. eh, nuna kelilipan?#ditimpuk. **chap 6** : mian nuna, Dyo nurut di komiknya. jangan gigit Luhanku#hyung datang tarik Lu nuna. **chap 7** : yap, nuna pinter#digetok. ;) **chap 8** : O.o nuna kok tahu?#kepo. hai juga nuna. gwenchana nuna. ne, majja. nuna benar. iya nuna, nanti diperbaiki. iya nuna, habis Dyo juga bingung sih kalau boleh jujur. mian lagi ya nuna. ooh gitu ya? jadi yang banyak narasinya? oke deh nanti Dyo perbaikin lagi. ne nuna, gomawo pengertiannya. yap, dyo usahain lagi nuna. iya nuna yeppeo, Dyo tahu kok :) yosh, saran diterima captain. sip nuna. Dyo juga berpendapat gitu nuna. iya nuna sama sama. gwenchana lagi nuna keke. sip nuna. makasih ya bimbingannya. nanti kalo ada yang salah mohon bantuannya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 9 (The Reason)

"_Semenjak pindah kesekolah itu, aku tidak pernah tidur sepulas ini. Kira kira nanti akan seperti apa?"_

Auhtor POV

Yeoja rusa itu baru saja turun dari ranjangnya. Dia terlihat berjalan kearah jendela dan membukanya dengan lebar. Menghirup segasrnya udara pagi hari itu.

"Ugh, panas!" yeoja bernama Luhan itu mengeluh namun bibirnya masih mengulum senyum.

XXX

"Baekhyun-aa anyeong!" Luhan yang baru datang langsung saja menghampiri Baekhyun yang focus dengan komik ditangannya. Baekhyun hanya mendongak dan menatap Luhan takjub.

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu?"

"Ania, tadinya kupikir kau pasti sedang patah hati. Kemarin kau melihatnya juga kan?" Luhan diam dan mengingat semua hal yang ia lihat kemarin.

'Baekkie benar. Setelah pulang sekolah kemarin aku melihat mereka berdua. Itu bukanlah pelukan dari satu pihak. Sehun juga memeluknya.' Luhan memikirkan hal itu sejak semalam.

"Dan aku terkejut, kau thu! Ternyata mentalmu kuat juga ya! Dan apa itu karena kau terlalu memperhatikan rambutmu? Tapi…"

"Jika aku terlihat patah hati saat aku sedang patah hati, maka aku akan membenci diriku sendiri." Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja bereyeliber itu terdiam kaget.

"Apa itu adalah ungkapan narsismu?" Baekhyun kini memandang Luhan dengan pandangan mencibir dan Luhan menatapnya kaget.

"Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang lebih baik dari itu, kurasa."

"Ani, bukan begitu maksudnya"

XXX

Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang berada diruang ganti. Hari ini adalah jadwal pelajaran PE (OR).

'Tentu saja aku merasa patah hati dan terganggu dengan hal itu. tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti yeoja yang gampang patah hati' Luhan memasang wajah super kusut saat Baekhyun tak menatapnya. Ia berjalan kearah lapangan dan melamun lagi disana.

"Sepertinya kali ini akan seru, Hun-aa!" suara Chen yang menyangkut nama Sehun membuat Luhan diam dan menoleh pada namja pirang itu.

'Apakah ia akan membicarakan sesuatu tentang Irene? Atau aku saja yang bertanya ya?' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

'…tapi, aku sangat takut untuk menanyakannya.'

"Luhan awass!" teriakan itu membuat Luhan seketika membuka matanya dan langsung merasakan gelap ketika sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Suara debaman Luhan membuat Sehun dan yang lainnya menoleh.

"Astaga… Luhan pingsan!" yeoja dari kelas lain berteriak histeris.

"Mian, sepertinya kemampuanku terlalu melewati batas!" Kai datang sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan bangga. Astaga, mungkin namja beagle itu sedikit kelainan.

"Ya, Kai-aaa!" yeoja dari kelas lain yang mengerubungi Luhan kini meneriaki Kai dengan jengkel.

"Appo" ucap Luhan lirih sambil mencoba bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Luhan, kau bisa bangun?" yeoja dengan rambut panjang sebahu menanyai Luhan dengan wajah khawatir.

"Mian, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja" kini Kai berada didepan Luhan sambil mengapit keuda telapak tangannya didepan, meminta maaf.

"Gwenchana, sudahlah taka pa" Luhan tersenyum. Ia tahu Kai tidak mungkin sengaja melemparnya dengan bola basket sekeras itu. Luhanmencoba berdiri namun ada yang salah dengan kakinya. Ia kembali terduduk dilantai sambil meringis.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kai dengan raut bingung.

"…sepertinya kakiku terkilir"

"Jin…jinjjayo? Kalau bagitu aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan!" ucap Kai lalu bersiap mengangkat Luhan. Namun ia kalah cepat dari Sehun.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" ucapan datar itu keluar dari bibir Sehun sambil menampik tangan Kai yang hendak menyentuh Luhan. Tatapan Sehunpun berubah tajam.

"A…ah ne! Mian" ucap Kai dengan wajah takut. Dengan segera Sehun menggendong Luhan bridal style lalu berjalan keruang kesehatan. Mengabaikan banyak tatapan terkejut dari murid kelas lain juga Kai.

"Yaak, turunkan! Aku masih bisa berjalan!" Luhan meronta dengan heboh digendongan Sehun, ia sangat risih dengan tatapan siswa lain padanya.

"Aku akan membawanya keruang kesehatan dulu, saem!" bukannya mendengar ocehan Luhan, Sehun malah berbicara dengan guru olahraga yang bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"Turunkan aku! Kau tuli eoh! Aish, kau ini sangat memalukan!" Luhan tetap berteriak disepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Sehun membuka pintu dengan kakinya dan masuk kedalam tanpa menghiraukan suara Luhan yang merusak telinganya.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang aku bisa jalan!" Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan mengeyel.

"Bagaimana jika nanti saem kuda itu mengganggumu lagi? Kau suka digoda olehnya?" Sehun menjawab dengan datar dan Luhan memandangnya dengan tajam.

'Sebenarnya ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kau masih tetap memelukku dengan erat tanpa bicara apapun? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau juga memeluk Irene dengan…'

'Jangan sentuh aku, kalau bisa aku ingin sekali mengatakannya dan aku pasti senang sekali. Tapi hatiku… benar benar konflik' batin Luhan dengan wajah sebal.

XXX

Sehun meletakkan Luhan ke ranjang kesehatan dan ia menuju ke lemari obat.

'Kalian tahu, ini adalah rasa maluku sebagai seorang putrid! Padahal, bukankah semua ini adalah impian dari semua gadis?'

"Kemarikan kakimu! Aku akan mengompresnya!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya…sendiri kok!"

"Sudah sini cepat kemarikan!" Sehun berjongkuk dan melepas sepatu Luhan lalu meletakkan kakinya pada pahanya dan menempelkan plester kompres pada kaki Luhan. Kedua orang itu masih diam.

'Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan? Apa aku Tanya saja ya soal kemarin? Ah tapi…aku merasa senang dalam waktu singkat tadi.

"Kemarin… aku merasa ada yang berbeda" ucap Sehun memulai percakapan sambil focus pada kaki Luhan.

"Mwo? Ber… berbeda?" sahut Luhan gugup dan tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu… aku dan Irene…"

"Sudah cukup!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras membuat Sehun mendongak menatapnya.

"Kita harus cepat kembali! Kalau tidak nanti saem akan marah!" Luhan memasukkan kakinya yang cedera ke sepatu dan memaksanya untuk berjalan keluar dengan tertatih.

"Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu!" Sehun menoleh dan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak perlu! Itu sama sekali tidak ada urusannya denganku!" ucap Luhan dengan nada marah. sedetik kemudian ia terdiam.

'Kenapa aku jadi marah?' sementara Sehun hanya diam kaget mendengar nada ucapan Luhan.

"Loh, ada apa ini? Mian, aku tadi keluar sebentar! Apa kau terluka?" penjaga ruang kesehatan itu datang dengan wajah heran.

"Ah… sudah tak apa!"

"Aah, begitu ya!"

'Sehun' Luhan memandang kepergian Sehun. Ia kemudian menyusulnya keluar dengan langkah pincang.

'Tung… ah tidak ada urusannya denganku ya? Bodoh sekali! Padahal aku sendiri yang bilang!' Luhan berjalan kembali dengan senyum getir.

XXX

Luhan menelungkupkan kepalanya dikoridor dekat ruang ganti. Ia sudah tidak mood untuk ikut pelajaran PE.

'Jeongmal baboya(sangat bodoh)! Padahalkan dia sudah bermaksud membicarakannya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak mau seperti ini, meskipun perasaannya pada Irene adalah masa lalu, aku…'

"Jadi kau sudah kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjadi yeoja yang baik ya?" Luhan mendongak dan kaget melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri disana.

"Baekkiee. Sejak kapan…"

"Apa kau memang merencanakannya seperti ini? Aku tidak mau tahu jika sampai dia benar benar diambil orang lain ya!" ucap Baekhyun tajammembuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Jinjjayo/ jadi menurutmu kemungkinan itu ada? Meskipun hanya kejadian kemarin tapi…"

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi kejadian kemarin mengandung arti yang sangat banyak! Jadi jika kau menyerah begitu saja…"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan semua perhitunganmu!" Luhan berteriak frustasi mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya hanya membuatnya down saja.

"Aku tahu aku tidak biisa mengatakan apa apa. Tapi jika kau menceritakannya pada Sehun, pasti aka nada perubahan!" ucap Baekhyun serius.

'Perubahan?'

XXX

Siang itu sepulang sekolah Luhan belum berniat meninggalkan sekolah. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan.

'Tumben sekali Baekhyun tidak bicara hal yang membingungkan!' batin Luhan sambil berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Dikoridor ia melihat dua yeoja teman Irene yang kemarin ikut goukon.

"Ah, Luhan!" panggil yeoja dengan rambut panjang bername tag Seulgi. Disampingnya ada Lami dengan rambut pendek

"Anyeong, hari ini ada rapat festival juga?" ucap Luhan ramah.

"Kami hanya mengawal Irene saja!" ucap Lami datar. Kedua yeoja itu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Luhan! Emm, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

XXX

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?" Seulgi bertanya dengan wajah dingin. Sementara Luhan memandang dengan cengo. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan yeoja didepannya kini.

"Apa maksudnya eoh?" Luhan menyahut dengan bingung.

"Jadi kau bukan aein(pacar)nya eoh?" Seulgi bicara sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada seperti tengah menantang Luhan.

"Aku bukan, tapi…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau selalu ada disekeliling Sehun eoh?" Lami ikut bicara dengan nada bentakan.

"Gara gara kau Irene jadi tidak leluasa, kau tahu?" Seulgi menambahi dengan berteriak pula.

'Mwoji? Jadi mereka tak tahu soal kemarin? Apa sebaiknya aku bilang pada mereka?'

"Aku ini bebas! Jadi aku mau suka dengan siapa saja ya terserah padaku!" Luhan menyahut dengan wajah yang tidak santai. Ia berbalik meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu.

"Yaak tunggu! Kau mau lari eoh? Kita belum selesai tahu1" Seulgi menahan tangan Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang merasa tak salah sama sekali kini melawan yeoja itu.

"Oh? Apa? Lepaskan aku!" Luhanm enarik tangannya dengan keras. Saking kerasnya tangannya sampai mendarat dengan mulus pada wajah Seulgi. Seulgi menutup wajahnya dengan isakan kesakitan. Sementara Luhan memandang dengan raut yang mengatakan seolah Ia tak sengaja.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Luhan membela diri. Seulgi menatap tajam Luhan dan mengambil sebuah gunting.

XXX

"Aku melihat mereka bertiga kemari. Aku yakin!" ucap Irene pada Sehun dan Kai yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Di ruang peralatan?" sahut Sehun heran.

XXX

"Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaan Irene? Dia sudah menyukai Sehun jauh lebih lama daripada kau! Sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya!" Seulgi terus mendorong Luhan hingga Luhan terpojok dipintu. Lalu tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka dari luar dan menyebabkan Luhan terjatuh.

"Appo" rintih Luhan sementara ketiga orang yang berada diluar memandang dengan terkejut. Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dan ia membuka matanya. Demi tuhan ia segera menjerit histeris melihat rambutnya tergunting.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Ani… aku tidak bermaksud"

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Irene bertanya dengan kesal pada dua temannya.

"Ini semua salahnya! Kami hanya mau memberikannya sedikit pelajaran kok!"

"Oh, ani… kemarin aku sudah ditolak kok!" ucap Irene pada kedua temannya dan juga membuat Luhan kaget.

"Jinjja? Kotjimal! Kemarin aku melihat kalian berdua berpelukan!"

"Jadi kau melihatnya?" kini tatapan terkejut berpindah pada Sehun dan Irene.

"Aku hanya memintanya untuk memelukku yang terakhir kalinya saja kok!"

"_Kumohon, setelah ini semuanya benar benar akan berakhir"_

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" lanjut Irene menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

"Jinjjayo?"

"Mianhae, aku tidak menjelaskannya pada kalian!" ucap Irene dengan wajah sedih. Sementara kedua temannya juga merasa malu.

"Jeongmal jwesonghamnida(benar benar minta maaf:formal). Kami…" keduanya membungkuk bersamaan.

"Aah, gwenchana. Nanti rambutnya juga pasti tumbuh lagi kok! Sudahlah! Persahabatan kalian memang benar benar luar biasa! Mian, aku tidak sengaja memukul wajahmu!" ucap Luhan tulus pada kedua yeoja itu. Mereka bertiga meminta maaf dan Irene pamit mengantar kedua temannya keluar. Setelah ketiganya pergi, hanya tinggal Sehun, Luhan dan Kai disana.

"Kenapa bisa jadi begini? Kalau begitu biar aku hubungi Chen saja. Sepertinya dia sedang bekerja! Kau tidak bisa keluar dengan rambut yang seperti itu." Kai segera menelpon Chen.

"Ne, mian sudah menyusahkan kalian!" ucap Luhan pada Kai. Ia tak sadar jika didepannya Sehun sudah berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya menggapai rambut Luhan. Matanya menatap sedih pada rambut Luhan.

"Mian" Sehun menunduk sambil memegang erat rambut Luhan. Luhan memandangnya dengan kaget.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu Hun-aa. Ini semua karena perasaanku sendiri!" Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun. Mereka tak menyadari ada Irene yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Kenapa ia kembali? Jawabannya karena ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab pada Luhan atas kejadian itu.

XXX

"Astaga, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Chen dengan wajah heran.

"Panjang ceritanya! Kau bisa memperbaikinya?" ucap Sehun cepat.

"Ne, baiklah! Kemari ikut aku!" Chen mengajak Luhan bersamanya sementara Sehun dan Irene menunggunya diluar.

XXX

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jika aku akan ditolak!" ucap Irene pada Sehun diruang tunggu itu.

"Baru baru ini aku melihat kalian pulang bersama. Aku melihat Luhan… bicara dengan enerjik padamu! Aku merasa itu adahal yang yang luar biasa." Lanjut Irene.

"Aku…sangat takut jika sampai dibenci olehmu! Karena, aku nggak pernah mengatakan apa apa padamu, seperti 'aku menyukaimu'." Ucap Sehun kalem.

"Mianhae, padahal ini semua bukan salahmu!" Irene menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya lagi meminta maaf. Kita berdua memang terluka! Dan ini juga salahku karena tidak mau mencoba untuk mengerti perasaanmu!"

"Eh, apa Luhan mengatakannya padamu?"

"…"

"Ah, setidaknya aku adalah orang pertama yang menjadi kekasihmu!" ucap Irene riang.

"Tapi aku… tidak seperti itu. aku tidak meyukaimu!" ucap Sehun datar. Sepertinya namja ini sudah kembali ke wujud setannya.

"Apa maksudnya eoh? Apa kau sedang berusaha membuatku merasa lebih baik?" Irene sudah bersiap mendamprat mantan tampannya itu dan Sehun membalas petanyaan Irene dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, gomawo" ucap Irene melihat senyum Sehun mengembang.

XXX

"Lihat lihat, yeppeoji(cantik bukan)? Blownya membuatnya jadi manis!" ucap Chen membuat Sehun dan Irene berdiri lalu menghampiri Chen dan Luhan yang tampak senang dengan rambut barunya.

"Bukannya itu lebih buruk dari sebelumnya!" Luhan memandang jengkel pada Sehun. Ucapannya benar benar kembali seperti ucapan khas seorang Oh Sehun.

"Matamu buta ya? Lihat yang berkualitas babo!" ucap Luhan kesal. Sementara Sehun kembali tak menghiraukannya dan memilih berterima kasih pada Chen.

"Aku hanya mau menerima uang darimu jika nanti kau sudah sukses!" canda Chen.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Sudahlah tak apa"

"Aku juga beruntung bisa dapat potong rambut gratis!" ucap Luhan senang.

"Emm, apa kau punya perasaan pada Sehun?" Tanya Irene pada Luhan dengan berbisik.

"Mwoya?"

"Kau mau tahu, apa yang sebaiknya kau lakukan?" Tanya Irene dengan wajah jahil.

"Kuberitahu ya, saat Sehun menolakku kemarin!"

"Engg?"

_Flashback_

"Mian, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah serius.

"Saat ini ada seseorang yang aku sukai"

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	10. Chapter 10

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Yuhuuu, anyeong...#teriak pakai toa masjid. maaf buat semua readerdeul dan juga nunadeul yang yeppeo. Dyo lama banget ya hiatusnya? mian, Dyo kena typus lagi dan harus opname. trus juga Dyo mau minta maaf karena dulu dyo bilang mau usahain update tiap hari. tapi nyatanya Dyo gak bisa. dan setelah ini, Dyo memang sudah sembuh tapi sama umma gak boleh kecapekan. jadinya Dyo juga belum tahu mau update berapa ... hari sekali, ... minggu sekali, (yang ini semoga nggak) ... bulan sekali. yang jelas nanti kalo Dyo selesai nulis langsung Dyo upload buat reader dan juga nunadeul. mian lagi ya yeoreobeun. jangan kapok nungguin Dyo ya. at last, jeongmal saranghandago. bbuing~**

**balasan review:**

**lulurara** : apanya yang 'yay' nuna? o.O gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : iya nuna, maaf ya. sudah diupdate. iya nuna, Dyo tepar. ania ania, Dyo bilang kan usaha nuna... arraseo mianhae! jangan ngambek sama Dyo nuna... ne cheonmaneo nuna. fighting, gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : jinjja? wahaaaa, gomawoyo#tebar dollar Suho hyung. ne nuna, Dyo usahain untuk lebih baik lagi. ne nuna, saran diterima. ne, gomawoyo. ne nuna, hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** :nuna, TBC adalah selingkuhan Dyo. jadi tidak boleh mem-bash dia#peluk TBC. kekeke penasaran ya nuna? emang sengaja kok#digantung. ne nuna, Dyo udah comeback(?). ne, gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : ne ne, aduh. Irene cuma punya Dyo. silahkan dilanjut lagi bacanya ya nuna... ne, sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : kekeke, mian nuna. Dyo masih sakit soalnya. majja, kyeopta. ne ne, nih udah Dyo kasih. nuna, panggilnya Dyo aja ya, jangan 'Thor'. serasa itutuh super hero yang pake senjata palu. **eh, waktu baca jangan teriak teriak fangirling ya nuna**. ne, sudah diupdate nuna. hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Syifa Nurqolbiah** : yeojachingu Dyo kan emang baik hati. bener, mereka berdua sok tahu#digampar. ne nuna, gomawo. ne algeseumnida#bow. at last gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ccdtksexoot12** : karena saat ini TBC sedang berkuasa#ketawa evil. ne gwenchana. gomawo ya sudah mau nulis review. ne, oso oseyo son-nim(selamat datang pengunjung). se, sudah dinext. jadi jangan penasaran lagi. judul komiknya sama kok nuna sama judul FF ini. beli? o.O iya nuna cari dulu deh. kalau gak ada di komik online ada kok. judulnya juga sama. nanti kalau sudah baca kasih tahu Dyo ya gimana pendapat nuna. iyaaa, udah dinext#teriak sambil bawa tongkat wushu Tao nuna. at last, gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Guest** : ne, algesuemnida guest-nim. gomawo

**ShehoonluluLiu** : ne sudah dilanjut. gomawoyo reviewnya. ne hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 10 (Beach, Moon, and Kiss)

Auhtor POV

Hamparan air yang biru itu memenuhi pandangan Luhan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar lebar dan menghirup udara laut yang hangat khas musim panas dari dek atas.

"Uwaaaaa Badaaa(laut)!" Luhan berteriak dengan girang. Saat ini mereka sedang menjalani sesi libur musim panas. Beruntung juga ada piknik dengan sekolah ke pulau Jeju.

"Lu, itu berbahaya. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan pagar pembatas." Baekhyun memandang Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aah, aku sudah tidak sabar! Setelah ini kita akan bermain dipantaikan? Benarkan Hu…" Luhan diam dan menatap Sehun dengan cengo. Sehun tengah tidur dipaha Chanyeol karena mabuk laut.

"Eng, dia baik baik saja?" Tanya Luhan ragu pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum canggung pada Luhan.

"Tadinya kupikir dia hanya pura pura saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan tangan yang masih membelai kepala Sehun.

"Aku tahu obat yang manjur! Aku ambilkan ya!" Luhan berlari ke arah tas ranselnya dan mengambil obat mabuk yang ia maksud.

'Ini bukan saatnya mabuk kendaraan. Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seorang. Dan dia juga sudah membuat isi kepalaku penuh karena memikirkannya! Dan karena itu… saat ini aku harus berusaha dengan keras. Supaya aku juga menjadi seseorang yang paling disukai olehnya!' batin Luhan lalu tersenyum dan berlari memberikan obat itu pada Sehun. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun meneguk obat itu dengan rakus dan kembali bersandar pada Chanyeol. Luhan masih setia memandang Sehun dengan perasan campur aduk.

'Jika aku mengatakannya langsung dengan lantang, sudah pasti aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Tapi, aku masih ingin memastikannya. Atau, aku menanyakannya saat dipantai saja ya?' batin Luhan lalu ia berjalan kearah namja beagle line. Suho, Chen dan Kai.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Luhan yang tiba tiba menyapa membuat ketiga namja yang tengah mengadakan rapat militer itu terlonjak kaget. Ketiganya hanya diam sambil menatap Luhan dengan raut gugup. Mata Luhan menatap ada hal yang tidak beres dengan ketiga namja itu. ketika matanya berkeliling melihat apa yang ada disekitar ketiga namja itu, Luhan membelalakkan matanya kaget. Chen yang sadar jika Luhan mengetahui semuanya segera menutup mulut yeoja rusa itu agar tidak mengacaukan rencana mereka.

"Sssssstttt" Kai ikut meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mengisyaratkan agar yeoja itu tutup mulut.

"Yaa, bukankah tidak boleh membawa kembang api? Nanti jika ada yang tahu kita bisa terkena hukuman!" ucap Luhan lirih setelah Chen melepaskan bungkaman tangannya.

"Gwenchana(tidak apa apa), ini hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun saja!" jelas Chen membuat Luhan terdiam memikirkan ucapan Chen.

"Gotjimal(bohong)" sahut Luhan menatap tajam pada Chen yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam pula oleh namja beagle itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, eoh?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang memasang seolah tak peduli.

"Seharusnya kau tahu ulang tahun namja yang kau sukai, rusa babo!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Maka dari itu, kami ingin membuat kejutan dipantai nanti!" jelas Suho dengan raut berbinar.

"Ne, majja(benar) kami berencana akan membuat roket kue" lanjut Kai dengan senyum lebar. Luhan terdiam sebentar memikirkan alasan yang terlontar dari bibir para namja itu.

"Eng, bolehkah aku ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kalian? Pasti nanti akan seru!" ucap Luhan sedikit merona.

"Jinjja?" Tanya Chen memastikan ucapan Luhan. Dan Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Assa, kalau begitu kau harus merahasiakan juga tentang kembang api ini, ottae?" ucap Kai diangguki Luhan tanda bahwa yeoja itu setuju.

'Semuanya pasti sangat menantikan kejutan nanti. Seandainya saja saat itu aku bisa berdua dengannya! Mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus, aku tidak boleh melewatkannya.' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan semburat pink yang ada dipipinya.

XXX

Kapal mereka sudah menepi sekitar 3 jam yang lalu dan kali ini mereka tengah merapikan barang bawaan mereka ditempat penginapan yang nantinya mereka tempati.

"Baek, kajja(ayo pergi)!" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan semangat sementara yeoja yang ditarik tangannya hanya mendengus pelan namun tidak menolak ajakan Luhan. Mereka tiba dipantai dengan pakaian renang minim, namun bukan bikini.

"Uwaaaahhh" Luhan memekik riang memperhatikan hamparan air biru dihadapannya.

"Sekarang kita semua melakukan pemanasan dulu! Setelah itu sebelum kalian berpencar, melaporlah dulu pada ketua kelas kalian masing masing!" ucap Kim sonsaengnim pada semua murid yang ada disana dengan pengeras suara.

"Eoh, bukannya Sehun tidak ada? Bagaimana kita harus melapor?" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sedang memainkan handuk yang ia bawa. Baru saja Luhan akan menjawab tapi teriakan murid kelas lain membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sonsaengnim(guru), Kai dan yang lainnya bertengkar dengan murid dari sekolah lain!" yeoja dari kelas lain itu menunjuk dimana kumpulan Kai sedang bertengkar dengan namja dari sekolah lain. Membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya memandang dengan kesal.

XXX

Sekarang disinilah mereka ketika yang lain menikmati indahnya matahari sore dipantai. Kelas G sedang menikmati masa hukuman mereka diruang tengah penginapan yang luas. Mereka duduk berjajar dengan kaki dilipat kebelakang(seperti duduknya sinden). Dan diantara mereka wajah yang sangat terlihat kesal adalah Luhan.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya" desisnya kesal sambil menatap geram pada lantai didepannya.

"Aku benar benar tidak percaya dengan kalian! Kalian harus bertanggung jawab! Gara gara kalian semua siswa kelas kita harus duduk bersila!" pekik Luhan kali ini tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sementara yang lain hanya menghela nafas lelah. Jika begini dipastikan Luhan akan menasihati mereka hingga kuping mereka panas dengan suara Luhan yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga.

"Tapi mereka yang memulainya duluan!" sahut Kai tak mau kalah dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku tidak perduli!" bentak Luhan dengan wajah sangar dan mendelik pada Kai.

"Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena aku juga sedang tidak ingin pergi berenang!" ucap Baekhyun santai membuat Luhan menatap sedikit terkejut pada Baekhyun. Karena biasanya yeoja dingin bereyeliner itu selalu membelanya.

"Baekkie, seharusnya kau juga ikut marah dengan hal seperti ini!" ucap Luhan tidak terima.

"Berisik! Gara gara ucapanmu itu… kau membuat orang marah!" ucap Sehun dingin dan rendah. Membuat semua yang ada disana diam seketika tak terkecuali Luhan. Chanyeol yang tadinya kaget dan menaap Sehun kini mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan karena ia tahu ketua kelasnya itu sedang dalam mode marah. sementara Luhan menatap tak percaya pada mereka.

'K…kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan? Akukan juga korban disini!' batin Luhan kesal dan menatap Sehun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan sebal. Ia tak merasakan setetes air matanya sudah menggenang. Ia mengusapnya dengan segera agar tak ada yang tahu, tapi ia tak melihat jika sedari tadi Chen dan Kai memperhatikannya.

XXX

Malam menjelang dan saat ini sedang berlangsung acara makan malam bersama. Karena tadi kelas G dihukum dan tidak ikut pelajaran berenang, jadinya mereka selesai makan malam lebih dulu. Luhan sedang menumpukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya dan ia terlihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Karena yeoja dikelas mereka hanya ada 2 orang, mereka berdua satu ruangan dengan anak kelas sebelah.

'Aku sudah membayangkan rasanya bisa bersenang senang dengan mereka semua. Tapi, jika orang yang disukai Sehun adalah aku, dia tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu padaku! Sepertinya, sudah tidak perlu bukti lagi jika aku bukanlah yeoja yang disukai olehnya.' batin Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya. Rupanya ia mengingat perkataan Irene bahwa Sehun memiliki yeoja yang disukainya dan sekarang sedang berada disekitarnya. Luhan terlihat seperti putus asa karena ia merasa bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

DOOR DOOR DOOR

Suara keras itu membuat Luhan menegakkan kepalanya dan berlari kejendela.

"Yaa, ada apa?" teriak Luhan kebawah karena belum sadar dengan situasi yang ada didepannya.

"Ada kembang api!" ucap yeoja kelas lain terkejut saat ikut melongok kebawah.

"Xi Luhan, Ayo cepat turun! Kau, Byun Baekhyun juga!" teriak Kai sambil membawa kembang api ditangannya. Sementara Chen yang ada dibelakangnya tersenyum cerah. Luhan yang mengerti langsung berlari turun dengan Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Hei, tunggu! Bukannya kembang api ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sehun?" Tanya Luhan setelah ia berkumpul dengan mereka dibawah.

"Oh? Aah, tapi kami juga tidak mau jika kau jadi bersikap aneh!" ucap Suho pelan.

"Lagipula, Sehun juga sudah tahu tentang kembang api ini! Jadi, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami! Jadi, mi…mianhae!" ucap kai diangguki oleh Chen dan juga Suho.

"Aaah, majja! Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang harus meminta maaf?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan jempolnya kebelakang tempat Sehun berdiri.

"Chanyeol…" ucap Sehun dengan datar sambil menunduk. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dengan cengiran andalannya.

"… mianhae!" ucap Sehun pelan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Sementara Luhan hanya diam memcoba mencerna semua itu.

"Aaah akhirnya! Sudahlah, aku juga sudah memaafkan kalian!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Dan tanpa ada yang tahu hal itu membuat jantung Sehun bekerja dua kali lebih keras.

"Asal jangan sampai kalian ulangi!" lanjut Luhan dengan suara datar dan tanpang seram membuat Kai, Suho dan Chen mengangguk cepat.

"Kaliaaannn… tidak boleh menyalakan kembang api!" Choi saem atau Choi Siwon berlari dari dalam penginapan guru menuju ke arah mereka dengan wajah garang. Sementara mereka semua memandang Siwon dengan raut berbeda. Ada yang terkejut dan ada juga yang memasang wajah jahil.

"Wuaaaa, Siwon datang!" teriak Kai reflek. Yah, mereka memang murid yang kurang ajar karena memanggil guru mereka dengan nama panggilan saja.

"Ayo lari!" ucap Chen langsung diangguki yang lainnya. Mereka semua berpencar dan kebetulan Sehun dan Luhan berada didepan sendiri. Dengan segera Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk lari bersamanya. Keduanya berlari entah kemana Sehun membawanya. Setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Sehun melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Ahh, setidaknya dia tidak mengejar kita sampai kemari!" ucap Luhan mengelus dada sambil menengok ke arah belakang.

"Eoh, itu… karena siasat… Kai dan yang lainnya" ucap Sehun susah payah karena bersaing dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Sementara itu ditempat lain Siwon dibuat kewalahan dengan murid beaglenya itu. Kai dan Suho terlihat berlari sambil memegang kembang api yang menyala dikedua tangannya. Baiklah, kita kembali ke Sehun dan Luhan.

"Seberanya tujuan kami melakukan ini adalah untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu!" ucap Luhan duduk disamping Sehun sambil memandang langit bertaburan bintang diatasnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu mereka hanya ingin hura hura saja!" sahut Sehun malas sambil memejamkan matanya. Luhan yang terkejut dengan respon namja itu lantas memandangnya kaget.

"Ania, itu sama sekali tidak benar! Mereka benar benar ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu!" bantah Luhan keras. Membuat Sehun menoleh padanya dan menatapnya.

"Ne, gomawo!" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Kali ini gentian Luhan yang terdiam. Ia menatap kelangit dan terlihat seperti tengah menimbang sesuatu dipikirannya.

"Emm, sebenarnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Luhan kini akhirnya bisa menanyakan itu pada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya dengan kaget.

"A…aku tidak sengaja diberitahu Irene. Ia berkata jika kau memiliki yeoja yang kau sukai."jelas Luhan dengan gugup sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ma…makanya…" Luhan terlihat menahan gugupnya sampai matanya berair.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun smabil menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

'Apa? Aku?' batin Luhan kaget. Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan wajah dingin.

"Aku…aku…menyukaimu…" jawab Luhan dengan terbata namun keras sehingga membuat Sehun terperanggah kaget. Bahkan kini Luhan tak berani menatap Sehun dam memilih memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Tanpa Luhan sadari Sehun baru saja menampilkan smirknya dan mendekat kearah Luhan sambil menarik pinggangnya. Sontak Luhan terkejut dan membuka matanya. Dan hal yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sehun yang terpejam dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tu…tunggu! Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara melengking membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan lalu menatap yeoja itu dengan tampang kesal.

"Kalau memang suka, seharunya kau mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya begitu!" lanjut Luhan dengan wajah merona.

"Mwo?" ucap Sehun dengan tampang bodoh sambil memandang Luhan.

"Seharusnya, tidak boleh seperti ini… karena ini adalah yang pertama untukku!" ucap Luhan dengan suara lirih dan menghindari tatapan Sehun. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia yakin jika sekarang wajahnya juga memerah.

"Mian, aku tidak bermaksud. Tapi, bukankah lebih baik jika kau berhenti bicara dulu?" ucap Sehun dingin. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Mwo? Wae?" ucap Luhan setengah kesal dengan sikap dingin namja itu. Tiba tiba saja Sehun kembali mendekat kearah Luhan lalu membelai rambutnya dan ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada Luhan.

"Aku… menyukaimu ruru!" bisik Sehun dengan suara beratnya. Sejenak kemudian Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya sementara Luhan terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Sejenak kemudian semburat merah itu terlihat memenuhi wajah Luhan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

'Aaaah, aku senang. Tapi aku juga malu! Dan kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti orang yang kalah?' batin Luhan. Sementara Sehun terkekeh geli memperhatikan sikap Luhan yang malu malu.

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diam?" ucap Sehun masih dengan kekehannya. Luhan menoleh dan memandang namja itu. Kini posisi keduanya terlampau dekat.

"Curang! Maksudnya kau…" teriak Luhan terpotong.

"Boleh kita melakukannya lagi?"potong Sehun membuat Luhan kaget dan bingung. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yeoja didepannya, Sehun mendekat dan menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk menunduk dan meraup bibir mungil itu kedalam ciumannya. Dengan posisi Sehun duduk dengan salah satu lengan menahan tubuhnya ditanah dan tangan satunya berada ditengkuk Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan kini duduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya dan menghadap kearah Sehun. Hanya sebentar, Sehun kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Keduanya saling manatap dengan pandangan yang dalam namun kemudian Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang mengalung dileher Sehun. Dan disambut dengan lumatan lembut dari namja itu.

**'_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini! Dan… dimusim panas ini aku berusia 15 tahun, pertama kalinya aku merasakan bibir seseorang yang kucintai'_** batin Luhan yang terhanyut dalam lumatan lembut dari bibir Sehun

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	11. Chapter 11

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Anyeong, ada yang kangen sama Dyo? kekeke maafin Dyo yang molor ya, nunadeul dan readerdeul. Dyo nginap lagi di RS. emm, mungkin selain ini Dyo juga mau bikin lagi. tapi Dyo gak tahu kapan. kekeke Syukur berkat doa semuanya Dyo sembuh. makasih ya! **mian lagi ya yeoreobeun. jangan kapok nungguin Dyo ya. at last, jeongmal saranghandago. bbuing~****

**balasan review:  
><strong>

**Mybabydeer** : aigoo, jangan ngambek nuna. nanti Dyo tambah sakit#cemberut. lah noh, nuna sukanya yang sosor sosoran ya?#smirk.#dilempar 3 bbuing~

**Su Hoo** : eeh? jinjja? tapi komiknya yang Dyo buat bukan dari nakayoshi kok. ada 8 seri full. ah molla, Dyo juga gak tahu. mungkin aja di nakayoshi ada. judulnya komik sama kok kaya judul ff ini. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : semangat bener ya nuna kalau masalah bibir#digetok spatula. sip nuna, sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : ugh#nutup telinga. jangan teriak nuna#dilempar sw*llow. nuna konyol -_- . ne, sudah diupdate. gomawo doanya. hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

: permen kali nuna manis#ditabok. sudah dilanjut nuna, hehehe. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : aduh#tepok jidat. banyak juga ya yang bahas ciuman hyung sama nuna. iya nuna lama banget, berapa abad ya?#dicubit. ne gomawo doanya. sudah di next ya nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**exoloveya11** : keke, gomawo. sudah dinext dan panggil Dyo saja ya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : jinjja?#pasang wajah cool. ah, masa sih nuna? nuna boong ah, kekeke. ini juga berkat saran nuna kok. gomawo nuna ya. ne, pasti akan diperbaiki lagi. kalo ada yang salah, sarannya ya nuna. tuh kan, lagi lagi adegan kissing yang dibahas -_- Dyo juga pingin#dilempar sandal hyung. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : nado bogoshippo#bisik bisik takut ketahuan irene. aduh, kissing lagi#pundung. ne, so sweet kan?#sewot. sudah dinext#senyum lebar. gomawo doanya nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

l**evy. ** : duh, senengnya#ditabok. kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**HunHanCherry1220** : nunaa#teriak sambil nutup kuping. jangan heboh dong#pouting. #ditabok. indah bagi hyung, merana bagiku... irene, pulang chagi#pundung. iya nuna, Dyo cuma punya banyak(?) komik jepang. gomawo kalau ternyata nuna suka. gwenchana, ini sudah cukup nyemangatin Dyo kok nuna. yosh, sudah dilanjut. fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

: iya kekeke, ini sudah dilanjut ya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 11 (Envy Her)

Auhtor POV

Sehun dan Luhan masih setia saling berpelukan dibawah sinar bulan. Tangan Luhan masih mengalung dileher Sehun sementara tangan namja itu melingkar dengan erat pada pinggangnya. Tanpa diketahui namja itu, diam diam Luhan memikirkan sesuatu.

'Selama ini aku hanya melihat ciuman lewat televise dan juga komik. Tapi saat aku melakukannya sendiri, kenapa terasa berbeda?' batin Luhan tanpa sengaja merenggangkan pelukan Sehun lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Luhan terlihat gugup dan menoleh kesana kemari dan tingkah konyolnya itu tak luput dari pandangan Sehun.

'Unng, apa memang harus sedekat ini? Bagaimana nanti jika ada yang melihatnya? Aish, setelah ini apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Luhan panic tanpa tahu jika namja didepannya tengah memandangnya sambil menahan senyum.

"Kekeke" Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan tingkah polos Luhan terkekeh dan membuat Luhan memandangnya bingung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Luhan gugup. Ia takut jika Sehun melihat ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali" ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda sambil menahan kekehannya.

"Mian" sahut Luhan sambil menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ani, aku sangat senang melihatnya." Jawab Sehun dengan suara rendah namun terkesan lembut. Membuat Luhan terdiam dengan mata berkaca kaca. Luhan memejamkan matanya supaya Sehun tidak tahu jika ia hampir saja menangis karena senang.

"Engg, itu… bisakah kita tidak seperti ini jika didepan yang lain?" ucap Sehun serius membuat Luhan membuka mata dan menatap Sehun dengan penasaran.

"Aku… tidak mengerti" jawab Luhan dengan menelengkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Aku… merasa malu jika ada orang lain yang sampai melihat hal ini!" ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Dan ekspresi Luhan tak jauh dari ekspresi orang bodoh dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan mata yang nyaris melotot keluar.

"Ma…malu?" ucap Luhan dengan nada kaget dan tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian raut Luhan berubah dan nyengir bodoh.

"Majja, ini memang hal yang memalukan!" ucap Luhan lirih namun masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Majjyo(benarkan)?" sahut Sehun memastikan dan diangguki Luhan.

'Aaah, begitu ternyata. Bagi Sehun mereka semua adalah teman yang sangat penting. Jadi kurasa sikap yang biasa kami tunjukkan sebaiknya tidak ada yang berubah. Walaupun aku merasa kecewa' Batin Luhan.

"Sehun…Luhan!" panggil Chanyeol dari kejauhan membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Disebelah Chanyeol ada Baekhyun yang tangannya masih bertaut erat dengan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" ucap Sehun kaget. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa hal yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan tadi tidak dilihat oleh siapapun.

"Sudah hampir gelap. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke penginapan!" ucap Chanyeol lalu diangguki tiga orang yang ada disana.

"Arraseo, mari kita pulang!" ucap Luhan lalu berdiri dengan tampang 'kau baru saja merusak suasana indahku' pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun yang melihat hal itu segera menarik tangan Luhan begiu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan.

CUP~

Sekali lagi kedua belah bibir itu bertemu tanpa diketahui dua orang yang asyik berjalan didepan mereka. Hanya sekilas namun menimbulkan reaksi berbeda dari kedua orang itu. Luhan terkejut dengan pipi merona sementara Sehun menyeringai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang jangan seperti ini?" bisik Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Tanggapan Sehun hanya sederhana. Dia hanya bersiul sambil memasang wajah tidak peduli. Luhan yang tidak terima memukul lengan Sehun namun Sehun malah menampilkan poker facenya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Baekhyun yang tertinggal langkah Chanyeol memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

'Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?' batin Baekhyun.

'Semoga tidak ada yang melihatnya" batin Luhan sambil berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

XXX

Dan kegiatan musim panas ini mereka isi dengan bermain sepuasnya bersama teman teman mereka. Bahkan sepulang dari wisata itu, Luhan dan keluarganya juga pulang ke China untuk mengunjungi rumah neneknya. Dan satu lagi yang pasti mereka kerjakan saat bersama Luhan,

"Ya, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini!" bisik Kai lirih pada Chen.

"Berisik, kerjakan sendiri!" ucap Chen acuh karena focus pada buku didepannya.

"Suho hyung, aku nyontek punyamu!" kini Kai beralih pada Suho yang mengerjakan tugasnya dengan santai.

"Mwo (apa)? Andweji (tidak boleh)" kini Luhan menyahut dengan suara cemprengnya dan sukses membuat mereka yang berada disana menutup telinga dan menatap Luhan jengkel.

"Lu, suaramu!" ucap Sehun dingin tanpa menatap Luhan.

"A..aah, ehehe mian (maaf)!" ucap Luhan gugup.

"Ini soal mudah Kai, kenapa kau tidak bisa?" sahut Chanyeol lalu mendekati Kai dan mengajarinya.

XXX

Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Saat ini mereka berada disemester dua.

"Kau tahu, saat dirumah nenek aku tidak bisa pergi kemana mana." Ucap Luhan pada yang lain.

'Padahal aku juga ingin pergi kencan dengan Sehun' batin Luhan dan tanpa terasa wajahnya merona.

"Ah, dasar sial. Seandainya saja liburan musim panas itu selamanya" ucap Kai konyol sambil menatap tajam pada buku didepannya (tugas musim panasnya belum selesai).

"Hyung bilang padaku jika musim panas ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu!" sahut Suho santai.

"Kau ini, aku bilang apa kau menjawab apa! Sudahlah, bantu aku menyelesaikan ini!" ucap Kai sebal.

"Kau belum menyelesaikannya? Dasar pemalas!" ucap Luhan dibalas juluran lidah dari Kai.

"Sehun!" Chen yang tidak ikut dalam perdebatan konyol itu berteriak, walau tidak keras memanggil nama Sehun.

"Anyeong!" ucap Sehun datar lalu masuk ke kelas.

'Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya memakai seragam lagi.' Batin Luhan tidak melepas tatapannya pada Sehun yang berbincang dengan Chanyeol.

"Anyeong" Luhan menyapa Sehun dengan senyujm ceria.

"Ne, anyeong!" balas Sehun sambil tersenyum walau itu tipis dan hanya Luhan yang melihatnya.

'Kurasa ini masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Dan dia benar benar ingin menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Apa mungkin…' Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang berada dibelakangnya lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Baekkie, anyeong! Aku tidak melihatmu lagi setelah pulang dari pantai waktu itu. eh, kau terlihat semakin kurus, apa karena kau terlalu memforsir untuk membuat komik? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat sambil memegang pergelangan tagan Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Ne, aku sudah mengirimnya kemarin!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Waah, ddaebak!" seru Luhan.

"Yo, Luhan Baekhyun. Coba lihat ini!" teriak Chen pada mereka. Keduanya menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Chen.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sudahlah kemari!" ucap Chen disertai tawa. Luhan berjalan kearah Chen sementara Baekhyun hanya diam dimejanya.

"Baek…"

"Aku ingin ke toilet!" ucapan Luhan dipotong begitu saja oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berjalan keluar dan Chanyeol melihat semua itu.

Baekhyun POV

Hanya angin sejuk yang menemaniku ditaman ini. Sendiri? Tentu saja. Memang siapa yang mau menemaniku? Dan hari ini, dia semakin manis. Dia memiliki mata seperti rusa yang disukai banyak orang. Sifatnya polos dan juga jujur. Juga surai madunya yang halus. Apalagi dia juga berhubungan baik dengan semua teman teman dikelas. Ditambah lagi, dia sudah mendapat namja yang disukainya. Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti merasa senang.

"Berbeda sekali…" gumamku sambil menatap langit.

'…denganku' lanjutku dalam hati. Aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan bahwa sekolah itu menyenangkan.

"_Oh, kau menggambarnya Baek?"_ bayangan suara temanku di junior high school dulu masih teringat dengan jelas. Bagaimana mereka hanya mengagumiku untuk dimanfaatkan saja.

"Baekhyun-aa!" aku terkejut dengan suara berat itu. aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol disana.

"Oh, Chanyeol-aa." Balasku singkat lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

"Aku khawatir padamu karena kau tidak cepat kembali. Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Khawatir? Ania, obseo (tidak, tidak ada apa apa)" sahutku datar.

"Kau yakin?" ish, namja ini. Kenapa dia selalu menyebalkan.

"Kupikir kau pasti sedang kesepian, karena sahabatmu sudah memiliki pasangan." Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan terkejut sementara dia hanya tersenyum dan melipat keuda tangannya didepan dada.

"Lagipula, mereka berdua tetap seperti biasanya kan? Kai dan yang lain juga masih bersikap seperti biasa kan?" kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Apa dia pembaca pikiran?

"Ani, bukan karena itu. Memang awalnya aku merasa kesepian, tapi…" aku menggigit bibirku supaya tidak menangis dan menceritakannya pada namja ini.

"Bae…Baekhyun-aa" aku hanya diam dan berusaha menahan emosiku.

"Ania, bukan apa apa. Ayo kembali kekelas!" ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja tinggi itu.

Author POV

"Baekhyun, sudah kembali kekelas?" Tanya Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

"Eoh?" sahut Baekhyun datar.

"I…itu habisnya kau selalu mengerutkan dahimu semenjak masuk sekolah tadi!" ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun menyentuh dahinya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah pedulikan aku! Sebaiknya kau pergi saja dengan Sehun dan yang lainnya!" sahut Baekhyun dingin lalu berjalan keluar.

"Tapi, dia bilang kalau disekolah bersikap seperti biasanya saja!" ucap Luhan dengan keras karena tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Yaa, Bbb…Baekhyun-aa kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah takut dan terkejut.

"Anu, it…itu… sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menceritakannya padamu. Tapi aku selalu kehilangan kesempatan untuk bicara padamu sejak pagi tadi. Tapi… terima kasih, karena sudah mendukungku. Dan juga semuanya…" ucap Luhan kini tersenyum sambil menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam berusaha mencerna ucapan Luhan.

"Bukan apa apa. Lagipula aku juga sudah mendapat tontonan menarik dari ini. Selama inikan aku belum pernah melihat ciuman secara real dan live." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Membuat Luhan mengejarnya.

"Tunggu… jangan jadikan itu sebagai contoh!" teriak Luhan menahan Baekhyun yang sudah menyeringai jahil,

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Maksudku, jangan jadikan ini untuk cerita komikmu selanjutnya!" ucap Luhan.

"Mwo?" ujar Bakhyun menoleh pada Luhan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ah majja. Akukan belum pernah membaca komik buatanmu!" ucap Luhan lirih baru sadar dari kebodohannya.

"Aah, pasti menarik. Lain kali beritahu aku ya. Aku ingin membacanya, yaksokhae (berjanji ya)?" Baekhyun hanya diam mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Hei, Ruru! Foto yang waktu dipantai sudah jadi" ucap anak dari kelas sebelah.

"Waah, yeoja dari kelas sebelah! Yuri-aa, Minhyunie!" ucap Luhan membalas sapaan dari kedua yeoja itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Hehehe, sejak liburan kepantai waktu itu. kita sekamar dengan mereka." Ucap Luhan lalu menhampiri Yuri dan Minhyun.

"Foto? Eodi (mana)?" ucap Luhan.

"Haebwa (lihatlah)! Ini sangat lucu!" ucap Yuri sambil menunjukkan foto pada Luhan.

"Mana mana aku mau lihat!" ucap Luhan semangat. Mereka bertiga asyik melihat foto dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian

Baekhyun POV

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang akrab dengan semua orang dari jauh. Dia begitu menarik bagi semua orang. Tingkahnya, tawanya, semuanya.

"Waa, foto ini bukankah aku yang mengambilnya? Lihat lihat, ini yang paling lucu kan?" bahkan suaranya yang ceria. Sebenarnya, apa yang kuharapkan? Dan melihat hal ini membuat pikiranku kembali melayang kemasa junior high school. Dimana aku selalu ditinggal sendiri. Dan aku selalu berharap pasti juga akan sama seperti mereka nantinya. Bisa berteman dengan banyak orang dan juga tertawa bersama mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi.

"Baekkie! Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita lihat fotonya bersama sama! Kalau kau juga…" suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, Luhan." Aku menatapnya yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Kenapa aku memaksakan diri?" ucapnya bingung. Ayolah, kau tidak bodoh Luhan.

"Kau… mau berteman denganku karena hanya aku satu satunya yeoja yang sekelas denganmu kan?" ucapku smabil memandangnya dingin. Inilah yang kurasakan. Dan kumohon biarkan aku mengatakannya.

"Ke…kenapa begitu? Itu tidak benar!" dia mengelak? Baiklah.

"Lagipula, kita adalah dua orang yang sangat berbeda. Dan lagi aku juga sudah terbiasa sendiri. Jadi, maukan jika kau membiarkanku sendiri?" aku menatapnya dan ia memasang wajah terkejut dengan mata berkaca kaca. Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu karena aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Dan lagi, kenapa ia menangis? Bukankah tidak ada bedanya jika aku tidak ada? Lagipula disekelilingnya banyak teman kan?

"Haa, ini pertama kalinya aku membuat seseorang menangis! Dan aku…suka sendirian!" aku menatap langit yang memerah karena matahari terbenam kemadian berjalan kearah halte bis dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ya, mungkin ini lebih baik. Semua akan baik baik saja.

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	12. Chapter 12

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**Cherry EXOL** : iya nuna#teriak juga. emang Dyo tenggelam apa?#pouting. Na Do nuna#smile. kekeke, semangatnya lagi tinggi banget ya nuna? iya, nuna benar#manggut manggut. tiang jemuran ada disampingmu, Baek nuna#digampar panci. sudah dinext ya nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : aku? aku di RS. akukan sudah bilang. aigoo... kangen Dyo ya?#evil smirk. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : ne nuna, gomawo! iya nih nuna, nado bogoshippo#peluk loh? iya nuna, fokus ke konfliknya LuBaek. hwaiting nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ShehoonluluLiu** : aduh, capslock nuna keinjek monggu ya?#ditabok. iya iya, nanti balikan kok. ditunggu aja ya. ini apa ya? -_- kok jadi Lu nuna sama Yeol hyung? aku masih sayang nyawaku, aku tidak mau mati ditanan Hun hyung. ne, sudah dilanjut. semangat dong pastinya walau masih pemulihan. kekeke, gomawo semangatnya buat nungguin Dyo. hyung emang kaya gitu#ditendang. iya pasti kok. ditunggu aja saat Fan hyung keluar, mampus tuh albino#dicekik. hahaha gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : bebek? nuguya nuna? kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : Baek nuna lagi galau#peluk Irene(?). gomawo nuna, keke. yaah, cepet banget. padahal masih 24 chap lagi endnya. yaudahlah, diusahaain ya nuna. doain juga biar Dyo sembuh trus bisa ngetik marathon(?). gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : iya nuna, mian. Dyo sakit lagi nuna, mian ya! ne, bener Baek nuna#manggut manggut. kekeke, ini sisi lain dari nona Byun sang diva eyeliner#dipeluk Baek nuna. #ditendang Yeol hyung. sip, saran diterima. ditunggu ya. lah, selama ini nuna baru sadar?#tepok jidat. sudah fast update ya nuna. hwaiting, kekeke. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 12 (The Truth About Past)

"_Aku tidak perlu tahu lagi… aku tidak perlu tahu, dan…Jangan Dekati Aku!"_

Luhan POV

"Selamat makan!" ucapku lunglai sambil memainkan sumpit yang ada di depanku. Pikiranku masih melayang pada kejadian kemarin bersama Baekhyun.

"_Kau… mau berteman denganku, hanya karena aku satu satunya yeoja yang sekelas denganmu kan?"_ ungkapan Baekhyun benar benar membuatku sakit. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apa aku pernah berbuat sesuatu hal yang menyinggungnya? Apa karena aku terlalu cerewet? Haah, dia temanku. Tapi kenapa masih banyak hal yang yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya? Bahkan dia selalu membiacarakan orang lain tapi dia tidak pernah membicarakan dirinya sendiri.

"Lu, ada apa dengan masakan umma? Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya umma. Aku menggeleng dan segera memakan sarapanku.

XXX

Aku masuk kekelas dengan wajah malas. Entahlah perasaan semangatku jadi hilang.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Baekhyun ya?" aku yang semula melamun menolehkan wajahku dengan terkejut pada Sehun. Apa dia tahu?

"M…mwo?" ucapku sambil menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku tahu itu dari Chanyeol, katanya…" ucap Sehun terpotong Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan meja guru.

"Sehun-aa,tidak perlu dibahas. Bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak membahasnya?" ucap Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Sehun sementara Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk festival budaya.

"Itu…karena akhir akhir ini kalian berdua sama sekali tidak bicara. Jadi, menurutku pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku.

"Kami tidak bertengkar." Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Dia bilang, dia hanya ingin sendirian. Itu saja. Tapi, kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu padaku aku juga tidak mengerti." Lanjutku sambil duduk.

"Kenapa tiba tiba begitu?" Chen menyahut dan aku hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh? Tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun masih terlihat baik baik saja saat bermain bersama kita. Apa mungkin dia merasa jijik ya?" ucap Kai mulai ngawur.

"Jinjjayo? Sepertinya saat itu aku tidak ikut bermain bersama kalian" ucapku sambil mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya saat itu aku tidak ikut bermain bersama kalian!" aku menoleh karena ada seseorang yang menirukan ucapanku. San aku terkejut begitu mendapati Baekkie disana.

"Baekkie" pekikku sambil menatapnya khawatir sementara dia hanya menatapku dingin.

"Ehehe, Baekhyun?" ucap Chen gugup.

"A…aah lain kali kita jalan sama sama lagi ya!" ucap Kai salah tingkah. Sementara Baekhyun langsung melangkah pergi begitu mendengar ucapan Kai. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Baekkie?

"Yaa" panggil Chen.

"Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu? Aku tidak akan tahu apa kesalahanku jika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku" ucapku berhasil membuatnya menoleh.

"Kalaupun aku mengatakannya, kau juga tidak akan bisa mengerti!" ucapnya lalu menutup pintu kelas dengan keras hingga membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Itu dia alasannya. Kalau saja dia mau bicara ada apa sebenarnya, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti." Ucapku dengan semangat.

Auhtor POV

"Itu dia alasannya. Kalau saja dia mau bicara ada apa sebenarnya, aku yakin dia pasti mengerti." Ucap Luhan semangat.

"Sepertinya kepalaku mulai berputar putar!" ucap Kai sambil melihat keatas dengan konyol. Mana mungkin bantingan pintu yang tidak seberapa itu membuatnya langsung pusing?

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak berpikir " sahut Chen dengan palm face.

"Sepertinya bukan karena dia tidak mau bicara, tapi karen dia tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ucapan Sehun membuat yang lainnya menatapnya bingung.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu khawatirb padanya, tapi justru kalian harus memahaminya." Lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir keras dan Sehun membalasnya dengan palm face.

XXX

"Semuanya apa kabar?" teriak Irene menggunakan pengeras dari kertas saat kelas Luhan datang di festival budaya.

"Ooh, Irene!" sapa Kai langsung mendekatinya.

'Terlalu banyak orang di festival buadaya ini!' batin Luhan sambil menoleh mencari Baekhyun.

"Luhan, Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" bisik Irene pada Luhan dengan wajah semangat.

"A…aah. Soal itu terimakasih ya! Tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi selain membahas masalah percintaan!" ucap Luhan lirih dengan wajah bersalah pada Irene.

"Bukankah saat ini Baekhyun sedang membawa papan?" sahut Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Ah, kau benar. Dia adalah satu satunya yang berasal dari kelas dua" sahut Luhan. Dan Irene menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Luhan langsung menatap papan info festival budaya disampingnya.

**Sistem festival**  
><strong>Heaven Bloom<strong>

**Anak kelas dua menyusun dan membuat susunan untuk semua dekorasi. Anak kelas satu mensupport semua kegiatan(promosi, dekorasi, dll). Anak kelas tiga menjadi klien, atau mneyumbang acara kesenian seperti band dan drama, atau mungkin yang lainnya. Karena akan banyak siswa siswi dari sekolah lain yang akan datang ke festival ini.**

"Kalau begitu dia pasti ada di tempat masuk murid murid. Bagaimana jika ajak dia makan siang bersama saja?" usul Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, kajja!" sahut Luhan semangat. Keudanya berjalan kearah dimana pintu masuk festival budaya ini.

"Eoh, itu Baekkie!" tunjuk Luhan pada Baekhyuhn yang sedang bersandar sambil emmbawa papan.

"Eoh, Baekhyun?" langkah Luhan terhenti karena ia mendengar ada siswi dari sekolah lain yang menyapa Baekhyun. Luhan melihat Baekhyun terkejut memandang kedua siswi itu didepannya.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Hyuna! Ternyata Baekhyun masuk Neul Paran ya?" ucap yeoja dengan name tag Eunji.

"Bukankah yang disana banyak namjanya?" sahut Hyuna semangat.

"Kenalkan pada kami ya, Baekhyun!" ucap Eunji aegyo.

"Na do, Na do!" sahut Hyuna.

"Sepertinya itu teman lama Baekkie!" ucap Luhan lirih. Beruntung jaraknya dengan Baekhyun hanya terpaut beberapa meter. Jadi dia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin ya?" ucap Eunji dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Hyuna sok penasaran.

"Dari dulu kan kerjaannya hanya diam dikelas dan menggambar komik!" sahut Eunji.

"Jinjja? Waah, seperti maniak dong?" remeh Hyuna.

"Kau masih menggambar ya?" Tanya Eunji.

"Kalau seperti itu terus, bagaimana bisa berteman dengan namja?" sahut Hyuna.

"Itu pasti berat bagimu!" balas Eunji. Luhan yang mendengar itu terdiam.

_'Jadi begitu. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu dan mengerti sekarang!'_ batin Luhan lalu berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Dengan garang dia mendorong Hyuna hingga mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Yaa, apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" pekik Hyuna kesal.

"Kalin juga! Kenapa kalian tega berbicara kejam seperti itu? Kalau kalian tidak menarik ucapan kalian itu, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" balas Luhan tak kalah sewot.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Teman Baekhyun eoh?" Tanya Hyuna.

"Ne, kenapa?" balas Luhan.

"Hmm, kukasih tahu ya! Karena sepertinya kau adalah gadis normal. Kalau kau berteman dengannya, selamanya kau tidak akan pernah punya pacar." Ucapan Hyuna membuat rusa ini berada dalam emosi tinggi.

"Baekkie…" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena tepukan tangan Chanyeol dibahunya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa sih? Baekkie-yaa… bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau aku mau kencan denganmu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas kacamatanya dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Chanyeol…" ucap Luhan lirih sambil tersenyum.

"Anyeong!" sapa Kai dan Chen pada mereka.

"Kyaaa" kedua teman Baekhyun itu memekik tak jelas.

"Aigoo, eh? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan kencan denganku, Baekkie?" ucap Kai sambil tebar pesona.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkannya padamu?" sahut Chanyeol tidak santai. Oh oh, ada apa ini?

"Ommo, kekeke. Sudahlah, aku saja yang kencan dengannya!" ucap Chen tidak mau kalah dengan kedua namja didepannya. Sementara Baekhyun yang sudah paham maksud tiga makhluk ini hanya diam dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, seperti yang kalian lihat. Kami pinjam dia dulu ya! Dan juga, yeoja akan lebih manis jika dia tersenyum" ucap Chanyeol lalu pergi sambil merangkul Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudnya itu? Kyaa, mereka semua tampan." Sahut Hyuna histeris.

XXX

"Aah leganya.." ucap Luhan ketika mereka semua telah menjauh dari lokasi festival.

"Memang tidak bisa diragukan bahwa Chanyoel adalah anak kelas G." ucap Luhan semangat.

"Benarkah?" sahut Chanyeol tertawa lalu memakai kacamatanya lagi.

"Yy…yyaa. Bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Ah, maaf!" ucap Chanyeol lalu melepas pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-yaa. Kau pikir aku sama dengan mereka ya?" Tanya Luhan menggebu gebu.

"Eh, itu…" ucap Baekhyun namun ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sudah waktunya pindah tempat… aku pergi dulu!" ucap Baekhyun lalu mengambil papannya dari tangan Kai dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti!" ucap Suho tiba tiba membuat Luhan kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

"Suho!" ucap Luhan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang sama. Untuk beberapa hal sih, tidak semua. Seperti saat aku baru saja masuk seklah ini, aku sering dibilang sebagai maniak dan anti social. Apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Dan itu membuatku menjadi rapuh dan tidak percaya diri. Tapi itu semua sudah bisa kulewati. Karena Kai yang selalu mengajakku bicara" jelas Suho lalu menatap Luhan. Kelima namja itu menatap Luhan dengan senyuman mereka.

"Pergilah!" ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ne, gomawo" ucap Luhan langsung berlari mencari Baekhyun.

"Nomor yang nada tuju sedang tidak aktif, silahkan tinggalkan pesan!" bunyi operator itu menyapa pendengaran Luhan dan membuatnya sedikit geram.

"Kenapa ponselnya dimatikan? Aish!" geritu Luhan lalu mulai berlari lagi entah kemana tujuannya.

_'Aku harus mencarimu sampai ketemu supaya kau bisa percaya padaku!'_ batin Luhan

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	13. Chapter 13

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**ruriminhaha** : ne, kasihan Baek nuna. sudah diupdate nuna. doanya ya kekeke hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : #manggut manggut. keke awas nanti ditabok Yeol hyung ya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : semoga nuna. kekeke, yang waktu mereka akur kan? iya nuna, 24 LAGI!#tampang lesu. ya diusahain dulu nuna. nanti kalo molor, kasih tambahan waktu ya#emang sepak bola apa? keke ne nuna, gomawo 3 bbuing~

**xiuchenchen** : sudah dilanjut ya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : apa nuna?#nutup telinga. jangan teriak teriak#pasang wajah galak. keke karena Dyo sayang TBC. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Mybabydeer** : aih, jahatnya#pouting. kan aku juga bilang kalau Dyo ngetik nurut sama komik#copypaste ala Baek nuna di EXOSHOWTIME. sudah diupdate nuna, nih. iya iya, bantuin doa ya, keke. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : sudah dinext nuna. eits, baby panda masih belum saatnya. lagian dragon hyung keluar sekitar 4/5 chap lagi kok. sudah dinext ya. hwaiting, gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 13 (Let's Finish It Now)

"_Perasaan ingin dimengerti dan memahami satu sama lain. Kalau tidak mengatakannya, maka tak satupun orang yang akan tahu dan paham. Oleh karena itu janganlah menyerah. Benar, dengarlah suara hatimu."_

Author POV

Luhan terlihat berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Ada yang melihat Baekkie tidak?" Tanya Luhan pada siswa lain yang ada disana.

"Anio, aku hanya melihat dia saat dia meminjam poster tadi." Jawab siswa itu ramah.

"Ah, geurae. Gomawo!" ucap Luhan lalu kembali mencari Baekhyun.

"Kemana dia ya?" ucap Luhan lirih. Dia memegangi dadanya yang perlahan sesak karena terlalu banyak berlari.

"Ayolah jangan seperti ini. Aku harus cepat dan segera bicara dengannya!" ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, Luhan. Kau maukan membantu kami jadi terima tamu? Soalnya semuanya mau keluar!" ujar siswa dari kelas lain yang juga diangguki siswi disampingnya.

"Ayolah, tolong kami gantikan ya? Ya?" akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengganti pakaiannya.

XXX

"Selamat datang!" ucap Luhan menyapa tamu yang datang dengan nampan berisi gelas minuman ditangannya.

"Yaa neo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan disana memakai baju pelayan dan membawa nampan minuman. Sementara Luhan yang melihat Sehun dibelakangnya hanya biosa diam membeku dan harap harap cemas dengan reaksi namja itu selanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi kau masih belum bertemu dengannya?" ucap Sehun lalu berjalan kearah Luhan dengan wajah dingin.

"Dasar bodoh! Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Sehun lalu menarik Luhan tepat pada kerah belakang kemejanya.#kau keterlaluan hyung -_-.

"Tunggu, jangahn bawa dia!" larang siswa yang tadi meminta bantuan pada Luhan untuk menjadi penerima tamu. Sehun melirik siswa tadi dengan tajam namun tak membalsanya dan tetap menarik Luhan menjauh, Chen yang sadar dengan situasi yang mulai memanas disana segera mengambil tindakan. Dia berjalan kearah meja yang penuh dengan siswi dari sekolah lain yang meminta pesanannya cepat diantarkan.

"Anyeong, yeojadeul. Kalian mau pesan apa? Aku?" Tanya Chen sambil duduk dimeja dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya diiringi senyumannya.

"Ne" jawab salah seorang yeoja dengan wajah terpesona.

"Kau diterima!" sahut yeoja lain yang digoda Chen.

XXX

Sementara itu Luhan dan keempat namja lainnya membagi tugas untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai pada Sehun, Suho, dan Chanyeol yang berada disana.

"Kami akan cek halaman belakang dan gedung olahraga. Disana sedang ada event, banyak siswa berkumpul disana untuk member dukungan." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Luhan terdiam memikirkan cara.

"Ayo semuanya jangan malu malu utnuk membicarakan masalah cinta dan rahasia kalian disini!" tiba tiba saja sebuah bolham(?) menyala diatas kepala Luhan. Sepertinya promosi badut beruang itu memberikan Luhan sebuah ide. Luhan segera berlari menuju tempat itu dan meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun yang menatapnya bingung.

"Dari kelas 2F, Kim Hana. Ayo kita dengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya." Lanjut MC yang berada ditempat pengakuan itu.

"Padahal sudah kucari kemana mana, tapi tidak ketemu juga!" ucap Suho berkeliling bersama Chanyeol dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Hei, aku puny aide!" tiba tiba saja Luhan datang dari belakang dan mengagetkan kedua namja itu. tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, Luha segera menuju tempat pengakuan yang berada diatas gedung itu. sementara itu, mereka juga tidak tahu jika Baekhyun juga berusaha menemukan mereka.

"Nah, mari kita dengarkan pengakuan selanjutnya. Tolong sebutkan nama dan asal kelas anda!" ucap MC.

"Joneun Xi Luhan dari kelas 1G." teriak Luhan lantang membuat Baekhyun yang hendak pergi dari situ menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heol? Mwoya igae?" desis Baekhyun tak paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

"Apa kau mendengarku? Baekkie-yaa? Kalau kau mendengar, kumohon datanglah kelapangan!" ucap Luhan membuat Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

'Dasar bodoh! Dia pasti sudah gila!' batin Baekhyun sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Belum ada 3 langkah ia berjalan, tubuhnya terasa ringan. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dan Kai memanggulnya(?).

"Yoo, Luhan! Dia disini!" teriak Kai dan Suho membuat perhatian Luhan mengarah kebawah tepat dimana mereka semua berkumpul disana.

"Yaa, geumanhae(hentikan)! Ini memalukan!" berontak Baekhyun dan menatap tajam pada Sehun yang tengah memegangi punggungnya dengans atu tangan dari belakang.

"Kau bisa jatuh jika bergerak terus!" ujar Kai kesal.

"Kau juga, hentikan semua ini! Dengan begitu mereka juga akan berhenti!" teriak Baekhyun emosi. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau mendengarkanku!" balas Luhan dengan berteriak hingga akhirnya membuat Baekhyun diam.

"Baekhyun-aa, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkannya?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoelh pada namja tinggi itu.

"Apa arti…seorang teman bagimu?" Tanya Luhan dari atas sana membuat Baekhyun hanya mampu diam sambil menatapnya.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak mengerti dan tidak peduli kalau kita memang berbeda. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Karena aku sudah menyukaimu! Jadi semua itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya" ucap Luhan dengan emosi yang meluap luap hingga membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Wow, ddaebak! Itu pengakuan yang hebat!" komentar beberapa siswa yang kebetulan berada didekat Baekhyun.

"Yaa, kau! Kepribadianmu itu palsu!" teriak Baekhyun membuat mereka semua terperanjat kaget dan memasang wajah 'kenapa jadi begini?'

"Mwo?" koor semua siswa yang ada disana. Terlalu terkejut dengan tanggapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan? Kau juga disukai banyak orang!" ucap Baekhyun dengan emosi.

"Kau mau pakai mic?" tawar MC pada Chanyeol yang terlihat juga ingin bicara.

"Tidak terima kasih!" jawab Chanyeol dengan halus.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya dengan seseorang yang seperti itu? Dengan seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu! Kau sangat berbeda denganku!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Aku juga punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Aku juga pernah merasa depresi dan khawatir!" balas Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Hal seperti itu tidak bisa bisa dibandingkan denganku!" ujar Baekhyun datar karena jengkel dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Setelah kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya, kau juga pasti akan menjauhiku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Mwo?" ucap Luhan terkejut.

"Aku ingin menjadi komikus! Kau pasti akan mencari penggantiku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan keras membuat mata Luhan melotot.

"Maka dari itu, lebih baik biarkan aku sendirian saja!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau senang merasa sendirian? Jadi, aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi temanmu? Baekkie-yaa" teriak Luhan dengan keras sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam. Apa hanya karena masa lalu yang terus membayangi Baekhyun, pertemanannya dengan Luhan harus berakhir seperti ini?

**END**

#dihajar. Mian mian, Dyo lanjutin ya kekeke

"AKu berbohong saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku senang sendirian. Hanya saja saat itu. aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya… kalau aku merasa sendirian. Setelah aku mengatakan itu, padahal aku yakin. Kau pasti akan langsung menjauhiku." Ujar Baekhyun dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar Luhan diatas sana.

"Jadi hanya karena ini? Aku tidak mau! Kau benar benar! Jangan mulai lagi, selalu saja berpikir sendiri!" ujar Luhan kesal dengan alasan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, dengan berpikir seperti ini aku jadi tahu kalau yang seharusnya aku benci adalah diriku sendiri!" lanjut Baekhyun membuat Luhan tidak sabar dan turun menghampirinya. Ketika keduanya sudah berhadapan, Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya mencibut gemas kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan bersikap gila seperti itu!" ucap Luhan masih mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Beruntung karena Kai sudah menurunkan Baekhyun. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan Luhan tidak akan mampu menggapai pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan terkejut dan mata membulat.

"Semua orang yang suka membuat komik tidak semuanya hidup dalam dunia yang tidak nyata, matjyo?" ujar Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang didepan Baekhyun.

"Disini ada banyak murid desekolah yang sama, dikelas yang sama. Tapi hanya kita saja yeoja disini. Bukankah itu sangat hebat?" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bagiku ini bukan paksaan, tapi ini adalah takdir bagiku!" lanjur Luhan dengan mata berkaca kaca. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian dimana keduanya pertama kali bertemu disekolah ini. Tepat dilorong depan kelas mereka. Membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau juga mengingatnya dan matanya juga berkaca kaca. Keduanya menangis sambil berpelukan dan diiringi senyum lega dari keempat namja yang ada diosana. Bahkan dengan berani Kai mengusak kepala Baekhyun.

'_Berjalan didunia yang baru, membuatku merasa takut. Apakah aku bisa membawa diri ini? Apakah aku punya keberanian untuk itu? mungkin sekarang, jika ada kau bersamaku, aku yakin semua akan baik baik saja!'_ batin Baekhyun lalu tersenyum sambil memeluk Luhan erat.

XXX

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. kini hubungan keduanya semakin membaik. Baekhyun saat ini diam dibangkunya sambil membaca majalah. Luhan yang heran dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat focus dengan majalah didepannya datang untuk mengintip apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilihat sahabatnya itu.

"Woah, ddaebak!" teriak Luhan tiba tiba. Matanya menemukan foto Baekhyun dimajalah berada diantara deretan penulis komik.

"Baekkie masuk majalah! Semuanya coba lihat ini!" teriak Luhan mengundang para namja disana untuk ikut bergabung sementara baekhyun mendelik jengkel karean suara berisik Luhan.

"Yaa, bisakah kau tidak berlebihan?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau serius dengan ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ini baru awalnya saja, masih harus berjuang lebih lagi!" tambah Baekhyun.

"jinjja?"

"Ne, tapi sekarang aku lebih percaya diri" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Membuat Luhan dan juga kelima namja disana ikut tersenyum.

"Arra, hari ini kita akan pergi makan makan! Yang bayar Baekkie!" ujar Kai semangat.

"Mwo?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, anggap saja sebagai hadiannya!" rayu Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak sebanyak yang kalian pikirkan ya!" ujar Baekhyun mengalah.

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	14. Chapter 14

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Dyo udah ngebut nih, suka gak? kekeke. dan dilarang teriak teriak saat membaca nanti#digampar.**

**balasan review:**

**ruriminhaha** : balapan nuna? oke deh, diterima. hwaiting. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**EXOST Panda** : gomapta. jinjjayo? gwenchana, selamat datang ya. ne hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : sudah dilanjut nuna ya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 14 (My Santa Claus)

"_Saat bulan Desember tiba, kau sudah bisa melihat melihat salju disepanjang jalan"_

Author POV

"Mwo? Kau kencan?" teriak Luhan keras dicafe itu. Membuat beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka heran. Luhan yang menyadari tingkahnya segera membungkukkan badan meminta maaf.

"Kencan dengan Suho?" ulamng Luhan dengan suara yang lebih kecil. Sementara Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dia berpikir pasti sulit menjelaskan semuanya pada yeoja rusa ini.

"Itu bukan kencan, Luhan! Kami hanya berjalan bersama sambil mencari computer. Setelah itu kita mampir ke tempat Chanyeol." Jelas Baekhyun sambil menyesap hot chocolate nya.

"Itu namanya kencan, Byun Baek!" ujar Luhan ngotot.

"Terserahmu saja, Lu!" sahut Baekhyun malas.

"Tunggu, apa apaan itu? Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya!" ujar Luhan sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas hal tentangku lagi. Kalau denganmu sendiri bagaimana? Bukankah ini hampir memasuki waktu natal? Ah ya, baju yang baru saja kau beli itu semuanya untuk natal kan? Ceritakan padaku detailnya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memandang Luhan.

"Detailnya? Detail soal apa maksudmu?" balas Luhan gugup.

'Benar, sebentar lagi sudah natal. Dan ini adalah natal pertama kami sejak jadian!mungkin kami akan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan suasana romantic. Aah, aku sangat menantikan saat saat ini!' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan pipi bersemu.

"Wajahmu memerah? Aigoo… ah ya, kau belum membeli hdiah natal kan? Kau mau membeli apa?" ucap baekhyun membuat Luhan diam dan memandangnya.

"Mmm, kau benar Baekkie! Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan aku sudah menyiapkannya" ucap Luhan semangat dibalas pandangan penasaran oleh Baekhyun.

XXX

Suasana kelas saat itu sedang bising seperti biasanya. Jika yang lain sibuk dengan rencana dan acara saat natal nanti, maka Luhan juga tengah sibuk dengan dekorasi cake yang akan dia buat nanti saat natal.

'Akut idak perduli jika mahal sekalipun. Yang pasti aku harus bisa memberikannya sesuatu yang terbaik dan berasal dari buatan tanganku sendiri!' batin Luhan semangat sambil membolak balik buku resep cake.

'Sehun bilang dia tidak terlalu suka manis. Maka dari itu aku harus membuatnya dengan sedikit gula. Tapi, cakenya agak kecil. Ah tidak apa yang penting tidak manis' monolog Luhan sambil menggambar dekorasi cake dan juga menambahkan poin poin penting disamping gambar itu.

"Anyeong, Sehun-aa Chen! Aku ada sedikit pengumuman untuk kalian semua yang jomblo, tanggal 24 nanti kita ikut pesta dengan anak kelas sebelah. Datang ya!" ucap Kai lantang membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

'Apa apaan namja ini? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu sesantai ini?' batin Luhan tidak terima.

"Anak kelas F sudah meminjam tempat di brother shop. Mereka juga sangat ingin kita datang kesana. Sehun-aa, kau juga ikut kan? Ayolah, mau apa kau diam dirumah saat malam natal?" lanjut Kai tanpa bisa melihat keadaan. Kini Luhan menatap Sehun. Menunggu apa jawaban dari namja itu.

"Aah, emm baiklah!" ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari sana mendelik kaget. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sudah tahu hubungan kedua orang itu.

"Assa, Sehun dan Chen sudah ikut!" ujar Kai semangat.

'Be…begitu ya? Padahal kupikir kita bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama sama seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Memang kita belumembicarakannya. Tapi… jadi, ini yang dimaksud dengan pacaran diam diam?' batin Luhan tanpa sadar menggenggam pensil dengan erat.

"Ru…Ruru!" panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku mau ke toilet" balas Luhan sambil pergi begitu saja. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memandang punggung Luhan yang menjauh.

"Aku tidak percaya, yeoja malang itu sangat menantikan tanggal 24 nanti" ujar baekhyun duduk didepan Chanyeol sambil berbicara dengan keras menyindir Sehun.

"Kau bear, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang harus dia pilih kan?" sahut Chanyeol ikut menyindir. Sementara Sehuhn yang disindir memutar bola matanya malas.

"Padahal barusan dia sangat senang. Mereka itu sebenarnya jadian tidak sih? Jika memang iya seharusnya mereka sudah janjian tanggal 25 nanti kan?" lanjut Baekhyun membuat kepala Sehun berputar.

"Tentu saja tidak! Sehun adalah namja bertipe tidak peduli keadaan!" balas Chanyeol sambil melirik Sehun. Sehun yang malas dengan sindiran mereka perlahan mendekati meja Luhan dan ia melihat tumpukan resep cake beserta gambaran dekorasi Luhan disertai catatan bahwa cake itu harus memakai sedikit gula. Sehun terperanggah dan diam sambil memikirkan semuanya.

'Apa aku salah lagi?' batin Sehun.

"Bukan itu maslahnya, tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat kami pergi belanja bersama sama dia tertegun didepan kaca toko perhiasan. Dan akhirnya kami ketinggalan bis pertama. Aah, untuk apa aku bilang ini padamu! Lagipula ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" ujar baekhyun sinis membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan poker face.

XXX

"Aku duluan ya!" ucap Chen pada keempat namja disana saat pelajaran selesai.

"Hari ini kau kerja lagi?" Tanya Kai pada Chen.

"Kau tidak ikut ke pasar atap bersama kami?" Tanya Suho sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Ini kan sudah hampir natal, banyak orang yang sibuk mencari uang untuk malam natal nanti. Makanya setiap pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke tempat kerja." Jelas Chen pelan.

"Chen-aa, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" ucap Sehun sambil menahan bahu Chen.

XXX

"Eoh, Sehun kemana?" Tanya Luhan begitu dia sekembalinya dari loker.

"Dia pergi dengan Chen tadi!" ucap Kai.

"Oh begitu ya! Pasti dia sedang ada urusan!" ucap Luhan lirih lalu berjalan keluar. Padahal tanggal 24 nanti mereka tidak bisa bertemu dan Luhan berharap ingin pergi berdua dengan Sehun. Bahkan keesokan harinya juga. Bahkan Luhan tidak sadar jika Sehun sudah pulang duluan meninggalkannya. Begitu juga dengan hari Rabu. Hari Kamis juga, sampai Luhan merasa bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang membohonginya. Bahkan sampai hari Jumat. Sudah hampir seminngu mereka seperti ini.

XXX

"Sehun-aa, selanjutnya tolong pel lantai yang disebelah sini ya?" ujar Chen pada Sehun yang tengah mencuci piring.

"Ne arra!" sahut Sehun lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kalian benar jika saat ini mereka sedang kerja part time.

"Ada apa kau tiba tiba bekerja part time? Ada barang yang inign kau beli? Sebenarnya kau sangat membantu tapi…" Tanya Chen dengan wajah jahil.

"Itu rahasia!" sahut Sehun singkat.

XXX

Hari ini adalah malam natal yang dinantikan semua orang. Semua keluarga berkumpul untuk merayakannya bersama. Tak beda pula dengan keluarga Luhan.

"Jingle bell jingle bell" nyanyi Xiumin dengan riang sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"Mama, apakah santa akan datang kerumah kita?" Tanya Xiumin polos pada mamanya.

"Tentu saja, tapi kita tidak punya cerobong asap. Jadi santa akan masuk lewat ventilasi dapur(?)!" balas Heechul.

"Silahkan, cake natalnya sudah siap!" teriak Luhan dari dapur sambil membawa seloyang cake yang masih mengepulkan aroma sedap.

"Uwaa, cakenya cantik sekali!" puji Heechul.

"Tentu saja mama, akukan embuatnya dengan segenap kemampuanku" jawab Luhan lalu meletakkan cakenya dimeja.

"Kau tidak kemana mana hari ini Ruru? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Ani, gwenchana papa!" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum.

'Sebenarnya aku ingin menikmati kue ini bersamanya sekarang. Tapi sudahlah, aku akan memberikannya besok disekolah!' batin Luhan.

Ting tong ting tong

"Ah Ruru, bisa kau membukakan pintunya?" ucap Hangeng pada Luhan.

"Waah, itu pasti santa claus!" ujar Xiumin sambil menepukan kedua tangannya senang.

"Ne papa, mungkin saja Xiu!" ujar Luhan lalu berjalan keluar dan membuka pintu. Luhan terkeut begitu mendapati Sehun disana.

"Se…Sehun? Kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau pergi kepesta?"Tanya Luhan sambil membukakan gerbang. Sehun hanya diam lalu meletakkan tas kecil diatas kepala Luhan.

"Ini!" ucap Sehun singkat.

"Apa ini? Bolrh kubuka?" Tanya Luhan exited.

"Ne, silahkan!" balas Sehun. Begitu membukanya, Luhan tertegun. Itu adalah gelang couple yang dilihatnya di toko perhiasan saat itu.

"Berikan padaku!" pinta Sehun lalu memakaikan gelang pada tangan Luhan. Lalu ia memakaikan gelang pada tangannya sendiri.

"Masing masing punya satu ne!" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman tipisnya membuat mata Luhan berkaca kaca.

"Ah, aku juga punya hadiah, hanya cake! Aku ambilkan dulu ya!" ucap Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya lalu berlari kedalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi dengan seloyang cake ditangannya.

"Ah, kau suka tidak? Apa sebaiknya aku potong dulu? Mian, aku mengambil cake tanpa berpikir dulu!" ujar Luhan dengan semangat tanpa jeda. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memakan sesuap cake itu.

"Masitda!" ucap Sehun pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Aku juga mau coba! Aa…" Luhan membuka mulutnya berharap Sehun mau menyuapinya dengan cake itu. mata Sehun langsung menggelep melihat bibir terbuka Luhan. Maka tanpa menunggu waktu lama Sehun segera mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan membagi cake yang ada dimulutnya dengan Luhan. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal ini terasa menjijikkan. Tapi bagi Luhan dan Sehun hal ini sangat romantic. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang jongkok didepan rumah Luhan sambil berciuman membagi cake lewat mulut mereka.

'Aneh. Padahal aku tidak memakai banyak gula untuk cake ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu manis?' batin Luhan. Sehun yang mendapat respon dari Luhan mulai berani mendaratkan sebelah tangannya pada bahu Luhan untuk menahan pergerakan yeoja itu.

"Kyaa" pekikan tertahan milik Hangeng tidak akan mengusik Sehun dan Luhan. Namun yang perlu ditanyakan adalah mengapa Hangeng menutup wajahnya dengan erat sementara Xiumin dengan leluasa melihat kejadian itu? Tidakkah hal itu terbalik?

"Eoh, I namja nugunji(siapa namja itu)?" Tanya XIumin sambil berpegang pada rambut Heecul.

"Itu adalah santa eonniemu!" ujar Heechul dengan wajah jahil. Mereka bertiga sedang mengintip Luhan dan Sehun dari celah pintu samping. Dasar, ada ada saja tingkah keluarga ini.

XXX

"Itulah alasan dia cepat pulang untuk membelikan gelang ini padaku! Dia bilang, memangnya salah jika aku bekerja untuk memberikan kekasihku hadiah?" jelas Luhan semangat pada Baekhyun.

'Akukan tidak bertanya detailnya, rusa bodoh! Kau terlalu berlebihan!' batin Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan malas.

"Kalau kau ingin bercerita tidak apa apa, tapi…" ucap Baekhyun.

"A…ah, tidak masalah kok!aku sudah menceritakan semuanya!" jawab Luhan.

"Anyeong!" sapa Kai muncul dari pintu dengan wajah ceria.

"Kemarin sangat seru, ya? Sehun-aa, seharusnya kau datang kesana kemarin!" lanjut Kai.

"Ne, mian!" jawab Sehun singkat.

"Eoh, tapi… kenapa kalian berdua memakai gelang yang sama?" ucap Kai sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"Eeh, itu…" ucap Luhan gugup.

"Ada apa ini, Sehun-aa?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ya.. seperti yang kalian lihat!" ucap Sehun santai sambil menarik Luhan kepelukannya. Membuat seisi kelas memekik kaget dan tak percaya.

"Mwo?" koor semua siswa disana.

"Seolma(tidak mungkin)!" ucap Kai dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oi Kai-aa. Kai! Sadar Kim Kai Jongin!" teriak Chen dan Suho sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Kai.

"_Dan akhirnya… sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan telah terjadi di kelas 1G. tahu depan apa lagi yang akan terjadi?" _

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	15. Chapter 15

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Dyo udah ngebut nih, suka gak? kekeke. dan dilarang teriak teriak saat membaca nanti#digampar.**

**balasan review:**

**BeibiEXOl** : kyahaha, sudah dibilangkan jangan teriak? o.O ambeyen? kekeke, Dyo kasih tuh yang ciuman lagi. gomawo udah suka ya. umm, gak tahu ya nanti Kyung nuna ada apa nggak. kekeke gomawo. suadh diupdate ya nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**HunHanCherry1220** : gwenchana nuna, kalo senggang aja bacanya seandainya masih sibuk. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : nuna senang kan? kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**sookid** : anyeong, Dyo jawab ya kekeke. 1) mian kalau alurnya kecepetan karena Dyo remake dari komik. bukan karangan asli. jadinya harus ngikut alur komik. kalau dirubah banyak kesannya jadi lebai reader. mian ne? lagipula ini Dyo juga ngebut karena katanya event mau ditutup tgl 31 nanti. dan masih sekitar 20 chap lebih yang belum dikerjakan. 2) sama seperti poin satu ya, reader-nim. 3) Dyo aja yang buat bingung apalagi reader? mian lagi ya, akan diperbaiki lagi supaya lebih baik. itu konflik yang buat bukan Dyo ya reader, Dyo cuma ngambil dari komik. ania, Dyo gak tersinggung. malah seneng ada yang ngasih saran. ya namanya juga masih baru reader-nim. juga remake komik itu lebih susah daripada remake novel. mian untuk tulisan yang berantakan. gwenchana, untuk apa marah? diusahakan ne, susah kalau ngubah alur dari komik reader-nim. diusahakan ya reader-nim sarannya. gomapta, gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 15 (Kim Hana, Who's She?)

Author POV

Hari pendaftaran murid baru Neul Paran High School baru saja dibuka dan saat ini lapangan serta lantai satu sudah penuh dengan para calon murid baru.

"Ah,a banyak sekali murid Junior high school yang mendaftar disini?" ujar Luhan dengan semangat ketika memadang lapangan luar lewat jendela.

"Kau benar, karena hasil ujian penerimaan siswa baru keluar hari ini!" ucap Sehun pelan menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

"Padahal sudah hampir satu tahun, tapi rasanya baru kemarin ya!" ucap Luhan kini pada Sehun, Suho dan Chen.

"Kurasa tidak juga!" sahut mereka bertiga kompak dengan datar. Membuat Luhan ingin menjitak mereka satu per satu. Tentu saja mereka berkata seperti itu karena mereka bertiga, ah ani berlima dengan Kai dan juga Chanyeol bersama sejak kelas 1 junior high school. Tepat setelah itu Kai masuk kekelas dan bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. Namun dengan cepat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

'Dia bahkan tidak mau menatapku! Sejak semester 2 berakhir, hubunganku dengan Kai jadi janggal! Ah, aku ingat! Bukankah dulu Sehun pernah bilang padaku jika Kai menyukaiku? Apa mungkin karena itu makanya sikapnya jadi begini? Tapi, itukan sudah lama. Kalau memang seperti itu, pasti ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja' batin Luhan sambil menatap Kai yang mengacuhkannya dengan sendu.

"Sehunniee"teriak seorang yeoja yang terlihat masih kecil sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang. Semua yang berada disana terkejut dengan tingkah yeoja itu. Bahkan Sehun juga.

'Aish, siapa yeoja cilik itu? kenapa tingkahnya seperti itu?' batin Luhan jengkel.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu! Kenapa oppa tidak pernah datang lagi kerumah?" ucap gadis itu manja sambil bergelayut manja pada Sehun.

"Hana, sedang apa kau disini?" bentak Kai ketika menyadari bahwa yeoja itu adalah dongsaengnya.

"Kai oppa!" sahut Hana kaget.

"Mwo? Jadi kau yeodongsaengnya Kai?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata seperti ingin keluar.

"Ah, anyeonghaseyo. Naneun Kim Hana tingkat 3 junior high school. Bangapseumnida!" ucap Hana ceria sambil memeperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku sudah pernah mendengarmu sebelumnya!" ucap Luhan ramah.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kai ketus.

"Karena aku harus melihat hasil ujianku hari ini!" sahut Hana dengan bangga.

"Hasil ujian?" koor Chen dan Suho bersamaan.

"Ne, tahun depan aku akan bersekolah disini" jelas Hana.

"Jadi kau ikut ujian untuk masuk sekolah disini?" Tanya Kai dengan keterkejutannya.

'Oppanya sendiri tidak tahu? Benar benar!' batin Luhan malas.

"Sesuai dengan janji oppa, oppa harus jadian denganku!" ucap Hana sambil tersenyum didepan Sehun. Luhan dan Kai yang tepat berada disamping mereka membulatkan matanya shock dengan ucapan frontal Hana.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Janji?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

_Flasback_

Bulan April dirumah Kai.

"Emm, Sehunnie oppa. Kalau aku bisa masuk ke academy heaven wing, kau mau jadi pacarku kan?" Tanya Hana yang masih kecil itu pada Sehun yang sibuk membaca buku.

"Tentu saja!" sahut Sehun acuh karena sibuk dengan uku didepannya. Sehun benar benar tidak tahu jika nantinya ucapan sepele ini akan menimbulkan bencana baginya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Hana girang.

"Yaa kau bocah cilik! Masuk kamarmu sana!" gertak Kai pada Hana.

_End of flashback_

"Aaa…memangnya aku pernah berkata begitu ya?" ucap Sehun dengan senyuman setannya.

"Kau lupa itu?" Tanya Chen dengan emosi.

"Kau jahat sekali Sehun-aa!" timpal Suho dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mian, tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia serius!" ucap Sehun santai.

"Aku, sudah lama menantikan hari dimana aku masuk kesekolah ini. Soalnya Sehunnie oppa adalah teman oppa yang paling keren dari chingudeul oppa yang lain. Kalau Chanyeol oppa terlalu dewasa. Chen oppa orangnya sangat berantakan" jelas Hana membuat perempatan didahi Chen.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Hana, mungkin aku sudah keterlaluan. Mianhajiman (maaf tapi), karena saat ini dia adalah yeojachinguku! Jinjja mianhae!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan yang berada disampingnya. Hana tertegun dengan ucapan Sehun sambil memandang Luhan.

"Yaa neo (kau), murid junior high school tidak boleh ada disini! Setelah menerima hasil ujian kau harus segera pulang!" bentak Siwon saem pada Hana.

"Aah, itu Siwon!" ucap Chen malas dan berkata tidak sopan pada gurunya itu.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang!" ucap Kai sambil menarik kerah belakang jacket yang dipakai Hana.

"yak, apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Hana tidak terima pada oppanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ikut aku!" balas Kai tak kalah sengit.

XXX

"Mwo? Mereka jadian? Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar soal itu?" protes Hana pada Kai.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! Cepat pulang kerumah!" usir Kai sambil mendorong Hana keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Oppa, bukankah dia adalah yeoja yang oppa sukai?" ucap Hana membuat Kai mendelik tak suka.

"Mwo? Ya neo!" ucap Kai keras menggertak pada dongsaengnya.

"Hana sudah tahu kok! Aku pernah melihat oppa sedang duduk sambil melihat fotonya. Lalu senyum senyum sendiri! Oppa, kau adalah tipe namja yang tidak tahu cara memikat yeoja yang kau sukai! Makanya yeoja itu jadi direbut oleh Sehun oppa. ah, kau memang namja tidak berguna!" ucapan dongsaengnya yang pedas tepat menusuk hati Kai dan membuatnya meringis malu. Apa yang diucapkan Hana ada benarnya.

"Kau ini apa apaan sih? Berani sekali kau menceramahi oppamu? Sudah, kau menyerah saja dan pulang kerumah!" usir Kai.

"Shireo! Aku tidak akan menyerah! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa mendapatkan Sehun!" ujar Hana ngotot.

"Kalau kau punya pemikiran seperti itu…" ujar Kai.

"…bantu aku! Bantu aku untuk memisahkan mereka berdua! Aku akan jadian dengan Sehun dan oppa dengan yeoja itu! oppa, kau akan ikut untuk mengambil kesempatan inikan? Awas saja kalau tidak. Aku akan bertahu umma tentang semua barang yang ada dibawah kasur oppa!" ancam Hana.

"Na arra na arra." Balas Kai jengkel karena merasa kalah dengan ancaman dongsaengnya.

"Yaksokhae (janji)? Ini adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk serius! Opa, aku juga ingin oppa berusaha dengan keras juga!" ucap Hana semangat hanya didiamkan Kai.

XXX

Sepulang sekolah hari ini, Luhan, Sehun dan teman segeng mereka keluar dan berjalan beriringan.

"Eoh, Hana?" sapa Luhan kaget dengan Hana yang duduk didepan gerbang.

"Sehunnie oppa, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu!" ucap Hana tanpa membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Hana, sepertinya aku sudah bilang padamu jika aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu!" jelas Sehun dengan wajah dingin.

"Iya, aku tahu dan aku mengerti! Kumohon, ijinkan aku main kerumahmu hari ini! Dan aku akan melupakan semuanya selamanya. Aku hanya ingin merayakannya karena aku lulus ujian masuk kesekolah yang sama denganmu!" mohon Hana sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Mian, aku tidak bisa!" sahut Sehun dingin.

"Sehun-aa" ucap Chen sangsi.

"Sudahlah, hanya main kerumah saja kan?" tambah Suho.

"Kau menyukai Sehun ya? Makanya kau berusaha masuk kesekolah ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan ramah pada Hana.

"Tapi…" sanggah Sehun.

"Jebal, aku juga mohon padamu Sehun-aa!" ujar Kai.

"Kai…" Sehun menatap Kai dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Dia sudah berusaha keras sebelumnya. Aku juga tahu kalau kau dan Luhan sudah jadian, tapi…" ucap Kai membuat Sehun diam dan berpikir.

"Arraseo!" ucap Sehun cepat.

"Eh, jinjja?" ucap Hana senang lalu berlarian. Sehun emantap Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya dan dibalas senyuman Luhan.

"Aku tidak punya yeodongsaeng. Rasanya asyik juga jika memiliki dongsaeng!" ujar Sehun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

XXX

"Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya jika kau memiliki yeodongsaeng semanis itu, Kai!" ucap Luhan sambil bersembunyi dibelakang tiang tanpa diketahui Kai. Mereka berdua sedang menjadi stalker Hana dan Sehun.

"Diam babo! Mareka bisa mendengar kita! Eh, kenapa kau berada disini? Kau mengganggu saja!" ucap Kai berbisik seola baru sadar jika Luhan juga menguntit sepertinya.

"Hana benar benar manis ya? Tidak apa sih jika dia jalan dengan Sehun, tapi…" ujar Luhan.

"Mwo? Dia itu sama sekali tidak manis! Dia itu pembangkang. Dia selalu membicarakan orang lain dibelakangnya dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan!" jelas Kai panjang lebar yang tanpa dia sadari telah menguak sisi buruk dongsaengnya sendiri.

"A…apa? Kekeke, sepertinya kalian berdua mirip sekali ya? Seandainya saja kalian adalah anak kembar!" ujar Luhan terkikik.

"Mwo? Jangan bicara hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu!" balas Kai kesal.

"Loh, bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang bilang? Ani, aku tidak bicara seperti itu!" bantah Luhan.

"Jangan sok tahu ya!" balas Kai. Sepertinya karena terlalu asyik betengkar sendiri, mereka tidak sadar jika buruan mereka sudah mejauh dari mereka.

"Gawat, kemana mereka?" ucap Kai panic diikuti Luha yang celingukan mencari keberadaan mereka.

"Kita masih belum menemukan mereka juga! Apalagi sekarang hujan! Dasar!" ucap Luhan jengkel. Ia terpaksa harus berteduh dengan Kai dan menunda mencari jejak Sehun dan Hana.

"Itu semua gara gara Kau yang berisik! Jangan seenaknya saja menyalahkanku!" balas Kai tak kalah kesal.

"Baguslah!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum membuat Kai bingung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertengkar denganmu lagi! Karena sejak saat itu kita jadi jarang bicara kan? Aah, senangnya!" lanjut Luhan.

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau dan Sehun… yah kau tahu itu" ucap Kai pelan.

"A…anu itu sejak camp musim panas ke Jeju waktu itu!" jelas Luhan dengan gugup.

"Kau menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik!" ujar Kai.

"Itu karena… aku sangat malu sekali! Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi! Dan…" balas Luhan.

"Dan apa?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Tidak apa apa!" ujar Luhan.

"Apa? Katakan saja!" sahut Kai penasaran.

"Baiklah, mungkin Sehun salah sangka. Tapi… dia bilang jika kau menyukaiku! Begitulah! Mian, dia hanya memikirkan perasaan orang lain saja kan?" ucap Luhan dengan gugup.

"Dia sama sekali tidak salah!" ucap Kai sambil menahan satu tangan Luhan didinding.

"Eeh, K…Kai? Tunggu, tapi kau tidak pernah bilang apa apa" elak Luhan.

"Kalau aku bilang… seandainya aku bilang. Apa hubungan kita juga bisa berubah?" bentak Kai.

"Kai…" Luhan memandang Kai dengan sayu.

'Oppa yang seperti itulah, makanya Sehun oppa merebutnya darimu. Kau benar benar tidak berguna!' ucapan Hana terdengar embali diotak Kai.

"Luhan!" seru Kai sambil menahan keuda tangan Luhan didinding dan menghimpitnya.

XXX

"Waa, rumah oppa besar sekali? Pasntas saja oppa betah tingal disini!" ucap Hana takjub begitu Sehun mempersilakan amsuk ke rumah. Namun Sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Orang tua oppa sedang bekerja ya?" ucap Hana lagi.

"mereka jarang pulang kerumah." Sahut Sehun datar.

"Waah, ddaebak! Aku saja sudah bosan mendengar appa dan oppa bertengkar dirumah!" ucap Hana.

"Hana, setelah aku menunjukkan kamarku, kau harus segera pulang ya!" ucap Sehun lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan amsuk kedalam. Ia segera melepas blazernya dan menggantungnya digantungan. Namun belum sempat ia menggantungnya, tubuhnya didorong keranjang.

"Baiklah!" ucap Hana selaku pendorong dan kini ia menindih Sehun.

"Appo, Hana!" seru Sehun kaget ketika mengetahui Hana menindihnya dan melepas kemejanya dengan cepat. Sementara Sehun hanya diam masih berusaha mencerna sikap Hana padanya.

"Disini tidak ada siapa siapa! Tidak apa apakan Sehun? Buatlah aku menjadi seorang yeoja dewasa!" ucap Hana sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang berada dibawahnya. Dan Sehun hanya bisa memandang Hana dengan tatapan kosong sekaligus bingung.

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	16. Chapter 16

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Dyo udah ngebut nih, suka gak? kekeke. dan dilarang teriak teriak saat membaca nanti#digampar.**

**balasan review:**

**ruriminhaha** : kekeke, suka kan nuna? iya Dyo berusaha update cepat. doanya ya. biar gak sakit sama laptop Dyo gak rewel lagi. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : iya nuna. adooh, jangan ketawa mesum#digampar. Dyo update pake teleportasinya Kai hyung. shireo, Suho hyung belum beli helicopter. nanti aja kalo SUho hyung udah beli biar Dyo pinjem dya. kekeke. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : kekeke, iya nuna. gak tahu jga ya#pose mikir. #dihajar. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**HunHanCherry1220** : keke santai aja nuna. gwenchana, kan nuna bisa ngebut bacanya kekeke. iya, biar semua pada tahu. gak tahu juga ya nuna#tawa mesum. #dihajar. sudah dilanjut nuna. fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : masa sih nuna? boong ah#ditabok. emang nuna udah dari sononya kan gila?#dijitak. gwenchana, baca maraton ya? kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : kan bahas poppo lagi -_-. haha, maklumm Chul umma emang gitu kan? gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : panci? gak ada panci. adanya sandal sw*llow. yaa, andwe! jangan pukul mereka. bisa bisa mereka minta bayaran lebih ke Dyo. banyak deh kaya'nya. -_- jangan baca marathon ya! awas mabok ntar keke sudah dinext nuna. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**lugegemgem** : gomawo reader-nim. sudah dinext ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 16 (Finish All)

Sehun POV

Aku memandang Hana yang kini menindihku diranjang. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan yeoja ini. Tangannya dengan perlahan menuju kedasiku dan melihatnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Eoh? Ini… bagaimana?" ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa kudengar. Aku hanya menahan tawaku hingga satu kekehan keluar dan membuatnya menatapku.

"Membuka dasi saja kau tidak bisa! Apa kau tidak merasa terlalu kecil untuk melakukan hal ini?" ucapku santai disambut tatapan cemas olehnya. Aku tahu dia takut padaku.

"Mwo? Tapi aku tidak…" ucapnya panic.

"Hana, hal seperti ini harusnya kau lakukan dengan orang yang kau sukai!" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Akukan sudah bilang jika aku menyukai Sehunnie oppa!" Hana masih mengelak rupanya.

"Hana, kau tahu kan jika aku bisa marah?" ucapku dengan poker face dan juga nada dingin. Aku melihat ekspresinya berubah. Dengan cepat ia menyambar seragam dan juga tasnya lalu keluar dari kamarku.

XXX

Author POV

Kai memerangkap Luhan didinding. Luhan yang takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya hanya bisa menutup matanya gugup. Namun lama ia menunggu tidak ada pergerakan dari Kai. Akhhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan menatap Kai. Luhan melihat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Mian, ponselku bunyi!" ucap Kai pelan lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?" ucap Kai pada seseorang diponselnya.

'Aah, syukurlah! Aku sudah ketakutan tadi!' batin Luhan sambil mengelus dadanya dan menatap Kai.

"Eoh, ada apa Hun?" ucap Kai pelan.

"…"

"Sudahlah, jangan pedulikan dia! Nanti dia juga akan pulang sendiri kok!" sahut Kai dengan ketus.

"…"

"Eung… na arraseo (aku tahu)! Keutnae (kututup)!" ucap Kai singkat lalu memutus sambungan telepon. Kai menatap Luhan lalu berbalik dan berjalan perlahan.

"Aku pergi dulu, anyeong!" ucap Kai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Sepeninggal Kai, Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada dinding. Apa yang ia pikirkan terbukti.

'Dia menyukaiku? Jadi, itu benar ya? Tapi kenapa? Biasanya kita selalu bertengkar kan? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja!' batin Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan langkah gantai Luhan berdiri dan berjalan pulang. Beruntung hujan sudah reda dan juga hari belum terlalu gelap. Tak memerlukan waktu lama Luhan sudah sampai dirumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Luhan sambil membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam.

"Ruru, kau baru pulang? Aah, sekalian mandikan Xiumin ya!" ucap Heechul sambil memberikan tangan mungil Xiumin pada Luhan.

"Ne, mama!" ucap Luhan pasrah lalu menuntun Xiumin kekamar mandi.

XXX

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih sama kusutnya. Pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian siang tadi bersama Kai. Kira kira bagaimana jika keduanya bertemu besok? Apa mereka akan saling mendiamkan, atau mereka bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa apa?

"Eonni, Xiu mau pakai piyama yang sama dengan eonnie!" ucap Xiumin sambil menunjuk piyama Luhan yang bergambar bambi.

"Xiu mau yang seperti ini? Cha, minta pada umma dulu ne?" ucap Luhan sambil menuntun Xiumin keluar kamarnya. Ketika hendak menutup pintu, Luhan melihat ponselnya menyala dan segera ia mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo, Chanyeol-aa. Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

"Luhanie, mian malam malam begini menelepon. Sebenarnya, sudah selarut ini tapi Hana belum pulang kerumahnya!" ucap Chanyeol diseberang sana.

"Mwo? Hana belum pulang?" pekik Luhan kaget. Dengans egera dia berjalan menuju ke lemari dan mengambil mantelnya.

"Tapi, tadi Kai mengatakan jika Hana pasti akan pulang sendiri!" jelas Luhan sambil memakai mantelnya.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi teman sekelasnya, tapi mereka mengatakan jika dia tidak ada disana. Aku rasa dia tidak puolang karena Sehun sudah menolaknya!" jawab Chanyeol membuat gerakan Luhan berhenti. Namun ia cepat sadar dan berjalan keluar setelah mematikan sambungan ponselnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Ruru, mau kemana malam malam begini?" Tanya Hangeng pada Luhan yang berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Mian papa, saat pulang nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" ucap Luhan lalu berlari menyusul Chanyeol.

XXX

"Hai, bagaimana? Apa Hana sudah ketemu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nafas terengah.

"Luhannie? Ne, kita semua sudah mencarinya kemana mana!" ucap Chen. Kai yang berada tak jauh dari sana langsung mencengkeram kerah Sehun.

"Sehun! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hana?" bentak Kai sambil menatap penuh emosi pada Sehun.

"Ya, lepaskan Kai!" lerai Chen sambil menarik Kai dari depan Sehun.

"Ini semua pasti karena ucapanmu padanya yang keterlaluankan?" maki Kai pada Sehun sambil terus mencengkeram kerah Sehun dengan erat.

"Itu karena aku menolak keinginannya!" balas Sehun emosi sambil menepis kasar genggaman Kai.

"Jika aku menurutinya, aku akan lebih menyakitinya! Dan aku bukan namja yang tega berbuat sekejam itu!" teriak Sehun sambil menatap Kai tajam.

'Ani, ini semua tidak benar! Seandainya saja… aku tidak mengijinkannya. Bahkan aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini!' batin Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Percuma saja jika kita bertengkar disini! Semua tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah! Lebih baik kita cari dia sekali lagi!" usul Chanyeol sambil memisahkan Kai dan Sehun. Tanpa sengaja saat itu Kai menatap Luhan. Namun Kai segera membuang pandangannya dari Luhan.

XXX

Ditempat lain, Hana diam sambil menatap gemerlap lampu malam kota Seoul dari atas jembatan. Ingatannya berputar saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun.

_Flashback_

"Aku pulang! Umma, teman temanku datang! Tolong siapkan jus ya! Gomawo umma!" ucap Kai pada ummanya.

"Arraseo! Ajak mereka masuk, Jongin-aa!" sahut umma Kai pelan.

"Oppa, kau mengambil kueku lagi ya?" ucap Hana pada kai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Saat itu pula keempat chingu oppanya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ooh, dongsaengnya Kai ya?" ucap Chen sambil tersenyum

"Keke, manis sekali!" puji Sehun smabil tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti yang lainnya masuk kedalam.

"Aaah, ania! Dia sama sekali tidak manis!" bantah Kai lalu meninggalkan Hana yang masih terpaku pada sosok Sehun walaupan sekarang namja itu tak ada didepannya.

_Flashback End_

"Ah, ada yeoja mansi disini?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Hana dan menbuat yeoja itu menoleh pada dua namja yang terlihat sedang mabuk.

"Kau sedang apa disini, manis?" Tanya namja dengan tubuh gempal.

"Wah wah, kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu?" sahut namja satunya dengan tubuh yang lebih kurus.

"Aah, lebih baik kau bersenang senang saja dengan kami!" ucap namja gemuk sambil menyeret Hana.

"Majja, ikut saja dengan kami!" balas sikurus.

"Mwo? Tung…Andweee" teriak Hana.

"Yaa, lepaskan! Dia bersama denganku jadi pergi dari sini!" gertak Luhan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan Hana.

"Aah, kau juga manis! Wah bagus sekali! Jadi kita dapat satu satu!" ujar namja kurus sambil berusaha menarik Luhan. Namun hal itu terlambat karena sikutan telak dari Kai berhasil membuat namja kurus itu tumbang.

"Hei, apa apaan kau?" protes namja gemuk pada Kai.

"Diam brengsek! Mereka tidak mau ikut denganmu jadi jangan memaksanya!" balas Kai dengan emosi.

"Ayo cepat! Hana, ayo cepat kita pergi!" ucap Luhan lirih sambil menarik Hana untuk pergi dari situ.

"Berhenti kalian! Hei… mereka buruanku!" ujar namja gemuk itu lalu bersiap melayangkan pukulannya pada Kai. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menghadang. Dan jadilah Sehun yang dipukul namja itu. Kai yang menyadarinya hanya bisa diam memandang Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah karena beberapa waktu lalu ia menyalahkan namja itu atas hilangnya Hana.

"K…kau, kau cari mati eoh?" gertak Kai pada namja tadi.

"Kai! Sudah hentikan! Biarkan saja mereka!" teriak Sehun lalu menyuruh mereka semua pergi dari situ.

XXX

Mereka berisritahat ditaman yang lumayan sepi karena hari sudah malam. CHanyeol dengan telaten membasahi sapu tangan dan menempelkannya pada luka Sehun.

"Aish jinjja! Kenapa kau tidak membalas mereka saja? Bukannya kalau hanya orang seperti mereka hanya perkara mudah?" ucap Kai sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar didinding.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika nanti saat sekolah Hana mendapat masalah? Bukankah dia baru saja akan masuk sekolah?" ucap Sehun kalem sambil memegang kompres pada lukanya. Kai tertegun mendengar ucapan Sehun yang memang ada benarnya. Bahkan ia tidak berfikir sampai kesitu.

"Aish, kenapa darahnya tidak juga berhenti? Aah, pasti nanti akan berhenti kok!" ucap Chanyeol cemas namun masih berusaha menenangkan Sehun.

"Gwencahan, ini bukan apa apa kok?" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis pada CHanyeol. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sendu. Kemudian dia menyentuh luka Sehun dengan pelan.

"Akh!" pekik Sehun lalu menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Luka begitu kau bilang baik baik saja? Andwe! Kita obati sekarang kerumahku!" ujar Luhan sambil mendelik kearah Sehun.

"Kenapa kalian kemari? Aku tidak minta bantuan pada kalian!" teriak Hana tiba tiba.

"Hana, jaga ucapanmu. Apa ini balasan yang kau berikan setelah apa yang kami lakukan padamu?" ucap Kai mulai jengkel pada dongsaengnya.

"Mana aku tahu! Bukankah ini semua juga gara gara oppa?" ujar Hana berteriak pada Kai.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan!" ujar Kai.

"Apa? Aku? Ini semua salah oppa!" Hana masih ngotot dengan ucapannya.

"Hana!" teriak Kai smabil melayangkan tangannya. Hana yang terkejut menutup matanya dengan rapat. Ia tahu bahwa Kai akan menamparnya. Namun Kai tidak melakukannya. Tangannya berhenti diudara. Membuat Hana membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap wajah Kai yang emosi namun terdapat gurat kecewa disana.

"Oppa" panggil Hana melemah.

"Aku…aku memang tidak setampan dan sepandai Chanyeol. Aku selalu berusaha agar bisa menjadi namja yang keren. Tapi akhirnya aku tidak melakukan apa yang kusukai dan aku menghianti teman temanku. Yang sangat penting untukku saat itu adalah, seharusnya aku sudah menghentikanmu! Hana, kita pulang sekarang!" ujar Kai dengan suara rendah. Membuat semua yangada disana tercengang. Bahkan Hana juga hampir saja menangis mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Aah, semuanya aku mau pulang dulu. Mian sudah merepotkan kalian!" ujar Kai pelan.

"Ah, geurae! Hati hati dijalan!" ucap Chen.

"K…Kai!" teriak Luhan membuat Kai berhenti berjalan namun tidak menoleh.

"Mian dan terima kasih karena sudah menyukaiku!" lanjut Luhan membuat Kai menoleh dan tersenyum.

XXX

Dalam perjalanan pulang, kedua saudara itu masih diam satu sama lain.

"Kurasa kita berdua sudah ditolak!" ucap Kai lirih memecah kebisuan itu.

"Oppa pikir apa yang sudah oppa lakukan? Dasar oppa babo! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana menghadapi yang lain eoh? Dan lagi, dari awal aku juga sudah tahu jika aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan yeoja yang manis itu!" ucap Hana jengkel pada oppanya.

"Majja, dia memang jauh lebih baik!" sahut Kai spontan.

"Yaa, tidak usah oppa katakan! Membuatku semakin emosi saja!" ujar Hana.

"Sudahlah, kita hentikan saja! Tapi, menurutku kau juga manis kok!" ujar Kai sambil berjalan. Hana terdiam mendengar ucapan oppanya.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Dasar menjijikkan!" maki Hana pada Kai.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Aku hanya bercanda, bawel!" balas Kai berteriak pada Hana. Untung saja hari sudah malam dan keadaan jalan sepi. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua akan menjadi tontonan gratis bagi pejalan kaki.

"_Kalian tahu, tidak mendapatkan cinta itu bukan berarti semuanya harus berakhir. Aku benar kan?" - Kim Jongin  
><em>

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	17. Chapter 17

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Ada yang nunggu Handsome Galaxy? sudah Dyo kasih ya dan dilarang teriak teriak saat membaca nanti#digampar.**

**balasan review:**

**Cherry EXOL** : ohorat! baguslah, Dyo gak mau tanggung jawab kalo nuna sampe mabok. iyalah, sutradaranya handal gini#tepok dada bangga. iya lagi nyempetin waktu biar cepet selesai. kasihan nanti kalo yang lain udah end eh punya Dyo belum. kan event tutup tgl 31. ia nuna, aih lama lama kupanggil umma juga nih#ditabok. sudah dinext ya nuna. fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : udahalah, tenang saja nuna. selalu ada kejutan untuk yang teraniaya. walau cuma nyempil doang#dihajar. ditunggu aja ya nuna. Dyo juga lagi nyari scenenya di komik. aih, nuna sih... bacanya maraton -_-. gomapta, sudah dinext ya nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**salsabilla . df** : sudah dilanjut ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : Dyo akan comeback terus nuna. hehehe jadi gak perlu kangen Dyo ya#pede. sip, hana sudah selesai. nunggu Fan hyung? silahkan! my Handsome Galaxy sudah muncul#smirk. sudah dinext ya hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : kenapa sama Kai? o.O sudah dilanjut nuna gomawo 3 bbuing~

**erisaayu . safira . 5** : kurang panjang? mian ya, soalnya chapternya Dyo potong sesuai dengan komik. kan sudah Dyo update tiap hari, jadi gak terlalu penasarankan? gomawo sudah suka cerita ini#senyum manis. hah? bisa kriting dong tangan Dyo? ini masih ada skitar 20 chap lagi lo saeng! oke deh, fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 17 (The Breaker)

Author POV

Televise diruang tengah rumah Sehun menyala. Memperlihatkan drama yang sedang hits akhir akhir ini. Apa Sehun sedang hobi nonton drama? Jawabannya adalah tidak. Dia membiarkan channelnya pada drama itu karena tidak ada siaran yang menarik saat itu.

"Sehun-aa, spaghetinya sudah jadi! Kau sedang nonton apa?" ujar Luhan sambil membawa nampan berisi dua piring spaghetti yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Molla! Tidak ada acara menarik. Jadi aku malas." Ujar Sehun lalu duduk didepan meja ruang tv. Luhan tersenyum dan meletakkan piring itu didepan Sehun.

"Haah, tidak terasa hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim semi. Dan besok, bukankah kita sudah masuk kekelas dua? Pasti besok banyak yang berubah disekolah! Ah mungkin jika suasana tidak akan berubah. Tapi yang pasti semuanya akan semangat kan? Ish, Sehun! Kau dengar tidak sih? Kenapa sepertinya dari tadi aku hanya bicara sendiri?" ujar Luhan jengkel karena Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan enak memakan spaghetinya.

"Masitge (enak)!" ucap Sehun tidak nyambung. Karena malas dan juga sebal, Luhan memutuskan untuk makan dalam diam dan tidak menghiraukan Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian Luhan selesai dengan makanannya. Dalam pikirannya ia ingin sekali mengajak Sehun untuk keluar hanya sekedar untuk berjalan jalan.

"Mmm, Sehun-aa! Hari ini liburan selesaikan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi…" Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan menghentikan ucapannya kala melihat namja itu sudah pulas disofa.

"Yaish, namja ini! Kenapa malah tidur sih?" omel Luhan namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sehun. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya pada kepala Sehun dan membelai pelan rambutnya.

'Padahal hari masih sore, tapi kenapa kau bisa tidur secepat ini? Kenapa wajahmu saat tidur polos sekali? Aah, rasanya sangat bahagia bisa memandangmu seperti ini!' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan mengecup pelan kepala Sehun.

'Tapi…bagaimana jika kebiasaan jeleknya ini terbawa sampai tua? Aish, bisa stress jika begini' jengkel Luhan.

XXX

"Awal semester sudah akan dimulai. Kalian semua, mulai sekarang belajarlah lagi dengan giat, arasseo?" ujar Kim sonsaengnim didepan kelas 2G.

"Ne saem!" jawab para siswa kompak.

"Joha! Kalau begitu silahkan istirahat!" ucap Kim saem lagi sebelum keluar dari kelas. Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar bersama sama untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Haah, seandainya saja kita bisa merasakan liburan selamanya" ujar Luhan dengan helaan nafas.

"Kau ini aneh sekali! Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu!" balas Baekhyun pelan.

"Habisnya, selama liburan ini tidak ada hal menyenangkan. Padahal aku selalu berdua dengannya!" ujar Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Jadi, kau ingin… sesuatu yang erotis ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan bisikan pada empat kata terakhir pada Luhan.

"Yaa, aku tidak bilang seperti itu!" teriak Luhan malu. Baekhyun yang berhasil mengerjai Luhan malah terkikik geli.

"Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu? Otak dan fikiranku juga masih normal tahu!" bantah Luhan dijawab kedikan bahu oleh Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dipikiranmu?" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ish, kau ini! Lagipula, bagaimana jika sampai ketahuan mama? Bisa mati digantung aku!" ucap Luhan lagi.

"Sebenarnya sih… Sehun juga masih seperti anak anak!" sahut Chanyeol dari belakang membuat keuda yeoja itu kaget.

"Dia juga tidak tahu tempat tempat romantic untuk berkenan!" imbuh Chen.

"Majjayo!" ucap Suho membenarkan.

"Ka…kalian?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Suara kalian besar sekali sih! Makanya kami dengar!" ucap Chen santai.

"Kau mendengar yang tadi?" ucap Luhan lalu memandang mereka satu per satu. Bahkan kini matanya membulat.

"Eoh, Kai dan Sehun juga disini?" Tanya Luhan heboh.

"Anyeong, namja paling tampan dan penuh dengan cinta ada disini! Kim Piere Jongin!" ucap Kai narsis yang ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas dan palm face dari Sehun.

"Oi Kai, kau salah! Yang betul Piero! Dasar babo namja!" sahut Chen dan Suho bersamaan membuat Kai menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

Tanpa sengaja Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap. Dengan cepat Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan dan memegang bahunya lalu memutar badan Luhan hingga menghadapnya.

"Ruru" panggil Sehun dengan suara rendah. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan lalu tangannya beralih pada rambut Luhan.

"Ada bunga dirambutmu!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjukkan kelopak bunga yang tadinya mendarat dirambut Luhan. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan shock.

"Kau kira aku mau menciummu ya? Ayolah, mana mungkin aku melakukannya disini?" ujar Sehun dengan seringai setannya lalu berjalan kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Yaa, aku tidak berfikir seperti itu!" teriak Luhan keras pada Sehun.

'Aku tidak berfikir seperti itu! Tapi kenapa mereka semua jadi begini? Padahal kemarin tidak terjadi apa apa. Selama jadian. Kami hanya berciuman 3 sampai 4 kali saja. Apa Sehun benar benar mencintaiku? Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak mengerti. Waktu natalpun kami sama sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Bukankah jika suka seharusnya dia memperlihatkannya? Tapi ini? Aish!' batin Luhan jengkel.

"Ah, Baekkie aku mau kekamar mandi dulu! Nanti aku akan menyusul!" ucap Luhan.

"Luhan, dibelakangmu!" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara Luhan sudah menabrak seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah, mian! Aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap Luhan sambil terus menatap namja itu. Luhan penasaran karena ia merasa pernah melihat namja itu. Tapi dia lupa dimana ia melihatnya.

"Gwenchana!" balas namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kyaaa, Wu Yi Faaan" teriak para yeoja yang ada dilorong ketika melihat namja yang ditabrak Luhan. Mendengar nama itu, membuat Luhan mengingat drama yang ditontonnya kemarin bersama Sehun.

'Bukankah dia yang bermain didrama kemarin?' batin Luhan.

XXX

"Aku akan memperkenalkan haksaeng (murid) baru pada kalian!" ujar Siwon saem tegas.

"Mwo? Ada Haksaeng baru lagi?" ucap Kai dengan kaki yang terjulur diatas meja.

"Kim Jongin! Duduk yang benar!" bentak Siwon saem tak dihiraukan Kai.

"Anyeong, Wi Yi Fan imnida! Aku pindah karena masalah pekerjaan orang tuaku. Dan karena aku masih belum tahu banyak hal, mohon bimbingan kalian!" ucap Yi Fan atau Kris dengan senyumnya.

"Woah, ddaebak! Baru kali ini aku melihat dia secara real!" ucap Luhan terkagum kagum.

"Majja, jauh lebih tampan daripada di televise." Balas Baekhyun.

"Hah, namja tampan lagi! Menyebalkan!" ujar Kai kesal sambil bersila diatas kursinya.

"Kai" Luhan menoleh pada Kai dan melempar death glare pada namja itu. setelah Siwon saem keluar, para siswi dari kelas lein mendadak datang dan memenuhi kelas 2G.

"Kyaa, dia benar benar Wu Yi Fan!" teriak seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tangannya?" teriakan teriakan itu sangat mengganggu. Dan yang paling terganggu dikelas ini adalah Kai. Jika kalian melihat anime, maka bisa dipastikan jika saat ini dibelakang Kai terdapat background gelap dan juga asap yang mengepul dari kepalanya.

"Dasar sial, baru masuk saja dia sudah dikerumuni yeoja sebanyak itu!" maki Kai kesal.

"Ddaebak!" ucap Luhan malah membuat Kai mendelik kesal padanya.

"Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kau bisa menjadi artis?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada Kris.

"Aah itu, waktu itu aku mengikuti audisi superboy. Dan dua tahun kemudian aku didebutkan dalam drama. Akupun kadang kadang masih menjadi model fashion show. Dan aku beruntung saat ini aku bisa menjadi bintang muda nomor satu di Korea" jelas Kris dengan senyum.

"Lalu alasan kau pindah kesini karena apa?" lanjut yeoja lainnya.

"Alasanku pindah sekolah? Itu karena orang tuaku pindah kerja. Juga karena pekerjaanku. Karena jika aku disini, maka aku bisa lebih dekat dengan kantor!" jelas Kris.

"Memangnya kau tidak kelelahan sekolah sambil bekerja?" Tanya yeoja yang lainnya.

"Ania, aku senang bisa sekolah!" jawab Kris apa adanya. Namun ekspresinya berubah ketika melihat ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah, gawat! Mian, hari ini aku ada pekerjaan. Aku pergi dulu ya!" pamit Kris pada mereka.

"Ah biar kuantar sampai pintu depan!" koor para yeoja itu berebutan sampai Kris benar benar keluar dari kelas.

"Kau tidak ikut? Bukankah kau juga tertarik?" Sehun berucap sambil menatap Luhan dengan datar dan satu tangan menopang dagunya.

"Ah? i…itu kau cemburu ya?" tebak Luhan dengan wajah senang.

"Haah, yang benar saja!" ucap Sehun sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan. Luhan yang sebal dengan Sehun kini mengepalkan tangannya. Tiba tiba mata Luhan melihat buku yang tertinggal dimeja Kris. Dengan cepat Luhan berlari keluar untuk mengembalikan buku itu pada Kris. Dan tanpa dia sadari Sehun memandangnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Sekeluarnya Luhan dari kelas, masih banyak yeoja yang berkerumun didepan kelasnya. Mereka menggosip tentang kris yang harus masuk ke kelas G dan juga ada yang berencana mengajak Krs untuk makan bersama. Luhan melewatinya dengan wajah malas. Dengan cepat dia berlari keluar dan mencari Kris disekitar gerbang. Tak lama ia menemukan Kris sedang memegang ponsel dan bersandar pada pagar.

"Wu Yi…" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Kris sedang menelepon.

"Mobilnya? Kenapa dengan mobilnya?" Tanya Kris.

"…"

"Semua sama saja dengan sekolah sebelumnya. Rasanya, aku juga tidak akan bisa berada disini! Bagaimana jika mereka tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya?" lanjut Kris pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"…"

"Rasanya aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar. Terserah pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Bahkan sejak awal aku sudah bilang bukan kalau aku tidak mau sekolah lagi!" ucap Kris membuat Luhan kaget. Tanpa sengaja Luhan mundur dan menginjak ranting pohon. Membuat Kris terkesiap dan memandang Luhan kaget.

"A…aah, itu!" ucap Luhan gugup.

"Kau…mendengarnya?" Tanya Kris santai.

"Aah, ini aku hanya mau mengantarkan bukumu yang tertinggal dikelas saja! Dan…dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya!" ucap Luhan dengan takut. Perlahan ekspresi Kris berubah. Dengan kasar Kris menarik Luhan dan mendorongnya kedinding.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Kris dengan dingin.

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Katakan apa saja! Asal kau tidak akan menghalangiku!" tatap Kris tajam. Wajah Luhan yang semula bingung kini berubah menjadi seringai jahil.

"Ooh, kau punya rahasia ya?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Kris yang berubah menjadi salah tingkah.

"Me…memangnya kenapa? Itukan urusanku!" jawab Kris gugup.

"Kalau begitu… aku tidak akan mengatakannya." Jawab Luhan membuat wajah Kris berubah cengo.

"Aku memang tidak punya rahasia sepertimu sih. Tapi aku bisa mengerti kok!lagipula kita ini kan teman sekelas! Sudah seharusnys seperti inikan?" ucap Luhan santai .

"Apa?" ucap Kris bingung.

"Kalau begitu, aku panggil Kris saja bagaimana? Ah ya, bisa masuk ke kelas G itu adalah suatu keberuntungan loh! Kau pasti akan menyukainya nanti!" ucap Luhan sambil mendorong buku Kris ke dada namja itu.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kris tidak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan panjang Luhan.

"Yi Fan!" panggil seorang yeoja dari dalam mobil.

"Eoh, Yi Xiao Jie?" ucap Kris saat melihat managernya sudah menjemput.

"Sudah dulu ne, aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Dan ingat janjimu! Eh, namamu?" Tanya Kris sambil berlari kearah mobil managernya.

"Xi Luhan" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Luhan ya? Arra, See ya Luhannie!" ucap Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Aigoo, kau sudah mendapatkan teman rupanya!" ucap manager Kris pelan.

"Hm, dia yeoja yang menarik!" ucap Kris pelan sambil tersenyum menatap jendela.

"_Di kelas dua ini, aku mendapatkan teman baru. Dan aku akan membuatnya betah sekolah disini!" - Xi Luhan._

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	18. Chapter 18

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review:**

**Cherry EXOL** : wkwkwkwk, Dyo malah gak tahu kalo semalam Laxy hyung update IG -_- aah, dasar dongsaeng babo#tepok kepala. sudah dinext nuna ya. ne fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**salsabilla . df** : kurang panjang lagi? ampun, Dyo gak bisa buat yang panjang panjang. kan sudah diupdate tiap hari... untuk hunhan momen gak janji ya. kan sudah ada Fan Hyung#smirk. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Beibi EXOl** : kan teriak -_- . kayanya lebih terkenal pemeran pembantu daripada pemeran utamanya. jangan bunuh aku hyung, ini cuma kepentingan naskah ya#ditendang. Tao nuna ya? mmmm, masih lama kali ya!#smirk. ohoho, itu tidak akan terjadi. hwaiting, sudah dinext. waks? jangan lah... tapi diusahain deh. nah loh? kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : biarin, salah sendiri hyung babo banget#dicekik. hahaha gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Guest** : itu jelas saja guest-nim#senyum lima jari. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : lagi masak ya nuna? -_- tinggal 7 chap? siapa bilang? masih ada 16 nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : chap 13) iya dong nuna. kasihan kalo berantem terus. gwenchana nuna. kalo nuna sempet aja jangan dipaksain. chap 14) hajar aja hyung#dijitak. kasihan Kai hyungku#peluk hyung. chap 15) kalo gitu aja nyerah ya monoton dong nuna kekeke. kai hyung ya? tahu...#smirk. chap 16) aih, jangan mau. nanti sama nuna kamu dianiaya#ditabok. kasihan D.O nuna dong kalo sama nuna nantinya#senyum lima jari. chap 17) senengnya#smirk. yap, nuna bener#dihajar. hyung, kau kalah dengan pemeran pembantu#ditendang ke galaxy. gwenchana nuna. iyakah, mian ne nuna. iya, diperbaikin lagi, mian mian mian. habis ngetiknya marathon sih. sip tapi pake fb kaka gpp kan? fbku keblokir -_- . gomawo 3 bbuing~

**erisaayu . safira . 5** : aduh, nuna kamu mulai kambuh ya#digorok. tuh kan mulai tuh mulai lagi gilanya#senyum lima jari. gomawo gomawo gomawo#imitasi ngaco. nggak akan bosan nuna. panggil Dyo aja ne biar lebih akrab. sudah dinext ya nuna. fighting, amin. see you gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 18 (How I Meet Your Mother)

Special story about HanChul couple.

Hangeng POV

Saat ini, aku sedang mengintip seseorang yang akan menyatakan cinta. Aku tahu kalau ini bukan urusanku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak masuk sekolah! Makanya aku ingin berpacaran denganmu!" ujar seorang namja pada yeoja berambut panjang bernama Heechul.

"Ddaebak! Dia sudah mengatakannya pada Heechul." Ujar Changmin sambil berbisik disampingku.

"Apa kau percaya umur panjang?" Tanya Heechul pada namja tadi. Sementara namja tadi hanya memandang Heechul dengan bingung.

"Tak apa jika kau tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sudah ya!" ucap Heechul lalu pergi meninggalkan namja itu. perlahan aku, Yunho dan Changmin keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami.

"Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Aku penasaran apa jawabannya." Ujar Yunho.

"Kalau tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, apa dia akan tetap tidak punya pacar sampai nenek nenek?" ucap Changmin sambil terkekeh.

'Syukurlah!' batinku lega.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Yunho padaku. Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya secara diam diam. Ah ya, namaku Xi Hangeng. Usiaku saat ini 18 tahun dan aku baru saja masuk universitas. Sedangkan yeoja disana adalah Kim Heechul. Usianya juga sama denganku dan dia adalah yeoja paling cantik. Dan sejak kecil dia tidak pernah berubah.

"Kalian sedang melihat apa?" aku yang kaget langsung mendongak keatas dan mendapati Heeechul disana. Secara tiba tiba dia mengapit kepalaku dengan lengannya hingga membuatku sesak.

"Chukkie-yaa, sesak! Sesak!" ucapku meronta.

"Oooh, rupanya ada kalian juga?" ucap Heechul pada Changmin dan Yunho. Mereka berdua yang ketakutan langsung meninggalkanku sendirian. Seperginya mereka, Heechul melepaskan lengannya dan menatapku dengan senyumannya.

"Hannie, jangan pulang malam malam ya!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung. Kalian ingin tahu perasaanku padanya? Aah, bagaimana ya? Bagiku itu, dia seperti karakter yang ada didalam komik. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Atau jangan jangan, rasa manis ini keluar dari diriku sendiri. Apa? Aku?

XXX

"Sepertinya perjuanganmu sampai saat ini hanya sia sia saja!" ujar Yunho sambil membolak balik majalah.

"Apanya?" ucapku pura pura tidak peduli.

"Yang bisa mndapatkan yeoja cantik seperti dia pasti hanya namja yang memiliki karakter high class. Masa begitu saja kau tidak mengerti?" sahut Changmin.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau mundur saja! Daripada mendapatkan pertanyaan yang nantinya tidak akan bisa kau jawab!" ejek Yunho membuatku menatapnya sinis. Sigoo, jelek sekali pikiran mereka?

"Yunho hyung benar! Namja sepertimu tidak akan pantas mendapatkan yeoja seperti Heechul!" cukup, aku sudah bosan dengan ejekan mereka berdua.

"Kalian ngomong apa hah? Sudahlah, aku mau cari bahan dulu!" ucapku lalu pergi keluar. Mereka berdua selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak tahu seperti apa Chullie itu dibalik sikap dinginnya. Dan aku ingin menghadirkan senyuman diwajahnya, karena dia sangat manis jika tersenyum. Tapi, dia sangat galak

XXX

"Apa kau lihat lihat! Cepat cari bahannya sana!" ujar Chullie padas padaku.

"I…iya!" ujarku gugup.

"Aaah, panas sekali hari ini! Bagaimana jika kita pergi berenang? Pasti asik!" ucap Yunho pada Heechul.

"Kau ini bicara apa hah? Kalau kerjaanmu main terus, mau sampai kapan mencari bahannya akan selesai?" ujar Heechul ketus.

"Aish, masa latihan terus sih? Lama lama pikiran kita bisa jadi stress!" elak Yunho.

"Dia benar hyung! Ini juga penting untuk mata kuliah kita!" sahut Changmin.

"Haish, terserah kalian saja!" ujarnya lalu keluar dari perpustakaan kota.

"Ah, Chullie jangan marah!" ucapku lalu menyusulnya keluar.

XXX

"Ah ya, bagaimana denganmu Chullie? Kau ingin jadi dokter atau pengacara?" ucapku berusaha memecah keheningan saat dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aah, itu masih rahasia! Ucapnya datar.

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Han?" Tanya Chullie balik padaku.

"Sepertinya kalau Hangeng sangat bagus jika menjadi yang sedang sedang saja! Bukankah sesuai dengan sifatmu?" aku melirik tajam pada Ynho dan Chanmin yang terbahak karena leluconnya sendiri. Mereka pikir aku ini apa? Seenaknya saja mereka mengataiku seperti itu.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi aku melihat Hyujin buru buru kembali kesekolah! Apa dia sedah selesai dengan bahannya" ucap Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Tepat disebarang jalan sana ada seekor anjing yang baru saja ditabrak mobil.

"Seolma (tidak mungkin)! Anjingnya tertabrak?" ucap Yunho masih shock sementara Heechul sudah berlari kesana.

"Pochi…pochi!" ujar seorang yeoja kecil yang bisa ditebak adalah pemilik anjing itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" uajr Chullie seperti tengah membentak yeoja itu.

"Hiks" isak yeoja itu pelan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat telepon kesekolah dan kita pergi ke rumah sakit!" teriaknya sambil melepas kemeja dan membungkuk tubuh anjing itu.

"Han, cepat kau cari taksi!" ucap Yunho padaku.

"Arra" ucapku lalu menyetop sebuah taksi. Setelah itu kami semua membawanya kerumah sakit.

XXX

Tak lama kami menunggu, seorang dokter yang menangani anjing itu keluar.

"Kalian tenang saja, anjingnya tidak apa ini sudah boleh dibawa pulang!" ujar dokter itu pelan.

"Ne, gomapseumnida euisanim!" ujarku sambil membungkuk.

"Chullie, mian! Kami menyusahkanmu!" ucap Yunho bersamaan dengan Changmin.

"Gwenchana, inikan situasi darurat yang mungkin mengejutkan bagi kalian!" ucap Heechul pelan. Aku berjalan menuju yeoja kecil itu dan berlutut didepannya.

"Uljima, ne! Anjingmu tidak apa apa kok!" ucapku smabil mengelus pelan lengan yeoja kecil itu. Setelah itu aku berjalan mendekati Heechul dan mataku membulat.

"Chullie-aa, bajumu kotor! Ah ya, pakai ini dulu. Baru nanti beli di toko!" ucapku lalu melepas kemejaku dan memakaikannya pada Heechul.

"Ani, aku ikut kerumahmu saja!" ucapnya pelan kubalas dengan anggukan.

XXX

"Aku pulang!" ucapku sambil menggenggam tangan Chullie masuk ke rumah.

"Selamat datang! Kalau mau pakai telepon pakai saja ne! Umma akan cucikan bajumu dulu!" ucap mama sambil menuntun Chulli masuk.

"Gomapseumnida, ajumoni!" jawab Heechul malu.

"Jangan panggil ajumma! Panggil umma ne! ah ya sekalian saja mandi dulu lalu ikut makan malam ya!" ujar umma.

XXX

"Mian, kau jadi pulang kemalaman! Aku tidak tahu kalau umma akan selama itu menahanmu!" ucapku malu sambil berjalan mengantarnya.

"Gwenchana, aku juga senang bisa seakrab itu dengan ummamu!" sahutnya pelan.

"Eh, jinjja? Apa kau juga seperti itu saat dirumah Hyujin( namja yang pernah menembak Heechul diawal cerita)?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ani, karena aku tidak punya keluarga. Saat aku berusia 13 tahun, kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sejak saat itu aku diurus ooleh kerabat dekatku. Tapi karena aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka, makanya aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri! Walaupun aku tinggal sendiri, aku punya kucing yang selalu menemaniku setiap hari. Sayangnya dia sudah mati setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu aku jadi lupa bagaimana keluarga itu! Aah, aku menyedihkan ya?" aku yang tidak tahan mendengar ceritanya mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Jangan, jangan bicara seperti itu, Chullie.

"Hajima! Aku…perasaanku terhadapmu…." Ujarku terburu buru namun Chullie menutup bibirku dengan satu telunjuknya.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan hm? Gomawo! Bajumu akan kukembalikan nanti!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Kehidupan yeoja ini… apa yang sebenarnya seperti ini? Dibalik sikap dinginnya sebenarnya dia rapuh dan perlu perlindungan dan entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini membuat hatiku jadi sakit.

XXX

Malamnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Chullie. Bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya jika ia selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada setiap namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya? Aku ingin sekali menyatakan cintaku padanya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanya itu. ingin, aku sangat ingin bersamanya. Seandainya saja aku sudah punya kekuatan… sehingga aku bisa membantunya. Dan setiap kali aku pulang, aku bisa menemukannya dirumahku. Tapi, bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Dan apa jawabanmu nanti? Bahkan tanpa kurasa aku tertidur karena memikirkan itu.

"…geng…Hangeng… ireona!" sayup sayup aku mendengar suara umma.

"Waeyo umma?" ucapku dengan suara parau dan mata yang masih belum terbuka lebar.

"Hyujin baru saja menelepon, ia berkata kalau tempat tinggal Heechul kebakaran. Bukankah itu rumah temanmu yang waktu itu?" ucapan umma sukses membuatku bangun dan berlari menuju kerumah Heechul.

XXX

Mataku membelalak saat melihat sisa puing yang terbakar.

"Sangat seram ya? Katanya ada satu orang yang belum diketahui keberadaanya?" aku tambah khawatir mendengar ucapan para orang yang berkumpul disana.

"Hangeng!" aku menoleh saat Hyujin memanggilku dengan suara keras. Akupun berlari kesana.

"Dimana Heechul?" ucapku dengan tergesa.

"Aku juga belum melihatnya!" ucap Yunho menyahut.

"Permisi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan!" aku menghapiri salah polisi yang berjaga disekitar tempat itu.

"Ah, apa salah satu korban kebakaran? Semua orang yang terluka sudah dikirim kerumah sakit! Coba carilah disana!" ucap polisi itu itu padaku. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, aku berlari kerumah sakit. Tak kuhiraukan teriakan Yunho dan Changnim yang memanggil namaku terus terusan.

"Chullie!" teriakku saat mataku melihatnya sedang duduk disalah satu kursi dengan salah pipi yang ditempeli perban. Dia terkejut menatapku dan kemudian tertawa.

"Kau masih pakai piyama ya? Kekeke" lihatlah, bahkan yeoja ini m asih sempat menertawakanku saat jangtungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Dengan ringan aku menjatuhkan tubuhku hingga seperti tengah berlutut.

"Kau kenapa?" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearahku.

"Syukurlah…syukurlah kau tidak apa apa! Apa benar benar parah?" tanyaku padanya.

"Gwenchana, tapi ditempatku sama sekali tidak ada barang berharga ataupun uang. Kau tenang saja, yang penting aku selamat. Aah, tapi semua album kenangan appa dan umma sudah habis terbakar! Foto foto keluargaku, hanya itu saja!" aku menatapnya dengan sendu sementara ia beruasah tersenyum. Aku tahu dalam hati ia menangis. Dan aku jadi ingat pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar saat ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya.

"Apa kau tahu arti hidup panjang?" tanpa pikir panjang aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku.

"Ha…Hangeng!" ucapnya terbata.

"Chullie-yaa, menikahlah denganku!" ucapku dalam pelukannya. Aku mengabaikan pekikan dari Yunho dan juga Changmin.

"Yah, Cina Oleng! Kau bilang apa sih?" ujar Yunho tak kuhiraukan sama sekali.

"Berpikirlah sebelum bicara!" sahut Changmin dan aku tetap tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Lalu kita akan berfoto sebanyak yang kau mau dan membuat album keluarga yang baru! Selama ini aku selalu ketakutan. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak ingin kulepaskan! Aku memang tidak tahu arti dari hidup panjang. Tapi aku janji aku tidak akan mati dan meninggalkan kau sendirian!" ujarku panjang lebar sambil memeluknya hingga tak sadar aku menangis.

"Ne, gomawo!" jawabnya dan kurasakan bahuku juga basah.

"Tapi awas saja jika kau meninggalkanku! Aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya sambil menatapku tajam. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah dan mengangguk.

"Sudah, jangan lihat mereka!" aku mendengar Yunho berteriak pada Changmin.

Setelah itu aku mengajaknya tinggal dirumahku. Memang terasa aneh karena kami belum menikah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kasihan karena dia tidak punya tempat tinggal. Dua tahun kemudian kami dikaruniai seorang putrid yang cantik.

"Bagaimana kalau bayi ini kunamakan Lu Han? Han dari namamu dan Lu yang berarti rusa dalam bahasa Cina.?" Tanya Chullie sesaat setelah ia melahirkan.

"Tapi, aku juga sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya!" ucapku sambil menunjukkan kumpulan kertas padanya.

"Sudah diam!" ucapnya ketus padaku hingga membuat bayi kecil kami menangis.

Aku tidak akan melupakan semuanya. Bahkan hingga sekarang. Saat putrid pertama kami sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa yang manis.

"Aku berangkat!" ujar Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami. Aku tersenyum smabil menggendong Xiumin.

"Ruru bekalmu ketinggalan!" teriak Chullie dari dalam rumah membuat Xiumin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bajuku. Sementara aku hanya tersenyum melihat keluarga yang sangat berarti untukku. Dan karena itu, sampai hari ini keluargaku sangat bahagia.

END for this special story.

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	19. Chapter 19

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Special Dyo kasih dua chapter dihari sabtu yang cerah ini ya dan dilarang teriak teriak saat membaca nanti#digampar.**

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 19 (First Attack)

_Disana, aku melihat umma. Tapi kenapa dia semakin menjauh? Aku ingin berteriak tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Aku ingin mengejarnya tetapi kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Tunggu, jangan pergi umma! Umma, tunggu. Tunggu aku! Ummaaaa… Perlahan mataku terbuka dan aku menatap langit langit kamar. _

"_Hanya mimpi?" – Oh Sehun_

Author POV

Paran High school terlihat damai hari ini. Apalagi kelas 2G.

"Kalian sudah dapat grub untuk darmawisata?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memegang buku absensi.

"Darmawisata? Kemana?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat.

"Kita akan pergi ke Hokkaido!" jawab Kai dengan malas.

"Kyaaa, aku baru kali ini pergi ke Hokkaido! Wah senangnya!" ujar Luhan senang. Semua siswa senang dengan rencana darmawisata itu kecuali Kai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu.

"Anyeong!" sapa Kris dari pintu sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ah, anyeong Kris!" sapa Luhan.

"Ah, Anyeong, Luhannie!" balas Kris sambil tersenyum manis kearah Luhan. Bahkan Luhan sempat berpikir bahwa kemarin yang ia temui bukan Kris. Karena sikapnya yang kemarin dengan hari ini sangat berbeda.

"Yaa, sejak kapan kau berteman dengan namja itu?" Tanya Kai sambil mencibir Kris.

"Ah, barusan sudah ditetapkan grub untuk darmawisata!" ujar Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kai.

"Grub?" Tanya Kris bingung.

"Ne, kau ikut tidak? Tidak mungkin kau tidak ikut kan? Bagaimana nanti kalau para yeoja akan menangis?" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, tapi…" ucapan Kris terpotong karena Siwon saem masuk kekelas.

"Semuanya duduk ditempat masing masing! Barusaja kami memutuskan saat darmawisata nanti kita akan dishoot oleh tv untuk pengumpulan data." Jelas Siwon saem.

"Mwo?" koor para haksaeng kaget.

"Karena mereka akan mengambil kegiatan Yi Fan selama darmawisata. Jadi, kamipun tidak bisa menolaknya!" ujar Siwon saem.

"Masuk TV?" ujar Chen.

"Apa kita juga ikut masuk TV?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah senang.

"Mian aku merepotkan kalian!" ucap Kris sambil menatap teman sekelasnya.

"Gwenchana, Kris-yaa kita kan satu grub!" ujar Kai sambil merangkul Kris dengan akrab. Dasar namja ini. Padahal beberapa waktu tadi dia mencibir Kris habis habisan. Bahkan kini semua ikut ngobrol dengan Kris. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Sehun dan juga Chanyeol. Luhan yang melihat mereka mulai akrab hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Ada apa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Kris heran pada Luhan.

"Ania, obseo!" jawab Luhan.

"Ah, sudah waktunya pulang. Kau mau makan tidak?" Tanya Kai.

"Ikut! Kajja, semuanya ikut saja!" ucap Luhan senang.

"Arraseo!" jawab Kris pelan. Namun Sehun berjalan pelan menjauhi mereka. Beruntung Luhan melihatnya.

"Sehun, mau kemana?" ucap Luhan.

"Aku tidak enak badan! Aku tidak ikut!" ucap Sehun tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Yaa, kenapa begitu? Ikutlah!" rayu Luhan pada Sehun sambil bergelayut manja.

"Gwenchana, kalian pergi saja!" ucap Sehun sambil memijat pelan kepalanya. Luhan yang keras kepala tidak mau melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Jadi, ia memilih pergi bersama dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie tunggu!" ucap Luhan sambil memegang lengan Sehun.

"Mereka akrab sekali!" ujar Kris dingin.

"Merekakan sepasang kekasih!" ucap Chen pelan. Kris yang terkejut hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kedua orang yang menjauh itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bulgogi?" tawar Kai.

"Aku tidak ada uang babo!" balas Chen sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

"Mereka mau kemana?" Tanya Kris heran dengan arah Sehun dan Luhan pergi.

"Ke rumah Sehun!" jawab Chen santai.

'Apa?' batin Kris sambil melotot.

XXX

Keesokan harinya saat Kris tengah membeli minuman ringan dimesin otomatis, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Ah, mian!" ucap Kris saat ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan koinnya didekat kaki Sehun.

"Kalau siang begini sangat enak minum jus ya? Ah ya, kau anak direktur sekolah ini kan? Oh Kyuhyun sajangnim?" ucap Kris berusaha akrab pada Sehun.

"Biasa saja!" ucap Sehun singkat sambil membuka kalengnya.

"Kyaa, melihat Sehun dan Kris yang berdiri derdampingan seperti sedang melihat lukisan ya? Cepat foto mereka!" ujar seorang yeoja dari kelas lain.

"Kau lihat? Sehun juga tampan seperti artis ne?" ujar teman yeoja tadi sambil sibuk mengambil foto. Kris yang mendengar itu tertegun sementara Sehun tak ambil pusing dengan sikap para yeoja itu.

XXX

"Kalian tahu dimana Sehun? Lalu apa Kris masuk sekolah hari ini?"Tanya Luhan sambil membawa peta rute darmawisata.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Chen pelan.

"Aku ingin memberikan rute perjalanan darmawisata. Bukankah kemarin dia datang terlambat?" ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Begitu istirahat dia langsung menghilang!" ujar Kai.

'Rasanya akhir akhir ini seperti ada yang sedang dia sembunyikan dariku! Dasar…' batin Luhan jengkel pada namjanya itu.

"Mungkin saja dia ada diatap sekolah!" ucap Chen kemudian diangguki Luhan.

"Ne, gomawo!" dengan segera Luhan menuju atap sekolah. Setibanya disana ia hanya mendapati Kris yang sedang berbaring dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kris-yaa, aku bawakan rute darmawisata untukmu! Kemarin kau terlambat kan? Jadi kurasa kau belum mendapatkannya! Eh, Kris? Kau tertidur ya? Aah mungkin kau kelelahan karena bekerja!" uajr Luhan lalu duduk disamping Kris.

"Namjamu…" ucap Kris lirih.

"Huh?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Namjamu tampan ya? Banyak yeoja yang bilang begitu! Kalau tampan seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak jadi artis saja?" ujar Kris lalu menyingkirkan buku dari wajahnya.

"Ooh, itu ya? Hahaha" ucap Luhan kikuk.

"Ternyata kau juga melihat dari penampilannya saja ya?" ucap Kris datar.

"Kris-yaa, jangan jangan kau… tidak suka terkalahkan ya?" Tanya Luhan to the point membuat Kris membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kris menatap tajam Luhan.

"Wooo, tenang Kris! Aku juga tahu kok menjadi artis itu memang berat!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah konyol.

"Sini kemarikan!" ucap Kris sambil merebut peta rute yang ada ditangan Luhan.

"Ah, rutenya sudah ditentukan ya? Padahal di Shiroto ada jam tower yang seru! Tempatnya sih bagus semua, tapi aku tahu tempat yang jauh lebih seru! Kalian semua pasti belum pernah kesana!" ucap Kris dengan wajah sok.

"Jinjja? Kau tahu dimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan semangat.

"Pokoknya tempat itu tidak bisa diungkapan dengan kata kata!" ucap Kris meyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, kau pelajari saja dulu dan tentukan kau mau kemana. Bukannya dibelakang halaman ini ada fotonya? Oh ya, aku bawa naksah untuk cerita drama berikutnya. Kau mau mencoba?" tawar Kris langsung diangguki Luhan.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan memastikan. Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lakukan dengan baik, arra!" ujar Kris mengingatkan. Mereka mulai berlatih dengan naskah itu.

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu, Aku sudah menyukai Young. Tapi, saat itu yang ada dipikiran Young hanyalah Minki." Ucap Kris sambil membaca naskah. Setelah itu dia memberikan naskahnya pada Luhan.

"Ne, aku juga bersyukur sudah mengatakannya. Kalau diingat ingat aku jadi seperti orang bodoh! Tapi, pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Hyun…" ucapan Luhan terpotong karena perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"Yaak, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ucap Luhan sambil menahan Kris.

"Latihan, ini hanya latihan!" ucap Kris lirih sambil terus mendorong Luhan.

"Tapi…" belum selesai Luhan bicara, pintu atap terbuka dan Sehun berdiri disana.

"Sehun! Tunggu, jangan salah paham!" teriak Luhan sambil menatap Sehun cemas. Ia takut jika namja itu salah paham padanya.

"Katanya tadi kau mencariku? Ada apa?" ucap Sehun. Luhan kaget karena Sehun bahkan tidak membahas ucapannya tadi. Entah namja itu marah atau tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku ingin membahas tempat yang akan kita kunjungi sendiri!" ujar Luhan sambil menyerahkan peta rute pada Sehun. Mengacuhkan Kris dibelakang sana.

"Hari ini aku ada olahraga, jadi kau pulang duluan saja. Kita bahas ini lain kali!" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Eh, gwenchanayo? Ah, kau juga! Jangan pulang terlalu malam!" ucap Luhan.

"Ne" sahut Sehun singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari atap.

"Tapi…" ucapan Luhan tertahan karena Kris memegang tangannya. Luhan menoleh dan menatap Kris.

"Sudah, jangan bicara apa apa lagi. Bahkan dia tidak mendengarkanmu!" ucap Kris membuat Luhan memandangnya kaget dan tanpa mereka sadari Sehun turun dengan tangan terkepal dan rahang yang mengeras.

"Ah…" ucap Luhan kecewa saat melihat Sehun sudah menghilang. Bahkan namja itu tidak menanggapi ucapannya.

"Kau khawatir padanya?" Tanya Kris pelan sambil menatap Luhan.

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia sedang murung. Apalagi dirumahnya, orang tuanya selalu jarang dirumah!" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Kau yeojachingunya kan?" Tanya Kris datar.

"Ne, maka dari itu…" ujar Luhan terpotong lagi.

"Atau kau hanya simpati saja padanya? Kalau Cuma didasarkan oleh rasa kasihan saja, itu sama saja bukan cinta." Ucap Kris meremehkan.

"Ani, aku tidak seperti itu!" bantah Luhan dengan sedikit raut jengkel.

"Kalau begitu apa? Harusnya, kalau dia suka saat melihat kejadian tadi tentu dia akan marahkan? Lalu apa ekspresinya tadi?" ucap Kris masih menatap Luhan.

"Ini…tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Wu Yi Fan! Dan jangan campuri urusanku!" ucap Luhan dingin lalu pergi dari atap. Kris hanya melihatnya sampai punggung itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah Luhan tak kelihatan, ia menghela nafas dan memunguti naskah serta peta rute miliknya. Dengan langkah santai dia turun kebawah sambil menenteng blazer sekolahnya.

"Bisakah… kau tidak ikut campur masalah mereka?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Kris ketika ia berada ditengah tangga. Disamping tanggan itu seorang namja bersandar disana sambil memandang ponselnya. Kris memandang namja itu dengan bingung. Ketika namja itu berbalik dan bertemu pandang dengan Kris, barulah Kris tahu. Namja itu adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dan tatapan dingin pada Kris. Sementara Kris memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan biasa.

'Dimana Sehun?' batin Luhan ketika ia berhasil sampai di lantai bawah.

"_Entahlah, saat melihatnya aku yakin jika aku sudah tertarik. Dan aku ingin mengenalnya lebih lagi. Tapi apa yang seperti itu akan cepat menghilang? Hilang ya?" – Kris_

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	20. Chapter 20

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Special Dyo kasih dua chapter dihari minggu yang mendung ini ya dan mian karena updatenya gak pagi#digampar. hari minggu, jadi biarkan Dyo bangun siang#senyum lima jari.  
><strong>

**balasan review :**

**ruriminhaha** : chap18) iya special chap. sayang kalo dicut. iya nun, hari ini juga. keke gomawo. nuna salah tanggap -_-. ne hwaiting. chap19) wakaka kejutan ya nuna! kekeke, sudah dinext ya nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Angel Deer** : anyeong, selamat datang dan panggilnya Dyo aja ya! ne gomawo sudah suka. kekeke, suka kalo Sehun hyung tersiksa ya? aigoo, hahaha. sudah dilanjut ne gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : iya nuna. surprise buat kita semua#dihajar. keke, kita lihat seberapa sabar Sehun hyung#digampar. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : bagus! Dyo suka gaya nuna#angkat jempol Kai hyung. aish, sama saja! mulai gila eoh?#ditendang ke galaxy. iyalah, nuna kan aneh. jngan sampe teriak! gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Beibi EXOl** : yah yah, jangan nangis nuna! Tao nuna? aa, belum saatnya nuna. aku profesional nuna, kekeke. ga janji ya nuna#digorok Sehun hyung. iya aku tahu! kau salah sangka lagi nuna. hyung yang kumaksud itu Sehun hyung. bukan kau -,- Dan** DYO ITU SSANG NAMJA**#teriak pake toa masjid. sudah diupdate ya nuna. ya udah pingsan aja gak susah kan?#dijitak. hwaiting ... jangan sampai teriak disini! wkwkwkwk gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : yes, tambah satu lagi member pendukung Kris sama Luhan yang berarti bertambah pula kemungkinan Dyo dirajam Sehun hyung -_- kejutan nuna. keke, gwenchana. baca gak review juga boleh kok nuna. Dyo kan nggak maksa keke. gwenchana jeongmal. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**salsabilla . df** : chap18) keke, gomawo ya pengertiannya. ne semangat. chap19) ada apa ya?#tampang mikir. pasti adalah. kalau tidak ada itu bukan fanfic tapi artikel, iya kan?#ditabok. sudah dilanjut ya nuna! gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Guest** : mollayo guest-nim. dibaca lanjutannya saja ya#senyum. mmm, itu ada dichap selanjutnya guest-nim. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**erisaayu . safira . 5** : umur Dyo? 18 kenapa? jinjja? woah mian. panggil oppa ne saeng!aey, kan udah minta maaf. lagian gak tahu juga kan. ngajak berantem ya? gak ah, Dyo aja lagi selamatin diri dari Sehun hyung kalo sampe banyak yang dukung KrisHan. sip, sudah dinext saeng. aish, permintaan macam apa itu? ya kau mengejekku eoh?#jitak bolak balik. arraseo#pouting. ya jangan gila disini!#wajah galak. aish jinjja. arraseo, gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 20 (Hokkaido Incident)

Author POV

"Ruru, jangan lupa! Belikan mama butter san. Kau tahu tidak kalau butter san itu enak? Jangan sampai tidak dibelikan ya! Butter, ingat itu!" ucap Heechul berulang ulang pada Luhan. Hingga membuat yeoja itu kesal sendiri.

"Iya mama! Aku ingat itu! Buta san kan? Nanti Luhan belikan!" ucap Luhan sambil mengemas barangnya. Seharusnya bukankah mamanya ikut membantu untuk membereskan barangnya? Tapi mamanya malah merecokinya.

"Ah, nanti katanya juga ada peliputan untuk TV ya?" Tanya Hangeng sambil menyiapkan bekal untuk Luhan.

"Ne, papa. Mereka akan meliput Kris. Dan lagi kami berada dalam satu grub!" ucap Luhan sambil memasang tas ranselnya.

"Andwe andwe" ucap Heechul. Ia tidak ingin anaknya masuk TV karena bisa lebih terkenal darinya. Aish, pemikiran macam apa itu?

"Arraseo, sudah cepat berangkat sana!" ucap Hangeng sambil menggendong Xiumin dan menahan pergerakan Heechul.

"Ne, mama dan papa jangan lupa sarapan ya! Papa juga jangan sampai terlambat kerja!" ucap Luhan sambil berlari keluar.

"Arraseo, chagia!" jawab Hangeng. Luhan keluar dari rumahnya dengan senang namun wajahnya menjadi bingung kala mengingat pesanan mamanya.

'Buta san ya? Apa ya itu?'

Luhan POV

Hari ini tanggal 3 maret dan aku berangkat darmawisata ke Hokkaido. Saat ini kami berada dalam pesawat. Dan aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun. Bahkan duduk berdampinganpun dia sama sekali tidak menoleh dan mengajakku bicara. Apa dia masih bosan? Padahal darmawisata ini adalah darmawisata pertama kami sejak pacaran. Seharusnyakan ini bisa menjadi kesempatan yang bagus untuk pasangan seperti kami. Tak lama kemudian kami sampai dibandara Hokkaido.

"Dari sini kita akan naik bus ke Sapporo. Tolong setiap grub jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal! Periksa juga barang kalian, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!" ucap Siwon saem didepan sana. Apa tidak salah? Naik bis? Aku langsung menoleh pada Sehun.

"Bus?" Tanya Sehun sangsi pada Chanyeol.

"Barangmu sudah kau turunkan? Sudah, tidak apa apa! Ada aku!" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Sehun.

"Sebelum meninggalkan airport, kita akan mengambil foto dulu! Mohon kerjasamanya ne!" ucap produser pada kelompok Kris. Saat ini Kris tengah merapikan dandanannya. Dan ditengah keramaian bandara Hokkaido saat itu, membuat Chen dan Kai yang sangat narsis didepan kamera tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. ketika pengambilan foto dimulai, mereka berdua menempel erat pada Kris dan menyebabkan proses dokumentasi Kris menjadi terhambat. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendapat omelan dari manager Kris. Tapi dasar mereka berdua yang beagle sejak awal hanya menganggap angin lalu omelan yeoja paruh baya itu.

Perjalanan mereka dimulai dari bangunan kuno di Hokkaido, kemudia ke taman terbesar disana dan juga menara jam Sapporo. Luhan memekik senang ketika mereka baru saja sampai dan melihat indahnya menara jam itu. Kris yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Luhan memperhatikan seluruh tingkah yeoja itu. Sehun yang mengetahuinya hanya memasang wajah acuh.

"Baekkie-aa, bisakah kau memotretku dengan Sehun didekat menara?" ucap Luhan sambil menarik blazer Sehun dan memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Shireo!" ucap Sehun sambil memandang Luhan datar.

"Ayolah, Hunnie. Sekali saja!" ucapan Luhan yang diserati aegyo itu membuat pertahanan Sehun runtuh. Akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Mereka berdua berfoto dengan ekspresi yang bertolak belakang. Luhan yang tersenyum ceria dan Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

Selepas itu mereka pergi ketempat yang disarankan Baekhyun, Houheikan. Bangunan yang hampir Nampak seperti mansion itu membuat Luhan tak berhenti memekik kagum. Sementara Chanyeol bertindak sebagai guide dadakan bagi kelompok mereka.

"Pada jaman meiji, bangunan ini digunakan sebagai hotel. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak digunakan lagi karena dianggap sebagai bangunan bersejarah. Namun bangunan ini sering disewa untuk acara pernikahan." Penjelasan singkat Chanyeol membuat Luhan terpekik kaget dan mulai berpikir macam macam. Dia menoleh pada Sehun dengan wajah penuh senyum dan semangat.

"Kau dengar? Untuk acara pernikahan!" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun memalingkan wajah dinginnya. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri jika ada semburat merah yang menjalar pada wajah dinginnya. Dan yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini adalah ketika ia mengenakan gaun pengantin bersama Sehun dan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka ditempat ini.

Lama mereka berkeliling tak terasa bahwa jam sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Mereka makan direstoran yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak darmawisata. Mereka menikmati makan mereka diselingi candaan. Tapi berbeda dengan Sehun. Berulang kali ia mencuri pandangan pada Luhan dan menatap tajam pada Kris yang pasti tidak memperhatikan Sehun. Bahkan sampai selesai acara makan siang, sikap Kris semakin menjadi. Dengan sengaja dia menyuapkan ice creamnya pada Luhan. Dan itu dia lakukan didepan Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itu masih memasang wajah dingin tapi bisa dilihat bahwa kepalan tangannya sangat kuat hingga membuat buku jarinya memutih.

"Wuaaa, bukankah ini menara yang sering kita lihat ditelevisi? Ayo lihat kesana!" ucap Luhan semangat.

"Mian, aku tunggu disini saja!" ucap Sehun datar membuat Luhan menoleh dan memandang Sehun.

"Weo?" ucap Luhan khawatir lalu kembali menghampiri Sehun.

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa apa! Aku hanya perlu istirahat!" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu!" tawar Luhan ditolak oleh Sehun. Namun Luhan kembali memaksa hingga Sehunmembentaknya.

"Tidak perlu!" bentak Sehun membuat Chanyeol balas membentaknya.

"Lu, biar aku saja yang menjaganya. Kau bisa pergi!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil memegang kedua bahu Sehun yang sudah setengah membungkuk.

"Benar tidak apa apa?" Tanya Luhan diangguki Chanyeol. Akhirnya mereka semua meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan tidak rela. Apalagi Luhan masih terus menoleh kebelakang. Seperginya mereka, Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu membentaknya kan!" ucap Chanyeol pelan pada Sehun. Sehun yang hanya diam membuat Chanyeol bingung dan meraba dahi pemuda itu.

"Kau demam? Tapi wajahmu tidak pucat. Mau aku belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya kedepan hingga kini kepalanya bertumpu pada perut Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur! Akhir akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi buruk." Ucap Sehun lirih. Sangat lirih sampai membuat Chanyeol melotot kaget. Tak heran mengapa namja ini berubah seperti tadi.

XXX

Luhan dan yang lainnya asik menikmati pemandangan dari atas tebing. Dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berada diantara mereka. Luhan yang baru saja menoleh mendapati Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Sehun, kau sudah tidak apa apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Mian, aku mabuk sejak tadi." Ucap Sehun.

"Gwenchana, pelan pelan saja ne!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Sehun tertegun melihat senyum itu.

"Aku bersenyukur ikut kesini! Sebenarnya aku tidak suka ikut darmawisata. Karena tidak ada yang mengharapkan aku ikut." Ucap Sehun tiba tiba membuat Luhan kaget.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar benar senang kau bisa ikut. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Luhan kini tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Namun Sehun hanya diam hingga membuat Luhan jengkel dan memilih pergi dari sana.

Luhan POV

Aku memilih pergi darisana dan mengabaikan teriakan mereka memanggil namaku. Aku heran dengan namja itu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjadi egois seperti itu? aku jadi tidak mengerti sama sekali apa kemauannya. Aku melangkah kemanapun kakiku ingin melangkah. Dan kini aku menengok kesana kemari. Oh tidak, apa aku tersasar?

"Luhanie!" aku menoleh dan mendapati Kris disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?yang lain sedang mencarimu!" ucapnya padaku.

"Seolma, bukankah itu Wu Yi Fan? Dan siapa yeoja itu?" ucap murid dari sekolah Korea lain. Gawat, bisa bisa aku menjadi halangan jika dia ketahuan bersama denganku. Kris segera menarikku ke mobil dan menghubungi yang lainnya. Sambil menunggu yang lain datang, Kris mengajakku ke suatu tempat darmawisata yang selanjutnya, ke pantai Iwayama. Sesampainya disana, aku menatap kagum pada pemandangan pantai. Benar benar indah. Jika saja yang ada…

"Kau berharap Oh Sehun ada disampingmu kan? Aku tahu Lu. Atau kau ingin menangis?" ucap Kris padaku membuat mataku memanas dan memikirkan Sehun lagi.

"Kris, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" ucapku pelan.

"Auramu sangat gelap Lu!" sahutnya pelan.

"Aku bingung harus bicara apa lagi pada Sehun. Padahal kami sudah bersama selama satu setengah tahun. Tapi kami sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Atau mungkin saja aku tidak berarti untuknya! Makanya Sehun…" aku sudah meneteskan air mataku dan dengan tiba tiba Kris menarik wajahku mendekat padanya.

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Dan jangan pikirkan hal itu!" ucapnya pelan tepat didepanku. Dan dalam suasana itu, aku mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat. Dalam sepersekian detik aku melihat sekilas kaki itu berhenti beberapa meter dariku. Kami berdua menoleh dan mendapati Sehun disana dengan wajah terkejut.

"Se…" ucapku terpotong ketika ingin menjelaskan pada Sehun.

"Biar aku saja Lu! Jangan salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat barusan! Kami hanya berteman dekat dan dia adalah teman yeojaku. Dan yang penting bagiku adalah kenapa dia sampai bilang seperti itu padaku. Seharusnya dia tidak bilang begitu kan?" ucap Kris pelan namun terlihat seperti mengejek. Dan perlahan kuperhatikan raut Sehun berubah. Matanya menyipit tajam dan pandangannya semakin dingin.

"Kecuali jika kau adalah namjachingunya!" aku membelalak mendengar ucapan Kris selanjutnya yang sarat dengan nada ejekan. Apa yang dikatakan namja ini? Bukankah dia tahu aku dan Sehun sepasang kekasih?

"_Kenapa? Kenapa semua jadi begini? Udara yang semula dingin kini terasa semakin dingin." – Xi Luhan_

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	21. Chapter 21

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Special Dyo kasih dua chapter dihari minggu yang mendung ini ya dan mian karena updatenya gak pagi#digampar. hari minggu, jadi biarkan Dyo bangun siang#senyum lima jari.**

**N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~**

Part 21 (Beat Up And Break)

Author POV

Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan ucapan namja tinggi itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah Kris lalu mencengkeram kerah seragamnya kuat.

"Neo, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Luhan?" ucap Sehun dingin dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu kan? Jadi seharusnya ini tidak akan jadi masalahkan jika aku mendekatinya?" balas Kris dengan wajah mengejek. Membuat Sehun mengertakkan giginya dengan keras dan bersiap melayangkan tangannya.

"Apa yang bicarakan eoh? Jangan seenaknya saja, sekya!" teriak Sehun kalap.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan cemas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chanyeol dan yang lainnya datang dan segera melerai Sehun. Sebelum Chanyeol menahannya, Sehun dengan cepat melayangkan tangannya kewajah Kris hingga membuat namja itu tersungkur.

"Sehun, tahan dirimu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik Sehun kebelakang. Sehun memandang Kris dengan tajam dan dingin namun tidak melontarkan kata apapun pada Chanyeol. Kai, Chen dan Suho yang memandang itu hanya bisa diam dibelakang Chanyeol dan membantu Chanyeol untuk menahan Sehun. Kelimanya kompak memandang Kris yang sudah berdiri dengan susah payah dengan tajam.

"Kita kembali, Baek tolong urus Luhan!" ucap Chanyeol dingin lalu menuntun Sehun pergi dari sana. Dan Baekhyun langsung menarik Luhan pergi dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

"Hah, jadi dia ketua dari kelompok itu? Pantas saja sangat arogan!" ucap Kris pelan sambil mengusap bibirnya yang nyeri dan sedikit berdarah.

XXX

Chen, Suho dan Kai mengadakan rapat mendadak dikamar Suho dan Kai tanpa kehadiran Sehun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Ini semua sudah diluar batas. Kali ini jangan biarkan dia bersama dengan kita! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menahan Sehun jika dia sudah mencapai batasnya." Ucap Kai sambil melipat kakinya diatas ranjang.

"Kau ini bicara apa Kai? Meski begitu dia satu kelompok dengan kita! Ingat itu!" ujar Suho. Kai menatapnya malas.

"Masa bodoh! Pokoknya aku akan bersiap merenggangkan otot jika saja terjadi hal diluar kendali!" sahut Kai.

"Begitu ya? Kurasa sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mereka! Dia bilang mereka hanya berteman dan dia bilang jika Luhan adalah teman yeoja yang baik untuknya!" jawab Chen pelan sambil berfikir.

"Ya Chen! Kau bicara apa ha? Kau bukan temannya kan?" ucap Kai memandang tajam Chen.

"Bukan begitu, kita semua sudah seharusnya sadar dari awal. Apa kalian tidak kasihan dengan Luhan?" ucap Chen. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chen. Dan tepat setelah itu, Chanyeol beserta Sehun muncul.

"Ah, aku akan kembali kekamar dulu!" pamit Chen pelan. Kai yang masih penasaran berusaha memanggil namun Chen tidak menghiraukannya. Kini Sehun dan Chanyeol memandang kepergian Chen dengan wajah dingin. Terutama Sehun.

"Kau benar benar ingin putus dengannya?" ucap Kai sambil menatap Sehun. Sementara namja itu hanya diam dan menatap kosong pada lantai. Kai yang kesal dengan keras mengumpat pada Sehun lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Sehun disana. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mendekat pada Sehun.

"Sehun, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu yang penting dan sudah mendapatkannya harusnya jangan kau lepaskan begitu saja! Seharusnya kau tahu itu! sajak kecil kita selalu bersama sama dan meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya padaku aku sudah bisamengetahuinya. Tapi sikapmu kali ini aku tidak bisa mengerti. Bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dan apa yang kau inginkan. Haah sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu lagi. Kau pikirkan saja sendiri!" ucap Chanyeol menyerah karena sedari tadi namja yang ada didepannya hanya diam dan terkesan tidak menganggapnya. Namun tanpa diketahui Chanyeol, Sehun mendengarnya. Dengan sangat baik dan namja itu terperanjat saat mendengar ucapan pasrah dari Chanyeol. Perlahan Chanyeol berbalik dan keluar meninggalkan Sehun disana. Tidak, Sehun tidak diam. Dia sedang bingung memikirkan bagaimana apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan yang memenuhi pikirannya adalah Luhan. Tentang Luhan yang tersenyum, Luhan yang ceria, Luhan yang galak dan segalanya tentang Luhan. Pandangan Sehun kosong.

"Haruskah? Haruskah aku melakukan ini?' batin Sehun pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

XXX

Luhan yang sedang berada dikamarnya bersama Baekhyun sibuk berbenah karena besok pagi mereka akan pindah hotel.

"Kulihat hari ini kau tidak bicara dengannya!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat bajunya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Luhan sendiri juga bingung kenapa tidak bicara dengan Sehun. Tiba tiba pintu kamar mereka diketuk dari luar. Baekhyun yang sigap segera membuka pintu dan terkejut saat mendapati Sehun berdiri disana.

"Mian, mengganggu" ucap Sehun pelan membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap kaget pada Sehun.

"Baek, kalau boleh hari ini kita tukar kamar! Kamarku di 1504. Chanyeol sudah pindah kekamar Suho dan yang lainnya" ucap Sehun pelan. Baekhyun yang mengerti mengangguk lalu menyambar koper yang untungnya sudah ia bereskan tadi dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Sehun dan Luhan duduk saling memunggungi. Mereka berdua sama sama bingung memulai bicara dari mana.

"Pertama, aku berpikir ini akan menyenangkan! Tapi akhir akhir ini jadi berbeda!" ucap Sehun pelan membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Aku tahu aku keterlaluan. Aku bahkan berpura pura tidur hanya untuk memandang wajahmu. Aku mengerti kau kesal padaku. Tapi aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Saat itu, aku melihat sosokmu yang begitu cantik. Kalau kau sampai hilang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Maka dari itu sejak awal aku sudah berfikir… mungkin suatu saat nanti kau akan pergi memilih orang lain." Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Dan saat itu aku tidak mungkin menghalangimu! Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghalangimu!" lanjut Sehun.

"Kau…hanya beralasan kan? Kau menyukaiku kan Hun?" Tanya Luhan dengan perlahan.

"Ne" jawab Sehun mantap.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memakai alasan seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"Mungkin karena…perasaan itu sudah tidak ada! Maka dari itu, lebih baik kita berpisah saja!" ucap Sehun pelan namun tidak berani memandang Luhan.

"Mwo? Shireo! Andwe, maldo andwe!" ucap Luhan panic menolak permintaan Sehun dengan mata yang basah.

"Luhan…" ucap Sehun keras membuat Luhan terdiam.

"Wae? Kalau begitu untuk apa kita pacaran?" ucap Luhan dengan keras. Air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Lu, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu ini menyakitkan! Tapi ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu!" ucap Sehun sambil memandang Luhan dalam. Tangisan Luhan berhenti dan kini yeoja itu menatap Sehun.

'Mungkin dia benar. Saat aku melihat wajahnya yang sedih dan kesepian aku ingin berada didekatnya. Tapi mungkin hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Dan aku tidak memikirkan perasaannya' batin Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah perlihatkan wajahmu yang kesepain lagi. Setelah berpisah, kau jangan kesepian!" ucap Luhan pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ne, aku janji!" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Senyum terpaksa.

'Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku, tapi entahlah kenapa rasanya lebih sakit dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Dan lagi aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. Dalam hati, aku hanya bisa mengatakan untuk terus berjuang!' batin Sehun sambil menatap sendu Luhan yang mengusap air matanya.

"Arrseo, aku mengerti! Aku juga akan berusaha menunjukkan padamu kalau aku masih menyukaimu!" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Pandangan mata Sehun melembut dan ia tersenyum pada Luhan

"Gomawo Ruru!" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan lama. Setelah itu tangannya merangkul bahu Luhan dan menariknya hingga kini keduanya berbaring diranjang.

"Yaak, Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan meronta dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Ahh aku sudah tidak tahan! Aku mengantuk sekali ru!" ucap Sehun pelan dengan mata terpejam.

"Tapi inikan… Oh Sehun tunggu dulu!" kukuh Luhan meronta.

"Sudah diam, nanti ketahuan!" ucap Sehun dengan suara lirih karena ia memang mengantuk.

"Ish, bagaimana jika nanti ketahuan yang lain?" teriak Luhan murka karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan Sehun. Bahkan kini ia menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dengan galak.

"Jangan berisik Lu!" ucap Sehun pelan seperti mengigau.

"Kau selalu saja begitu!" ujar Luhan lalu memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Seharusnya aku yang memelukmu! Sini!" ucap Sehun lalu melepas pelukan Luhan dan menarik Luhan dan mendekapnya erat. Luhan terdiam mendapati tingkah Sehun yang sangat romantic. Tetapi kenapa harus setelah mereka berpisah?

"Naikkan selimutnya Lu!" ucap Sehun sambil merapatkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan berdecak malas namun tetap menaikkan selimut pada tubuh mereka.

XXX

"Aish, kemana sih mereka?" Chen menunggu dengan bosan. Pasalnya dua orang yang mereka tunggu sama sekali belum muncul.

"Ah, itu mereka datang!" ucap Kai ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan dari kejauhan.

"Mian membuat kalian menunggu!" ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Kalian melakukan apa saja semalam eoh?" Tanya Chen dengan jahil.

"Pasti Sehun bangun kesiangan kan? Ah, rambutmu masih berantakan!" ucap Kai pada Sehun dengan wajah pervert. Sementara Sehun hanya mengacuhkan ucapan Kai.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah membaik!" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum pada keduanya. Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Ani, kami sudah berpisah semalam!" jelas Luhan dengan senyum lembut. Membuat semua yang ada disana melotot kaget dan menatap tidak percaya pada dua orang itu.

'Gara gara tiang alien berjalan itu mereka jadi pisah!' batin Kai emosi. Dalam pikirannya ada wajah Kris dan segudang rencana jahat yang ingin dia gunakan untuk membalas dendam pada namja itu.

"Sehun, kau serius?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang Sehun penasaran.

"Hmm, dan akhirnya semalam aku bisa tidur!" ucap Sehun tersenyum lega pada Chanyeol.

"_Mulai sekarang dan juga besok, aku berjanji akan menjadi kuat" – Xi Luhan_

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D****  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review :**

**Sanshaini Hikari** : yap, mereka putus nuna#dicekik Sehun hyung. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : mereka putus. tapi untuk balikan... ditunggu chap berikut berikutnya ya nua#digampar. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : nuna nangis ya? haha sesuai perkiraan Dyo#digeplak. aigoo, setelah hyung putus sama nuna baru bisa benci Laxy hyung? telat, aku sudah digampar Sehun hyung -,- sudah dinext ya nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Angel Deer** : sip nuna, boleh kok! sudah, jangan bahas itu lagi. aku jadi bernafsu menjitak 'bocah' itu. sudah salah paham mengejek pula -_-#ditabok erisa. ginian#seringai mesum. bahasa nuna ambigu sekali ya? ohoho, jangan benci hyungku. hey, kami sama sama gunung es! mmm, tentang Sehun hyung yang menyesal ya? ditunggu aja deh, semoga Dyo tega buat hyung menderita. soalnya Dyo udah diancam gak dibeliin bubbletea sama Hun hyung -,- gwenchana. comment yang panjang boleh kok. pasti Dyo baca dan balas#senyum lima jari. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**salsabilla . df** : iya pisah. mmm, itu ditunggu aja ya! sudah dinext ya nuna! gomawo 3 bbuing~

**erisaayu . safira . 5** : chap20) yak bocah, jangan teriak teriak! bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku oppa? kau babo eoh?#emosi. yaak, panggil aku oppa!#cubit pipi erisa. aku tidak tanya -_- sama saja babo#tarik hidung erisa. sudah dilanjut bocah. hah, kau menyebalkan. dasar bocah labil. chap21) aku tidak perduli -,-#gaya cuek. karena kau menyebalkan bocah#highfive dengan Laxy Hun hyung. kau yang kalah bocah labil. mmm, gatau ya saeng#smirk. kau mirip cheonyo guisin#mundur kebelakang. sudah dinext ne. aish, gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : chap20) aih, pada benci Sehun hyung semua ya? awas nanti gak dibeliin bubbletea lo#ngerayu. muka lantai?#smirk. Dyo suka kata kata nuna#angkat jempol. chap21) hei hei, jangan teriak nuna! untung nuna bukan Kai hyung.#ditabok. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : chap20) ohoho, saran baik nuna#highfive sama Laxy hyung. dibunuh Hun hyung. aey, bukan nuna. buta san itu ucapan salah tangkap Lu nuna. kan yang bener butter sand. tapi gara gara mama Chullie, Lu nuna dengernya buta san -,- bukan tuan buta(?) chap21) kekeke, dilema yeoja labil#digampar. mmm, mollayo#smirk. memang kalo gak nuna mau apa?#pasang wajah jahil. gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 22 (Who? Chanyeol?)

Author POV

Setelah darmawisata itu mereka diberi libur dua hari untuk beristirahat. Dan dua hari sudah berlalu. Itu berarti hari ini mereka masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Kelas pasti berlangsung seperti biasa. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan deretan bangku dibelakang sana. Aura gelap seakan mengelilingi mereka disana. Dan aura paling kuat keluar dari Kai dan juga Sehun. Walaupun kuat, aura mereka jauh berbeda. Jika aura Kai hitam dan panas, maka aura Sehun hitam tapi sangat dingin. Tak lama kemudian terdengar pekikan para yeoja dari luar kelas mereka dan bisa dipastikan siapa yang datang. Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja berada diantara pemilik aura gelap itu mendadak merasakan perasaannya tidak enak.

"Anyeong" sapa Kris sambil tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari mereka. Ada yang menatapnya takut, ada pula yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Eoh, ada apa dengan raut wajah kalian?" ucap Kris lalu duduk ditempatnya yang tepat berada didepan Kai.

"Luhan, kenapa kau duduk disana? Kenapa tidak duduk didekat Sehun saja?"Tanya Kris dengan santai tanpa sadar membangkitkan aura Kai semakin mencekam.

"Ah ya, jadi kalian sudah putus? Aigoo, kenapa kau melihatku seperti melihat penjahat hm?" ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek pada Kai. Mungkin jika ini film animasi terdapat api yang berkobar dibelakang Kai dan juga asap yang keluar dari kepalanya. Dengan cepat Kai mendatangi Kris dan mengangkat kerahnya.

"Semua ini juga gara gara kau, shippali sekya!" ujar Kai keras sambil menarik kerah seragam Kris dengan kuat. Membuat namja tinggi itu sedikit kesusahan bernafas. Siswa lain yang melihat itu tidak ada yang berani ikut campur. Bahkan Luhan malah menjauh dari sana dan Sehun yang melihat itu memasang earphone nya dan menikmati lagu dari I-pod nya. Mengabaikan pertengkaran dua makhluk dibelakang sana. Luhan terlihat memandang Sehun dengan intens. Dalam hati ia berharap setelah berpisah dengan Sehun ia ingin hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak ada yang berubah. Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang saat mendapati Suho yang menarik Kai menjauh dari Kris.

"Ah, hari ini aku membuat kimbab dan ingin membaginya dengan kalian! Dan jangan tertawakan aku!" ujar Sehun dingin lalu meletakkan kotak bekal dimeja depan.

"Mwo? Kau membuat bekal? Woaah, sebuah kemajuan hebat Sehun-aa!" ucap Chen sambil menahan tawanya karena tatapan mematikan dari Sehun. Kai yang merasa tertarik berjalan kedepan dan memakan bekal buatan Sehun. Chen dan Suho yang memperhatikan Kai yang lahap memakan bekal Sehun kini ikut bergabung memakan bekal Sehun bersama pemiliknya. Bahkan kini Chen memberikan susu kotaknya pada Sehun.

"Makan yang banyak, Sehun-aa. Lihatlah badanmu yang kurus kering itu!" ujar Chen sambil menyodorkan susu coklat kedepan meja Sehun.

XXX

Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai. Banyak siswa yang ada dilapangan dan ada juga yang sudah berganti pakaian. Seperti halnya Kris. Saat ini namja tinggi itu sedang berjalan dengan santai dilorong sekolah. Setiap yeoja yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan berteriak histeris dan melambai padanya. Dan sial bagi Kris karena setelah menanggapi yeoja itu dan menoleh, pandangannya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dengan malas Chanyeol membuang pandangannya kesamping sambil mendengus. Kris yang merasa tersinggung karena semua teman sekelasnya bersikap sama mulai berani protes.

"Ya, apa apaan dengan sikapmu itu hah?" ucap Kris dengan jengkel.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu!" ucap Chanyeol masih tetap menoleh kesamping.

"Kenapa lagi? Apa kau juga ikut marah karena mereka berdua putus?" ucap Kris langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. Tanpa keduanya sadari, Baekhyun dan Luhan melihat mereka dari seberang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa kau serius dengan Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunduk. Masih menghindari bertatap mata dengan Kris.

"Mereka sedang membicarakanku?" ucap Luhan lalu mendekat pada keduanya.

"Untuk apa aku bilang itu padamu? Kalau aku tidak serius memangnya kenapa? Aah, aku tahu. Kau pernah bilang padaku jika Luhan adalah yeojachingu Sehun. Jadi aku tidak boleh ikut campur, begitukan? Tapi, kenapa Sehun sendiri yang melepaskannya?" ucap Kris dengan nada mengejek. Membuat Chanyeol semakin menatapnya dingin. Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan itu dari kejauhan mendekati Kris dan melemparkan botol minumannya yang masih penuh tepat ke kepala Kris.

"Yaak, dasar yeoja gila! Appaso (sakit)!" pekik Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa hah? Jika tidak ada alasan maka Chanyeol tidak akan berkata seperti itu! Chanyeol sampai berkata seperti itu karena ia memikirkan semuanya! Kau yang tidak peka! Dasar tiang alien!" teriak Baekhyun dengan kesal. Tatapannya masih tertuju dengan sengit kearah Kris. Dan ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu Chanyeol, wajah Baekhyun jadi panas. Dengan segera ia menutup mulutnya pelan dan berlari dari situ.

"Baekkie! Baekkie tunggu!" teriak Luhan sambil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, tunggu!" ujar Chanyeol juga. Baekhyun akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo!" ucap Chanyeol tutul sambil tersenyum. Tak ingin diketahui Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali berlari menjauh dari tempat itu diikuti Luhan.

XXX

Luhan dan Baekhyun berhenti ditaman sekolah dan duduk disana.

"Kau tahu, aku tadi kaget saat kau tiba tiba berlari dan melemparkan botol itu! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Luhan pelan. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan mulai bercerita

"Saat itu malam pada saat darmawisata…"

Flashback

"Baek, kalau boleh hari ini kita tukar kamar! Kamarku di 1504. Chanyeol sudah pindah kekamar Suho dan yang lainnya" ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun yang dibalasi dengan anggukan. Dengan segera Baekhyun pergi kekamar yang disebutkan tadi dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ah, mian! Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku sedang membereskan barang!" ucap Chanyeol kalem.

"Ne" sahut Baekhyun singkat sambil menunggu didepan pintu. Mereka menunggu dalam diam hingga beberapa saat.

"Kau juga ingin mereka berbaikan?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Jika tidak mengapa aku mau pindah kemari?" ucap Baekhyun datar.

"Ah, benar juga! Aku sudah selesai! Mian kau terlalu lama menunggu. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu?" tawar Chanyeol diangguki Baekhyun.

Flashback end

"La…lalu kau…" ucap Luhan dengan terbata. Dipikirannya sudah terbayang bermacam macam hal.

"Yaa, jangan berfikir aneh aneh!" ucap Baekhyun galak dijawab dengan kekehan Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan penasaran,

"Saat itu, kami ngobrol kira kira selama satu jam. Dia bilang jika kaun adalah yeoja pertama yang bisa mendapatkan hati Sehun. Kau tahu, Chanyeol benar benar chingu yang baik. Dia adalah namja yang masih bisa memikirkan orang lain. Maka dari itu jika ada orang yang menghina Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar. Dan saat ini yang ada dipikiran Luhan hanya satu. Mengapa Baekhyun berkata seperti…

"Baekkie-yaa, apa kau menyukai Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun merona dan menunduk malu. Dengan semangat dan wajah berbinar Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu menggodanya.

"Kyaahahahaha, ternyata kau…" ucap Luhan dengan jahil.

"Yaak, jangan bilang pada siapapun arra?" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah jwahatir jika saja yeoja ini membicarakannya pada orang lain.

"Arraseo, kalau begitu, kita hatus membuat strategi!" ucap Luhan semangat sementara Baekhyun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Strategi apa maksudmu?" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aish, kau ini babo atau apa? Tentu saja strategi untuk menyatakan cintamu!" sahut Luhan.

"Mwo? Andwe! Aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku! Aku tidak mau mengikuti apa yang ada dikomik! Aku tidak mau sepertimu!" elak Baekhyun kesal.

"Aey, aku tidak bilang harus sama dengan komik, Baekkie! Biasanya kan kau yangs sering menasihatiku! Jadi, jika ada apa apa dank au ingin membicarakannya denganku, aku bisa menjadi tempat curhat untukmu! Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok!" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Yaa, bisakah kau berhenti bicara? Memang salah jika aku tidak mau mengatakannya? Dan jangan memaksaku!" teriak Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan diam memandang Baekhyun yang pergi menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

'Baekkie-aa, aku hanya ingin melihat kau mau mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku juga ingin bisa menjadi kekuatan bagimu! Tapi kalau begini… ini malah akan menarik! Kyaa, dia manis sekali jika sedang malu! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi dia harus mengatakannya!' batin Luhan sambil berjingkrak jingkrak sendiri ditaman yang sepi itu.

XXX

"Ah, lihat lihat! Yang ini namanya Baekhyun, dia sahabat dan juga satu satunya teman yeoja sekelasku. Dan namja disampingnya ini adalah orang yang disukainya!" jelas Luhan pada Heechul dan Xiumin yang sedang melihat tanyangan ketika meraka darmawisata.

"Aaah, itu jie jie! Itu jie jie!" teriak Xiumin senang sambil menunjuk gambar Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sendiri, hm?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah jahil.

"Aaah, no comment mama!" ucap Luhan sewot.

"Ah, waktunya kau yang mandi Ruru! Ajak Xiumin sekalian ne!" ujar Hangeng sambil menenteng handuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ne papa! Kajja, Xiu!" ucap Luhan lalu membimbing dongsaengnya ke kamar mandi.

"Jie jie, Xiu ingin masuk TV juga?" ucap Xiumin sambil memainkan bebek.

"Nanti Xiu bilang pada papa ne?" ucap Luhan sambil memikirkan tentang Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

'Aaah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Saat festival itu Chanyeolkan juga menyemangatinya. Tapi mereka berdua cocok sekali!' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jie jie, kau suka ini?" ucap Xiumin sambil menunjukkan bebek karetnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang tengah melamun dan tidak memperhatikan Xiumin hanya menjawab dengan asal.

"Ne, tapi jie jie lebih suka yang berwarna pink!" ucap Luhan tidak sadar.

'Apa? Pink? PINK?' batin Luhan Shock.

XXX

"Ish, gara gara warna pink aku jadi tidak bisa tidur semalaman! Aah, lebih baik aku meyakinkan Baekkie sekali lagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya!" ucap Luhan riang pagi itu. ia sedang dalam perjalanan berangkat ke sekolah. Sesampainya didepan sekolah, ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti. Dengan penasaran ia mengamati mobil itu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari mobil itu.

"Assa, beruntung dia disini! Aku akan mengatakan langsung padanya! Chanyeol…" ucap Luhan ingin memanggil Chanyeol namun ia urungkan karena melihat didalam mobil itu ada yeoja. Dengan pelan ia mendekat kearah mobil itu.

"Yejin nuna, gomawo sudah mengantarku!" ucap Chanyeol menunduk pada jendela mobil.

"Ne, kau tidak terlambat kan? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu memakai seragam! Kau benar benar terlihat seperti murid sekolah!" Tanya Yejin tersenyum.

"Kau ini bicara apasih nuna!" ujar Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Arra arra, cepat masuk sana! Jangan lupa kirim pesan padaku!" ucap Yejin lalu menarik tengkuk Chanyeol dan emncium tepat dibibirnya. Luhan yang tidak jauh dari situ hanya bisa melotot kaget bahkan sampai mobil itu pergi menjauh. Setelah itu Chanyeol hendak berbalik dan ia kaget melihat Luhan berdiri disana dengan senyuman canggungnya.

"Lu…Luhan?" sapa Chanyeol ragu.

'Dulu, aku sempat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol dekat dengan seorang yeoja dan itu aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Ja…jadi Chanyeol seperti ini?' batin Luhan shock dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

TBC

Special scene

"_Anyeong, namaku Do Kyungsoo aku berada dikelas 2 Paran High School. Dan aku sedang menyukai seseorang" – Kyungsoo_

"Yaa babo! Neo jinjja, aish!" dia tertawa saat seorang temannya memakinya dengan jengkel. Dia Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Orang yang suka tertawa dan banyak teman. Perasaan sukaku ini mungkin hanya perasaan yang tidak penting. Dia pasti tidak ingat siapa aku.

"Wah, apa ini berat? Mau kubantu!" dia terlalu baik ketika melihatku kesusahan membawa barang. Lalu ia membantuku. Dan setelah itu, aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Hanya bisa memandang punggungnya tanpa bisa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Kai selalu berdiri didekat koridor dan selalu bersama dengan teman temannya. Dan selalu seperti itu hingga suatu saat…

"Kyungie, aku dapat info penting! Barusan aku mendengarnya. Katanya Kai menyukai Luhan! Bagaimana Kyungie?" yang bicara adalah Lay. Teman yang mengetahui perasaanku pada Kai.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah!" ucapku pelan. Bodoh, bukankah seharusnya aku senang? Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa. Yang penting Kai bisa bahagia.

"Kyungie!" Lay menatapku dengan sendu lalu memelukku.

XXX

"Hei, barangmu jatuh!" aku mendongak dan wajahku memerah karena Kai disana.

"Kai?" ucapku kaget.

"Ne? Bukumu jatuh! Igeo!" ucapnya sambil memberikan bukunya padaku. Aku tahu bahwa sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia tetap mau menolong bahkan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Kyung…Soo? Ah, namamu Do Kyungsoo? Nama yang bagus!" ucapnya sambil membaca nama yang ada disampul bukuku. Dengan cepat aku mengambilnya dari tangan Kai.

"Ah, sepertinya kita pernah ngobrol ne?" ucapnya membuatku terkejut. Jadi dia masih mengingatku?

"Kai ayo pergi!" temannya berteriak dari kejauhan memanggilnya.

"Arraseo! Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyungi!" dia melambai padaku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, n…ne! Sampai jumpa lagi!" jawabku lirih. Aku segera berlari kekelas dan menemui Lay. Aku ingin menceritakan ini padanya. Bahkan aku smapai menangis saat menceritakannya. Aku bersyukur menyukainya. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan mencoba mengatakan perasaanku!

Special story END

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	23. Chapter 23

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**Anyeong, mian mian mian jinjja mianhandago. Dyo janji mau update cepet kan? bener rencana tgl 29 kemarin udah mau update. tapi tanggal 28 nuna Dyo ikut jadi korban kecelakaan pesawat. Dyo bukan banyak alasan atau mungkin narik simpati reader. tapi Dyo cuma mau kasih tahu alasannya aja. minggu lalu nuna Dyo udah ketemu dan udah dimakamin. jadi Dyo baru bisa update ini. mian ya nunadeul dan readerdeul sekalian. special Dyo update 3 chapter malam ini. semoga gak kesel nungguin Dyo ya. gamsahamnida**

_**"Nuna, hope you'll rest in peace beside The God. Anyeong, Ruth nuna saranghae wo ai ni ma."**_

**balasan review :**

**Angel Deer** : haha iya nuna, sudah dilanjut ya, ditungguin ya? jadi malu nih gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruriminhaha** : ditunggu aja ya nuna. iya iya, Dyo kasih nuna. cheoyeo? mmm, aku hun hyung stand kekeke. waeyo nuna? sudah dinext ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : ahaha, pada belain kris nih? alamat neraka buat Dyo#dibunuh Hun hyung. jangan sakitin hyung Dyoo#jadi tameng Hun hyung. ahaha, surprise nuna#ketawa. ahaha kasihan nuna kalo ditendang. dipoppo aja boleh kan?#digampar. gwenchana nuna gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ruixi1** : nuna, iya iya. jangan panggil thor napa#manyun. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**erisaayu . safira . 5** : ya halmoni, diam saja kau disana#tarik Hun sama Yeol hyung. kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri agashi! sikero, tutup mulutmu oke, kau membuatku vertigo -_- . yaa, neo micheoso? aish, aku bisa gila muda jika punya yeodongsaeng macam dirimu. yaah, banyak yang bilang begitu padaku. dan mereka mencomblangkaku dengan kakak mereka. mian, I'm not single hahahaha. oke, sudah dinext#senyum lima jari gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : keke, kangen ff nya ya? gak kangen Dyo?#sedih. sudah dinext nuna yeppeo yang neomu dalkomhan. Dyo suka julukan dari nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Cherry EXOL** : aish, nuna pancinya panas loh! cubit dong nuna kalo gemes#dijitak Baek nuna. andweee... gomawo 3 bbuing~

**luhannieka** : keke, sudah dinext ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**salsabilla . df** : sudah dilanjut gomawo 3 bbuing~

**oh chaca** : sudah dinext ya, request diterima#senyum manis gomawo 3 bbuing~

**hunrinlu** : iya nuna, adoh panggil Dyo aja ya. jangan thor! sudah diupdate ya nuna gomawo 3 bbuing~

**ramona** : haha penasaran ya? ikutin terus ya ceritanya kekeke gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 23 (Other Boy)

"_Dulu saat aku masih kecil, aku menyukai masakan umma dan juga menyukai appa yang mejadi kepala sekolah diluar negeri. Sejak kecil, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Hingga aku menemuka keluarga yang penuh cinta di dunia luar. Bahkan aku sendiri masih belum mengerti tentang perasaan ini" – Byun Baekhyun._

Author POV

Baekhyun melamun dibangkunya sambil menunggu Luhan datang. Ia berfikir tidak biasanya yeoja itu datang terlambat. Perlahan ia menoleh dan memperhatikan bangku yang biasa ditempati Luhan. Namun matanya perlahan beralih kebangku yang ada didepan bangku Luhan. Siapa lagi jika bukan bangku milik Park Chanyeol? Ia mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya juga namja itu tiba setelah dirinya. Karena biasanya saat ia masuk kelas entah tas ataupun orangnya sudah berada dibangkunya.

'Perasaanku tidak enak! Jangan jangan dia…' batin Baekhyun sambil menatap cemas pada bangku keduanya.

XXX

Luhan duduk saling memunggungi dengan Chanyeol ditaman. Setelah kejadian tadi Chanyeol mengajak Luhan untuk bicara terlebih dahulu. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Saling berdiam diri dan tidak tahu akan memulai pembicaraan mereka dari mana. Dengan helaan nafas pelan Luhan memberanikan diri untuk bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku…baru tahu jika kau menyukai yeoja yang lebih tua!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Aaah, itu ya? Dia bukan yeojachinguku kok!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan. Membuat Luhan menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan senyumannya saat tahu jika yeoja itu salah sangka terhadapnya.

"Dia adalah teman dekat hyungku. Jadi aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengannya!" jelas Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Lalu kenapa kalian berciuman seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan. Chanyeol mengira bahwa Luhan merasa kecewa dengan hal itu.

"Seandainya, bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat menyukaimu? Dan jika dia sampai tahu, pasti dia akan sangat sedih!" lanjut Luhan dengan wajah serius membuat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Perlahan Chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan dan mengangguk. Luhan yang tak putus semangat kembali mempengaruhi Chanyeol agar segera mencari pacar dan ia menyarankan yang seusia dengan mereka hingga membuat Chanyeol tertawa karena Luhan bicara seperti tak memerlukan jeda nafas.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku juga punya seseorang yang kusukai!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan.

"Apa aku tahu orang itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Begitulah! Ah Luhan, sudah hampir masuk! Ayo kekelas!" jawab Chanyeol singkat lalu berjalan mendahului Luhan kekelas.

XXX

Suasana kelas memang selalu ramai jika pelajaran belum dimulai. Chanyeol yang masuk ke dalam kelas duluan disambut oleh Kai dan Chen. Sementara Luhan yang dibelakangnya langsung ditarik Baekhyun menuju ke bangkunya dan segera mengintrogasi yeoja rusa itu.

"Kau mengatakan padanya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah galak sementara Luhan menggeleng dengan takut. Bahkan sekarang pikiran Luhan sedang blank karena memikirkan siapa yeoja yang disukai oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa hm?' Tanya Sehun santai pada kedua yeoja itu. Luhan yang melihat Sehun langsung teringat seberapa akrabnya kedua namja itu. dengan langkah tergesa Luhan mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun, kau dekat dengan Chanyeol kan?" ucap Luhan pelan membuat Sehun menatapnya dengan bingung. Sehun mengangguk dan menunggu apa yang akan Luhan katakan lagi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang disukai Chanyeol? Katakana padaku ne?" uca Luhan dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena melihat aegyo Luhan.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak tahu! Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja sana pada orangnya! Chanyeol!" ucap Sehun dengan nada setengah dingin lalu berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. Luhan yang merasa was was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan mantan namjanya itu. chanyeol yang mendengar teriakan Sehun reflek menoleh dan menelengkan kepalanya pada Sehun.

"Kau sedang menyukai seseorang ya? Siapa?" ucap Sehun frontal membuat Luhan mendelik dan mendeathglare namja itu. Chanyeol mengerjab bbingung sambil tersenyum santai pada Sehun.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang secara reflek dijawab Sehun dengan mengedikkan dagunya pada Luhan. Luhan yang geram dengan mantan namjanya itu langsung memasang wajah garang dan memarahinya.

"Yaa, babo namja! Kenapa kau to the point padanya eoh? Tak bisakah kau bertanya dengan berbasa basi?" marah Luhan sambil mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Tapi kan…" ucap Sehun terpotong.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian! Dasar babo!" ucap Luhan yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Perlahan Baekhyun merasakan hawa disekitarnya tidak enak.

"Ruru, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ucap Baekhyun langsung menyeret Luhan keluar dari kelas. Menyisakan tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

XXX

Baekhyun menyeret Luhan keatap dan mendorongnya kedinding. Wajahnya sudah merah karena marah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu hah? Akukan sudah bilang jangan bilang apa apa padanya! Apa perkataanku saat itu tak bisa kau mengerti?" ucap Luhan dengan mata berkilat.

"Mianhae!" ucap Luhan pelan sambil menunduk. Bahkan ia tidak berani menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga sudah tak menyukainya lagi!" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan melotot kaget.

"Mian, jinjja mianhae! Aku tak tahu jika begini. Mian, jangan begini, jebal(kumohon)!" ujar Luhan sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi, jadi kau tidak usah repot repot lagi. Kau mengerti? Kenapa? Kau berfikir aku bohong? Memangnya aku salah? Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu perasaanku ini sebenarnya cinta atau benci! Akukan sudah bilang jangan bicarakan hal ini! Tapi kau malah mendesakku!" teriak Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang terbengong bengong.

Luhan POV

Pelajaran baru saja berakhir tapi kami masih berada dikelas karena ini adalah hari terakhir ujian semester yang juga berarti bahwa liburan musim panas sudah datang. Para namja yang sedang duduk santai disana sedang bingung karena ada yang mengajak liburan namun mereka masih harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Memang dasar anak namja. Aku melihat Baekhyun menenteng tasnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Baekkie? Sudah mau pulang?" ucapku yang sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dengan sebal. Masa dia masih marah padaku soal tadi?

"Baekhyun!" aku menoleh kaget saat melihat Suho memanggil Baekkie dan menghampirinya. Apalagi Baekhyun yang langsung menoleh saat Suho memanggilnya. Membuatku semakin sebal karena memang benar jika dia msih marah padaku.

"Ada apa Suho-yaa?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Aa..ah ini, sebenarnya aku mendapat tiket nonton untuk besok. Mau pergi bersama denganku tidak?" ucap Suho sambil menyerahkan dua lembar tiket film pada Baekhyun.

"Film anime? Besok?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat berfikir.

"Mian karena mendadak. Apa kau bisa?" Tanya Suho kikuk. Hei, ada apa dengan kedua orang itu? Apa mereka sedang berencana untuk pergi kencan?

"Ah, baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga ingin nonton anime ini! Jadi, bolehkah aku ikut?" ucap baekhyun sambil tersenyum yang langsung diangguki dengan semangat oleh Suho.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirim pesan padamu nanti tentang tempatnya!" ucap Suho dibalasi anggukan dan lambaian tangan sebelum Baekhyun pergi. Jadi, mereka berdua akan pergi kencan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?

"Joon Myeonnie! Aku melihatnya loh!" ucap Kai sambil menggoda Suho. Aish, jika dua perusuh itu sudah disana, pasti akan jadi masalah baru karena keusilan mereka.

"Yaish, diam bodoh!" maki Suho sambil mencoba melepas rangkulan tangan Kai pada bahunya.

"Keke, tak kusangka kau orangnya cepat juga!" kali ini Chen yang menyahut dengan wajah santai.

"Aku tidak perduli apa yang akan kalian katakan nanti. Memang, aku suka pada kalian semua. Aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kalian. Tapi, setiap orang tetap saja memiliki dunia yang tidak bisa selamanya dibagikan. Maka dari itu, aku akan berusaha!" ucap Suho mempuatku terpenggah dan kedua namja yang tadi menggodanya tersenyum cerah.

"Hwaiting!" sahut Kai.

"Semangat musim panas eoh?" ejek Chen. Aish, aku semakin pusing memikirkan semua ini. Suho menyukai Baekhyun, Baekhyunmenyukai Chanyeol, lalu Chanyeol menyukai siapa? Kenapa semua jadi membingungkan seperti ini?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti mau menangis hm?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Sehun menatapku tajam. Aku mempoutkan bibirku padanya lalu menatap Chanyeol kemudian menatap Sehun lagi. Dan aku kaget saat Sehun kini memperhatikan Chanyeol yang bercanda dengan Kai dengan raut wajah serius.

Baekhyun POV

Hanya duduk sambil menatap jendela memang bukan styleku. Tapi aku saat ini sedang malas melakukan apapun. Termasuk menyelesaikan cerita komikku. Tiba tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat ada pesan dari Suho tentang dimana tempat kami bertemu besok. Segera aku mengetikkan balasan padanya. Semoga besok menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

XXX

Aku sudah berada didepan café tempat kami bertemu. Kemana perginya Suho? Apa anak itu belum datang? Atau aku yang datang terlalu awal?

"Baekkie? Sudah lama menunggu?" aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Suho dari samping. Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan kearahku. Aku tersenyum pelan dan menggeleng.

"Anio, aku juga baru saja sampai!" ujarku singkat.

"Aaah, jinjjayo? Mmm, kau sangat cantik dengan baju itu!" aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Suho, tapi kenapa tidak ada debaran sedikitpun dalam hatiku? Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil menatapnya. Suho langsung mengajakku pergi karena waktu pemutaran film hampir tiba. Selama didalam bioskop, kami berdua diam dan hanya focus untuk menonton film yang sedang diputar. Selesai menonton film Suho mengajakku untuk makan disalah satu restoran yang sering ia kunjungi. Entah bagaimana tapi aku memang tidak bisa menolak apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Setidaknya dia masih mau berusaha dan aku sangat menghargai itu. selesai makan kebetulan aku sedang ingin membeli buku untuk referensi komikku. Dan dengan sangat gentle dia membawakan semua belajaanku. Kenapa harus Suho yang bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa bukan dia? Apakah dia memang tidak memiliki apapun terhadapku?

XXX

Ketika hari menjelang malam, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Suho mengatarku sampai didepan rumahku. Aku berbalik dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya yang ditempa sinar keemasan matahari sangat mengagumkan. Tapi tetap saja, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ne?" ucapnya sambil membalas senyumanku. Aku mengangguk lalu melambaikan tangannya. Namun ia tak segera pergi malah terlihat melamun. Dengan wajah ragu dia menatapku.

"A..anu, mmm Baekhyun-aa. Aku selalu… menyukaimu! Kalau tidak keberatan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku!" ucapnya membuatku menatapnya kaget dan tak percaya. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong hanya untuk menjaga perasaannya.

"Mian, hajiman nan…" ucapku terbata namun langsung dipotong olehnya.

"Aaah, begitu! Aku mengerti kok! Karena selama ini aku hanya melihatmu saja. Pasti namja yang kau sukai juga tampan dan baik sepertimu!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Tidak, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kau tahu benar bagaimana sikapnya.

"Ani, obseo! Aku tidak punya namja yang kusukai!" ucapku padanya yang disambut pelototan matanya yang lucu.

"Aku hanya masih bingung bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Dan lagi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk pacaran." Lanjutku smabil menunduk.

"Lalu, apa kau berniat untuk sendirian selamanya?" ucapnya dengan suara rendah membuatku menoleh padanya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia marah karena aku mengungkapkan pendapatku?

"Ah, mian kalau kata kataku keterlaluan. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Dan sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyukaimu. Maka dari itu, jadianlah denganku!" aku mendongak dan menatapnya yang tengah mengatur nafasnya setelah berkata dengan nada tinggi barusan. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Dan, aku harus menjawab apa?

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	24. Chapter 24

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 24 (You Selfish, OH!)

"_Jadianlah denganku" – Kim Joonmyeon_

"_Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir!"– Byun Baekhyun._

Author POV

Luhan terlihat bingung melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti menjaga jarak dan saling tidak kenal.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi pada mereka. Apa mungkin Suho sudah mengatakan perasaannya? Lalu bagaimana jawaban Baekkie ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakannya langsung pada Baekkie, tapi aku takut jika dia masih marah padaku soal kemarin.' Ucap Luhan dalam hatinya sambil memandang Baekhyun yang focus dengan novel didepannya.

"Semuanya, tolong duduk dulu! Pengumuman untuk acara yang akan kita lakukan untuk festival nanti sudah diputuskan!" ucap ketua kelas sambil berjalan dan berdiri didepan kelas. Siswa lain terlihat sangat antusias dengan acara festival sekolah.

"Karena saat diputuskan dengan kawi bawi bo(suit batu kertas gunting) Kai kalah, maka kelas kita akan membuka café banci!" ujar Chanyeol dengan santai sementara siswa lain berteriak protes tidak terima dengan itu. Bahkan ada yang melempar Kai dengan botol minum kosong.

"Yaak, jangan bercanda kkamjong!" ujar teman sekelasnya kesal.

"Kau sendiri saja sana yang melakukannya! Memalukan saja!" sahutan lain kini meramaikan suasana kelas G.

"Aigoo, jika kalian hanya bisa marah maka tidak akan ada hal yang bisa diselesaikan. Lagipula, kitakan sekelas. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi kita harus melakukannya bersama sama!" ucap Chanyeol membuat Kai menatapnya horror. Bagaimana bisa namja ini bicara begitu santainya didepan para gerombolan cheetah yang sedang ngamuk?

"Aish, masa iya aku harus berdandan seperti yeoja?" kini bisikan bisikan kembali terdengar.

"Dasar sial, haruskaha aku pinjam hanbok ummaku?" kini setiap namja disana bergidik membayangkan bagaimana mereka nantinya.

"Mmm, kalau soal baju bagaiman ajika aku meminjamnya dari bagian busana di syutingku? Aku kenal baik dengan stafnya!" usul Kris sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Kalau masalah wig dan make up biar aku saja yang urus!" ucap Chen santai sambil tersenyum.

"Woah, ddaebak!" seru Luhan senang karena kelasnya kompak. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi sambil berteriak senang. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melamun dibangkunya. Ia berjalan kearahnya dengan pelan.

"Baek, kau baik baik saja?" ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget dibangkunya.

"Aa..ah iya kenapa? Mian aku kaget tadi!" ucap Baekhyun gugup.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang membuat posternya? Bukankah kau pandai menggambar?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memberikan gulungan kertas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengambil gulungan kertas dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Ah, syukurlah, kalau begitu berarti kita tidak ada masalah lagi! Gomawo!" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Sementara yeoja itu masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol dalam diam.

"Eoh, ukurannya 3X6 B ya? Besar sekali! Ah ya, jika perlu bantuan bilang padaku saja ne?" ucap Suho pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Mengundang reaksi dari Luhan yang kini memandang mereka berdua dengan aneh.

"Aaah, ne arraseo!" jawab Baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum pada Suho.

"Ah ya,…" ucap Suho terpotong.

"Mian, aku baru ingat ada urusan mendadak! Mianhae!" ucap Baekhyun lalu pergi keluar kelas kelas yang hendak diikuti Luhan namun Sehun dengan sigap menahan bahu yeoja itu.

"Biarkan dia berfikir secara jernih sendiri!" tahan Sehun.

"Sehun, apa yang…" Luhan terlihat bingung karena ia ingin enenangkan Baekhyun tapi Sehun juga menahannya sekarang.

"Kau ini, ikut aku!" ucap Sehun lalu menarik Luhan dan tak memperdulikan panggilan dari Kai yang ingin menunjukkan café banci tahun lalu.

XXX

'Aish, kenapa jadi begini? Apa mungkin dia rindu padaku karena sudah lama tidak jalan berdua?aish, kenapa aku jadi deg degan begini?' batin Luhan sambil berjalan dibelakang Sehun.

"Kau… pasti mengkhawatirkan masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kan?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dalam. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah tak terdeskripsikan.

"Sebenarnya, orang yang disukai Baekhyun itu…" ucap Luhan ragu.

"Chanyeol kan?" ucap Sehun pelan membuat Luhan melotot kaget.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu! Memang kelihatannya ini akan menjadi sangat rumit. Tapi bukankah akan lebih baik jika Baekhyun sendiri yang menyelesaikan semuanya?" ucap Sehun.

"Mungkin…aku merasa akan lebih baik jika dia bersama dengan Chanyeol. Aku ini memang egois ne?" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk membuat Sehun menatapnya bingung.

"Tapi kau teman Baekhyunkan? Jadi lebih baik kau prioritaskan dulu perasaannya! Aku juga tahu, saat Suho mencoba untuk mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun untuk pertama kali. Dan aku tahu bagaimana dia saat itu. Suho adalah Suho. Jadi hanya dia sendiri yang mengerti perasaannya sekalipun mengobatinya sendiri jika terluka kan?" ucap Sehun mencoba meyakinkan yeoja didepannya. Luhan tertegun dengan perkataan Sehun. Benar apa yang dikatakan namja ini.

"Mian, Demi aku kau…" ucap Luhan pelan sambil menunduk namun keburu dipotong Sehun.

"Kau kan selalu saja begini! Jadi aku tidak terkejut lagi!" ucap Sehun ketus. Sementara Luhan memandangnya dengan dahi berkedut.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? memangnya kau pernah memahami perasaan orang lain eoh? Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku! Kau yang seperti itu bisa bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku! Padahal kau sendiri sama sekali tidak perduli saat aku sedang kebingungan! Kalau memang cemburu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya baik baik? Jika tidak selamanya aku tidak akan mengerti!" ucap Luhan dengan keras membuat Sehun terdiam dan menatapnya.

"Luhan!" panggil Chanyeol dari belakang hingga keduanya menoleh.

"Aku mendengar suaramu dari kejauhan. Kalian sudah menyelesaikan perbaikan kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki keduanya.

"Sehun, kau membuatnya menangis lagi?" ucap Chanyeol menatap Sehun tajam yang dibalas Sehun dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Ahh, ania! Kurasa kau slaah paham! Aku sama sekali tidak menangis kok!" elak Luhan sambil tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi…" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu yak arena setelah ini aku masih ada klub! Anyeong!" ucap Luhan sambil melambai pada kedua namja itu lalu pergi. Setelah Luhan pergi, Chanyeol kembali menatap tajam pada Sehun yang dibalas tatapan datar dari Sehun.

XXX

Luhan keluar dari kamar ganti sambil menggerutu kesal.

'Ahh, gawat sekali! Dasar Sehun pabo! Hampir saja aku mengatakan perasaanku lagi!' batin Luhan lalu berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk melamun ditepi lapangan. Setelah lama menimbang akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

"Baekkieyaa?" ucapnya pelan disamping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan memasang wajah malas saat melihat Luhan disana.

"Mianhae! Kau masih marah padaku?" ucap Luhan dengan suara memelas.

"Ani, aku tidak marah padamu!" sahut Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan kepalanya dilututnya.

"Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku! Siapa tahu aku aku bisa membantumu!" ucap Luhan tak mendapat tanggapan dari Baekhyun. Bahkan kini Luhan meringis malu karena banyak yang memeperhatikannya bicara pada Baekhyun namun tak ditanggapi yeoja itu.

"Bagiku Suho adalah namja yang baik!" satu kalimat dari Baekhyun membuat Luhan kembali memandangnya.

"Tapi saat dia bilang suka padaku,tiba tiba saja perasaanku yang sebelumnya menghilang. Mmm, hobi dan obrolan kami sama makanya aku sangat senang jalan dengannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menolaknya! Aku tidak mau menyakitinya!" ucap Baekhyun lirih membuat Luhan kaget.

"Aku tidak bisa… aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Keduanya baik, jadi aku tidak mau menyakiti keduanya. Aku bingung! Apa lebih baik aku pacaran saja dengan yang mneyatakan perasaannya padaku?" ucap Baekhyun membuat Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan bola matanya.

"Ah, myeon andwaeji!" pekik Luhan kembali mengundang perhatian siswa lain. Luhan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti! Tapi, saat kita memikirkannya itu artinya dia orang yang penting dihati kita kan? Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu! Jawabannya ada didalam dirimu sendiri, Baekkieyaa! Pokoknya apapun jawabanmu aku pasti akan mendukungmu!" ucap Luhan menyemangati Baekhyun.

"Rasanya aku jadi semakin bingung!" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya bersama!" ucap Luhan sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

XXX

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

"Ah, sisirku ketinggalan diruang ganti! Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusulmu!" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengobrak abrik tasnya.

"Arraseo, aku akan menunggumu didepan!" ucap Luhan lalu berjalan kedepan. Sementara itu ditempat lain yang berada disebelah koridor yang menghubungankan ruang ganti, Sehun dan juga Chanyeol sedang berbincang serius disana.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

" Apakah aku ini orang yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?" ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah dan lirih.

"Mwo? Apa yang… kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol bingung dengan Sehun.

"Kau juga bilang padaku jika aku ini egois! Apa aku memang seperti itu? Karena aku tidak akan menyerahkan Luhan pada siapapun!" ucap Sehun penuh ambisi membuat Chanyeol kaget diawal namun terbahak setelahnya.

"Sehun, jika kau bilang seperti itu harusnya kau memperlakukannya secara khususkan? Kau melepasnya tapi tidak rela membiarkannya dengan orang lain! Dia itu bukan barang!" ucap Chanyeolnamun penuh penekanan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Kalau sudah melepaskannya, biarkan dia bebas! Kau itu orang yang terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan! Makanya orang lain itu tidak ada yang tahu kau itu sedang serius atau tidak! Ingatlah kata kataku ini!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung. Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan kosong. Perlahan tubuhnya melorot dan ia menatap kosong pada langit diluar koridor itu

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	25. Chapter 25

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 25 (Just Cry If You Want Cry)

Author POV

Liburan musim panas hampir saja berakhir. Namun Baekhyun tak ada tanda akan menjawab perasaan Suho. Bahkan Luhan saja sampai bingung sendiri. Padahal dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan rumit antara tiga orang itu. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menikmati ice cream ditaman berdua saja.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Kau sedang dekat dengan Oh Sehun kan?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Luhan.

"Eh? Bagaimana apanya? Tidak ada apa apa kok antara aku dengannya!" ucap Luhan lirih sambil menunduk. Baekhyun yang tahu apa yang sebenanrnya dirasakan Luhan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Lu, kau menganggap aku temanmu kan?" ucap Baekhyun menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan terkesiap mendengar perkataan lembut Baekhyun.

"Ke…kenapa tiba tiba berkata seperti itu? Apa menurutmu setelah selama ini kita bukan teman?" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat.

"Mari berusaha bersama! Kau harus menyelesaikan semuanya dengan Oh Sehun! Perasaan itu adalah perasaan yang harus dikatakan pada orang yang tepat. Dengan begitu, kita akan tahu hasilnya. Bukan begitu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Bahkan kini Luhan hanya mampu diam sambil mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. Dia sangat senang karena Baekhyun bisa lebih akrab dengannya.

XXX

"Setiap hari dilihat dengan tatapan seperti itu rasanya sangat menakutkan! Kau… melihatku seperti aku berniat mengambil istrimu saja!" ucap Chanyeol pelan sambil membaca dan mengabaikan namja yang menatapnya dengan aura hitam dibelakang tbuhnya.

"Mwo? Mengambil istri?" ulang namja dengan wajah datar itu sedikit emosi dan salah tingkah.

"Kau tak bicarapun juga sudah terbaca kok! Kau ingin aku mencari jalan agar Luhan kembali padamukan?" ucap Chanyeol kini menatap namja itu. Sehun? Ya dia Sehun.

"Mwo? Tapi… jangan jangan kau…" ucap Sehun terbata membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Hei, bukankah itu terlalu cepat?" Chanyol bicara dengan wajah jahilnya membuat Sehun menggeram dan menatapnya tajam.

"Yaak neon!" teriak Sehun murka.

"Sehun, kau mau ikut makan malam?" tawar umma Chanyeol sambil masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Ne, dengan senang hati omoni!" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar dan tanpa niat membuat umma Chanyeol mengernyit heran dengan sikap anak sahabatnya itu.

"Kajja kita makan. Masakannya sudah matang!" ucap umma Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan dua namja muda itu.

"Kajja, Hun-ah!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berdiri disamping Sehun. Mau tak mau Sehun berdiri dan mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol. Dengan gemas Chanyeol menjitak pelan kepala Sehun. Membuat sang pemilik mendeathglarenya dengan penuh nafsu.

XXX

Sekolah sudah mulai masuk dan masing masing kelas tengah menyiapkan peralatan untuk acara festival. Kelas G terlihat sibuk dengan para siswa yang berlalu lalang dengan perabot yang mereka tangani. Luhan terlihat sibuk dengan sekaleng cat kuning yang hampir habis.

"Tadi Daehyun sudah membelinya. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan kembali" ucap Chen pelan.

"Lalu kemana Baekhyun pergi? Aku ingin minta tolong padanya untuk membuat daftar menu!" ucap Kai sambil menjabarkan gulungan kertas yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Dia sedang membuang sampah!" sahut seorang namja sambil menatap mereka.

XXX

Sementara itu ditempat lain Baekhyun terlihat menatap ponselnya dengan serius. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mari kita kembali ke kelas lagi. Suho yang tengah berdiskusi dengan para teman lainnya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dengan santai ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan itu.

"_Suho-yaa, mian karena aku terlalu lama menjawabnya. Karena aku tidak tahu akan bilang apa jika menatap wajahmu. Maka dari itu aku berfikir jika cara ini adalah yang terbaik. Mianhae, selama liburan musim panas ini aku terus memikirkannya. Jika seandainya aku berpacaran denganmu… Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang sangat baik. Makanya aku memikirkannya sampai seperti ini. Dan menurutku kejadian ini sangatlah manis. Tapi jika aku menganggapnya seperti itu, maka aku adalah orang yang curang kan? Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa mengatakan mianhae!"_ pesan Baekhyun membuat Suho tertegun lama.

"Ada yang tahu dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Suho pada Chen dan juga Kai.

"Mereka bilang sedang membuang sampah" sahut Kai.

"_Saat kau mengungkapkan suka padaku, aku benar benar senang sekali! Karena hal ini adalah yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Dan akan menjadi kenangan yang paling berharga untukku."_ Kata kata dalam pesan itu masih membayang dibenak Suho dan mengiringi langkahnya mencari Baekhyun.

"_Meskipun tidak terlalu besar, tapi aku snagat ingin mengatakan mian dan terimakasih atas kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan ini"_ Suho melihat Baekhyun berdiri menyandar pada dinding. Dia melanjutkan larinya menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar hentakan kaki sontak menoleh dan mendapati Suho disana dengan nafas tersengal. Mata Baekhyun membulat.

"Baekkie-yaa…pesanmu, aku sudah membacanya!" ucap Suho dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Ah, Suho-yaa… mian, jinjja mi…" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Gwencahana, karena juga sejak awal aku sudah tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakannya padamu! Tapi, karena aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenanrnya… makanya aku memberanikan diri. Jadi, aku mengerti jika akan seperti ini. Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini kita berteman ne? teman yang baik!" Suho tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan kepala Baekhyun hingga membuat yeoja itu berkaca kaca.

"Suho-yaa! Mianhae, keuraedo gomawo!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Dengan senyuman yang lembut, Suho menarik Baekhyun dalam pelukannya dan menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Ah iya, tanggal 10 nanti ada film anime baru. Mau nonton lagi bersamaku?" tawar Suho sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Suho kemudian tersenyum danmengangguk semangat.

"Arraseo, uljima!" ulang Suho.

XXX

Jam sekolah sudah selesai karena mereka masuk hanya untuk menyelesaikan tugas untuk festival. Sehun dan Luhan terlihat hendak pulang duluan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memang sedang menunggu Baekhyun karena sedari tadi yeoja itu belum kembali. Saat sedang asyik berbicara, Luhan merasakan ada yang berjalan kea rah mereka. Saat menoleh ia mendapati Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor.

"Baekkie, syukurlah. Tadinya kupikir kau pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan. Jam pelajaran juga sudah selesai" ucap Luhan sambil menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Mian sudah membuatmu khawatir!" balas Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Gwenchana, lalu bagaimana dengan Suho? Kau sudah mengatakannya?" bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun. Sehun yang sadar bahwa yang tengah ditanyakan yeoja rusa didepannya bersifat privasi, ia langsung menarik Luhan untuk pulang.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, arra!" ucap Sehun datar penuh penekanan sambil merangkul bahu Luhan dan menariknya menjauhi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae Baekkie-yaa. Hari ini aku harus menjemput dongsaengku dulu. Aku duluan ya! Ah, jangan lupa besok!" ucap Luhan sambil melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Sudah, ayo cepat pergi!" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Sehun-aah, tolong antar Luhan ne!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Na arraseo!" sahut Sehun datar lalu menarik Luhan yang masih melambaikan tangannya pada kedua orang itu.

Kini mereka berdua saja didalam kelas itu.

"Banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi ya?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Membuat yeoja itu menoleh dan memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Sehun dan Luhan. Apa mereka bisa kembali bersama lagi?" monolog Chanyeol.

"Kalau memang khawatir, kau bisa meneleponnya nanti kan?" jawab Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Mian, tapi apa kau baru saja menangis?" ucapan Chanyeol tepat sasaran dan membuat Baekhyun mengerjab kaget.

"O…otokhae arraseo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan terbata.

"Karena matamu merah!" jawab Chanyeol smabil tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Sudah tidak ada orangkan?" ucap Chanyeol santai dan ramah. Membuat Baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan perasaan kecewa.

'Wae? Kenapa sikapmu seperti ini padaku, Yeol?' batin Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu.

"Jika soal perasaan, yang seharusnya mengatakannya bukankah kau sendiri? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa tertawa padahal kau tidak menyukainya? Waktu Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini membulatkan matanya. Ia heran darimana yeoja ini tahu tentang ia dan Sehun. Mungkinkah yeoja itu mendengar saat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berdebat saat itu?

"Aigo, kau ini bicara apa sih?" elak Chanyeol santai menutupi wajah kagetnya pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

"Saat itu kau sangat hebat, Baekhyun-aa!" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yang kukatakan sama sekali tidak salah kan?" ucap Baekhyun masih menatap tajam Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang berusaha menutupi semuanya mau tidak mau harus mengakuinya didepan Baekhyun. Ia mengepalkan tangannya diatas meja.

Baekhyun POV

Aku hanya memandangnya. Aku tidak salah. Kenapa? Padahal dia memikirkan semuanya. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memikirkan perasaannya.

"Aku serius, entah kenapa saat itu aku melihat jika wajahmu ingin sekali menangis! Apa ada masalah? Aku… tahu karena aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengatakan suka pada orang yang kusukai sambil berlinang air mata seperti ini! Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa air mataku ini mengalir begitu saja!" ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan pandangan kosong. Namun air mata masih mengalir dipipinya. Chanyeol tertegun melihat hal itu.

"Aku ini, bukanlah orang seperti yang kau fikirkan. Berada didekatmu saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Meskipun terkadang aku ingin menyentuhmu dan menemanimu yang selalu sendirian. Terus terus dan terus seperti itu. padahal Luhan sangat baik. Kenapa mereka harus berpisah? Wae?" Chanyeol jatuh terduduk dibangku kelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Padahal masing masing sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingin berpisah. Padahal masih banyak waktu. Tapi tak mereka gunakan untuk berpikir dengan baik. Mian, aku jadi memperlihatkan diriku yang tidak biasanya padamu!" lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Perjalanan yang panjang suatu saat pasti akan berakhir. Meskipun selalu bersama, tapi tak seorangpun yang tahu kapan kita akan menghilang. Maka dari itu…" ucap Chanyeol.

"Padahal ada, tapi tidak mau terlihat ada. Saat Sehunmengatakan seperti itu, kau juga berfikir seperti itukan?" mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun kosong.

"Aku tahu semuanya Yeol!" ucap Baekhyun pelan bersamaan dengan mengalirnya air mata ke pipi mulusnya. Wajah Chanyeol beruah sendu dan ia merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun. Meletakkan kepalanya didada Baekhyun dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Baekhyun terkejut dengan hal itu. namun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol saat ini membuat Baekhyun membiarkan saja namja itu.

"Mian, untuk sekali ini saja biarkan aku seperti ini!" ucap Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan balas mendekap kepala Chanyeol dan membelainya dengan lembut.

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	26. Chapter 26

ROCKIN HEAVEN

TEENS PREMIERE LOVE BEAT

Sakai Mayu / SexyBabyWolf

Luhan yang bahagia karena sudah menjadi siswa high school dan pindah ke Korea berniat membuat masa high schoolnya indah dan berharap bisa menemukan namja idamannya. Namun begitu sampai sekolah,ia terkejut. Semuanya namja. Bisakah Luhan bertahan? _**Warning: GS, OOC, OTP12, crack pair slight. Hunhan, Chanbaek, slight Hunrene, Krishan couple lain menyusul. Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan**_ bahasa_** yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for "HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT".** S_ebuah remake dari komik berjudul sama karangan Sakai Mayu. Karena remake jadi gak akan sama 100% seperti yang ada didalam komik. Aku sih gak mau ketinggalan, hanya lagi belum dapat wangsit aja. #Sehun hanya milik Luhan dan author Cuma pinjem bentar aja! Balikinnya nanti saja kalau autor udah bosan, keke. Happy read.

**balasan review :**

**Angel Deer** : ahaha, ne gomawo. sejak kapan Sehun hyung gak aneh?#ditendang ke galaxy. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**khalidasalsa** : gomawo nuna. gomawo sudah mau nungguin#senyum lima jadi. sudah dilanjut ya nuna gomawo 3 bbuing~

**0312luLuEXOticS** : **chap.23)** ia nuna, Dyo comeback(?)#berasa artis. gomawo nuna. amin, ia silahkan. **chap.24)** aih, nuna salah sangka kali... sehun hyung emang pabo kan?#digoreng. krishan ya? mmm, chap depan ya nuna. **chap.25)** gwenchana, jangan khawatir. nggak kok nuna. ini tinggal dikit doang. kalo dipangkas takut gak ngerti sama jalan ceritanya nuna. ini aja udah aku singkatin semuanya. special chap gak aku kok nuna, santai ne. dikasih waktu sampe akhir bulan januari sama nuna aja udah gomawo, keke. ne nuna gomawo lagi. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**luhannieka** : mian ya nuna, Dyo telat. alasannya ada dichap 23 ya nuna. udah dinext ya nuna. arraseo, HUNHAN MOMENT JUST WAIT IT#capslock diinjek monggu. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**zarahime5** : iya nuna, kasihan sama nunadeul dan juga para reader. sudah dinext ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**BeibiEXOl** : keke, gomawo nuna. ditungguin aja ya kalo penasaran. sudah dinext ya nuna. hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Guest** : sudah dilanjut ya. mmm, keke ditunggu aja. gomawo guest-nim#senyum lima jari. ini silahkan dibaca. ne gamsahamnida. sudah dilanjut ya, ohorat hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Xi Luge** : sudah dilanjut nih, gomawoyo. keke, yang itu ditunggu aja. sudah dilanjut cepet nih, adohh! gomapsemnida, ne ne ne kkaebsong gomawo 3 bbuing~

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Part 26 (What's On My Mind)

Author POV

Pagi itu Luhan membuat ramai seisi rumah. Karena kesiangan, ia terburu buru melakukan semua hal hingga memimbulkan bunyi yang berisik. Entah apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu semalam hingga ia bangun kesiangan begini dan melupakan jika hari ini adalah festival sekolah.

"Iash, kenapa aku bisa ketiduran lagi? Padahal hari ini festival sekolah! Tidak ada waktu untuk menguncir rambutku! Aku pergi dulu, papa mama!" teriak Luhan sambil memegang sisir dan berlari keluar. Sementara papanya menggeleng heran.

"Padahal aku sudah membangunkannya berulang kali tapi tetap saja ia masih tidur! Hati hati Luhan!" ucap papanya pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, mama Luhan keluar kamar sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Pagi pagi begini Luhan sudah berisik sekali!" gerutu Heechul lalu duduk dimeja makan masih dengan memijat pelan kepalanya.

"Pagi Chullie, mau kubuatkan telur dadar?" tawar Hangeng sambil membawa keranjang cucian.

"Aku masih belum ingin makan!" ucap Heechul dengan lemah.

"Kalau the panas kau mau kan?akhir akhir ini aku melihat wajahmu sangat pucat. Pokoknya tidak boleh sampai tidak makan ne?" ucap Hangeng lalu menuangkan the panas dan memberikannya pada Heechul. Heechul mengangguk mendengar ucapan suaminya.

XXX

Chen dan Kris tersenyum bangga dan menahan kekehan geli mereka. Sepertinya mereka berhasil mendandani para preman kelas G menjadi pelayan café yang cantik. Sementara namja yang sudah didandani sedemikian rupa menatap keduanya dengan wajah garang.

"Uwaah, neomu yeppeo!" sorak para siswa lain yang sedang menunggu giliran. Mereka tertawa dengan keras seolah mengejek namja yang sedang dalam balutan mini dress didepannya.

"Yak, tiang alien! Kau mau mempermainkanku eoh?" ucap Kai sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Kris dan bersiap menelan tiang itu hidup hidup.

"Aigoo, perasaanmu jelek sekali sih?" ucap Kris santai seolah menyindir namja itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut memakainya seperti kami hah?" gertak Kai masih dengan mencengkeram kerah Kris.

"Ohoho, mian tapi aku masih punya pekerjaan lain yang masih harus kuselesaikan! Tidak masalahkan?" ucap Kris seolah mengejek Kai.

"Sudahlah Kai! Kalian semua tenag saja. Kini saatnya merubah Kai menjadi Angelina Jolie." Ucap Chen sambil memegang kuas make up. Bahkan Suho dibelakang sana menatap aneh pada Chen dan juga Kris. Sementara Luhan sudah terpingkal dibelakang sana melihat Kai yang terus meronta ketika Chen menariknya keruang make up.

"Ah, posterku sebaiknya taruh dimana ya?" ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil melihat dinding yang sekiranya cocok.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pelan.

"Mm, tolong ne aku sudah membuat dua!" ucap Baekhyun lalu memberikan dua posternya pada Chanyeol. Luhan yang melihat itu tersenyum. Wajah Baekhyun sudah tidak murung seperti kemarin kemarin. Luhan juga ingat ketika Baekhyun mengatakan padanya jika sudah menolak Suho dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

Flashback

"Luhan, jika kutakan padamu, janji ne tidak akan bilang pada siapapun?" luhan mengangguk mantap lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menolak Suho dan mengatakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Akhirnya aku tahu,siapa yang aku sukai meskipun aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihnya!" ucap Baekhyun setelah mengangguk pada Luhan. Luhan yang sedang jahil menggoda Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu mengamuk.

"Sekarang kau juga harus menyelesaikan bagianmu, Luhan! Jangan bilang saat itu kalian hanya pulang berdua tanpa bicara satu sama lain! Demi tuhan, kau pasti bisa mencari percakapan lain kan?" ucap Baekhyun jengkel pada Luhan yang hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Nanti, aku juga kaan bertemu dengan namja yang benar benar menyukaikukan? Aah, bahkan aku tidak bisa memikirkannya!" ucap Luhan sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Flasback off

Luhan yang teringat tentang Sehun menoleh kesana kemari mencari dimana namja itu. sementara itu sehun dengan santai baru saja keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan santai menuju kekelasnya. Saat berjalan ia melihat Hanna, dongsaeng Kai bersama dengan teman temannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Pasti tidak akan sempat lagi!" ucap Hanna membuat Sehun menatap dengan bingung. Saat mendongak ke atas barulah ia sadr.

""Hm, ini memang sudah tidak mungkin lagi!" sahut temannya.

"Ada apa, Hanna?" Tanya Sehun membuat kedua yeoja itu menoleh.

"Sehun oppa!" sapa Hanna sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalian akan membuat panggung komite ya?" Tanya Sehun berbasa basi.

"Oh, oppa sudah tahu?" ucap Hanna kaget.

XXX

"Oh My… Oh Sehun! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas sana?" teriak Luhan saat melihat Sehun berada diatas dan membenahi pekerjaan Hanna.

"Sedang membuat papan pengumuman, kau tidak bisa melihatnya ya?" ucap Sehun ketus.

"Mereka bilang anak kelas 2 yang membuat papan ini sedang dalam perjalanan. Begitu mereka datang aku akan turun! Merekakan juga masih kelas satu. Jadi mereka tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Aku hanya membantu mereka saja!" lanjut Sehun membuat Luhan menatapnya.

"Arraseo, hwaiting!" teriak Luhan menyemangati Sehun. Sehun yang melihat jiwa semangat Luhan kembali hanya bisa mencibirnya dari atas.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun hingga membuat Luhan mendongak. Tapi pandangannya langsung gelap dan indra penciumannya penuh dengan aroma parfum Sehun.

"Disini panas! Sana tunggu didalam kelas!" ucap Sehun yang hanya menggunakan t-shirt putih tipis karena kemeja sekolahnya sudah ia lempar kearah Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat. Dan hari ini festival musim panas telah dibuka.

Masing masing kelas mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Begitu juga dengan kelas G.

"Selamat catang di café G angel! Semoga kalian merasa nyaman disini!" sapa Kai dengan wajah yang dibuat semanis mungkin membuat Suho yang berada dibelakangnya bergidik.

"Kyahahaha, mereka terlihat sangat lucu!" ucap seorang pengunjung dari kelas lain.

"Aigoo, mereka benar benar pakai maek up lo!" puji pengunjung yang lain.

"Suho hyung, kita jauh lebih manis dari murid tahun lalukan?" bisik Kai pada Suho. Suho mengangguk dengan keras.

"Ah iya, Kris mana? Bukankah ini kelasnya?" ucap salah seorang yeoja pada Suho dan juga Kai. Mereka berdua gelagapan karena mungkin mereka berdua sangat membenci tiang alien itu.

"Jwesonghamnida, dia sedang ada urusan mendadak jadi dia sedang keluar saat ini. Silahkan nona nona mau pesan apa?" seorang mucul dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan kimono cantik berwarna biru muda. Mereka semua yang berada disana memekik tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Suho dan juga Kai.

"Masa itu Chanyeol?" ucap Kai tak percaya.

"Yah, begitulah!" sahut Suho dengan senyum ragu. Dibelakang sana Luhan tertawa karena Baekhyun cemberut melihat namja yang disukainya berdandan seperti itu. Luhan kemudian pamit untuk keatap sebentar. Tak sengaja ia melihat Kris disana sedang melamun.

"Wu…Yi…Fan!" merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kris menoleh dan mendapati Luhan disana.

"Kenapa?' tanyanya sambil menatap festival dilapangan.

"Kenapa kau disini? Lebih baik kau kebawah saja. Banyak yang mencarimu, babo!" ucap Luhan.

"Aku suka berada disini. Dari sini aku bisa melihat semuanya." Ucap Kris.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kita semuakan sudah bekerja keras! Kalau sendirian seperti ini, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?" lanjut Luhan.

"Yaak neon! Bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi?" ucap Kris jengkel.

"Eh? Aah, arraseo!" ucap Luhan sambil nyengir.

"Kau tidak boleh bilang seperti itu lagi!" peringat Kris sambil menunjuk Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin kubenci ya? Jangan cenberut dong! Kalau pasang wajah begitu, orang tidak akan tahu jika kaus edang sedih, marah atau yang lainnya! Jika dia memang ingin putus, pasti dia memiliki alasan yang kuat! Jadi untuk apa ka uterus menunggunya? Membuang waktu saja!" ucap Kris panjang lebar membuat Luhan diam dan memikirkan ucapan Kris.

"Luhan!" Chen memanggil dari arah belakang membuat dua orang itu menoleh.

"Chen?" balas Luhan.

"Tadi sonsaengnim mencarimu! Katanya ada telepon dari rumah." Ucap Chen membuat Luhan merogoh saku dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Omona, banyak sekali miscall yang masuk?" ucap Luhan lalu memutuskan untuk menelepon papanya.

"Iya papa? Kenapa?" ucap Luhan khawatir. Sejenak kemudian ia memekik kaget.

"Ne papa, Lulu akan segera kesana." Ucap luhan sebelum memutus sambungan telepon. Chen mangajak Luhan dan Kris turun kekelas mereka. Begitu mendengar cerita dari Luhan, semua jadi khawatir.

"Ada apa dengan mamamu?" Tanya Kai kaget sambil melepas wig yang tadi ia pakai.

"Katanya saat kerja sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit!" ucap Luhan dengan cemas.

"Managerku membawa mobil, mau kuantar?" tawar Kris pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah tahu rumah sakitnya? Lebih baik kau segera kesana!" ucap Suho ikut panic.

"A…aku…aku harus pergi!" ucap Luhan bertambah panic.

"Sssh, tenanglah hm!" ucap Sehun pelan sambil membelai pipi Luhan lalu menarik Luhan kepelukannya. Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap Sehun yang berbicara lembut padanya.

"Jangan panic arra! Aku akan ikut denganmu!" Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun yang menariknya keluar.

"Mian, aku tinggal dulu ne!" pamit Sehun sambil menarik Luhan enuju ke mobilnya. Dan Kris memandang keduanya dengan pandangan sendu.

XXX

"Mwo? Bayi?" pekik Luhan begitu sampai diruang rawat mamanya. Papa dan mamanya mengangguk ragu tapi tak menyembunyikan rasa senang.

"Lalu bagaimana? Mama baik baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Katanya sudah dua bulan! Iya, mama baik Lulu!" ucap mamanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aaah, syukurlah! Aku panic sekali mama, kupikir sudah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mama" ucap Luhan lalu memeluk mamanya.

"Mian sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir! Sehun-aa, gomawo sudah mau mengantar Lulu!" Heechul tersenyum pada Sehun dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Mama masih harus menginap dirumah sakit!" ucap Heechul pada Luhan.

"Oh… lalu Xiu bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia sedang dijaga oleh tetangga sebelah rumah!" jawab papanya. Sehun melihat semua itu. sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis. Bagaimana mereka berkomunikasi dan saling mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain.

"Ru…Luhan, sepertinya mamamu baik baik saja! Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ne!" pamit Sehun. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Akan aku antar sampai bawah!" ucap Luhan.

"Kapan kapan mainlah kerumah! Gomawo, Sehun-aah!" ucap mama Luhan pelan. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan keluar. Dan saat Sehun hendak menutup pintu ia tak sengaja melihat papa dan mama Luhan yang tertawa bersama. Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sendu. Ia rindu ummanya.

XXX

"Syukurlah mama baik baik saja! Aku jadi malu, kekeke" ucap Luhan terkekeh.

"Wae? Harusnya kau bersyukur!" balas Sehun.

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Sehun, gomawo karena sudah mengantarku! Kau juga sudah menenagkan perasaanku saat kalut tadi!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun yang baru sadar apa yang dia lakukan tadi adalah reflek hanya bisa diam membatu. Namun detik berikutnya ia menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aaah, sudah ya! Sampai besok!" ucap Sehun lalu mengusak pelan kepala Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan hanya mampu menunduk dan memegang kepalanya yang baru saja dipegang Sehun.

"Kau hanya membuang buang waktumu saja!" ucapan Kris masih terus terngiang dikepala Luhan.

'_Disentuh olehnya saja aku sudah panas dingin begini! Sebenarnya apa yang ada dalam pikiranku? Sebaiknya…aku harus bagaimana?'_ batin Luhan berkecamuk.

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


End file.
